Besando a Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2 libro Sedution Cyborg. Todo lo que Serena deseaba era robar una nave espacial y ganar suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad de la parodia en la que se había convertido su vida. Su misión para recuperar bienes robados por los piratas le salió por la culata y se convirtió en un problema cuando se encontró con cyborgs en su lugar. Ahora, uno de ellos será su dueño... LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Besando a Darien**

**Hola chicas(os) estamos devuelta en acción y los castigaremos en el nombre de la luna, somos angelesoscuros13 ;) jajaja, chicas mil disculpas por no actualizar gomen, gomen Y-Y pero de verdad que tuvimos muchos inconvenientes que no nos lo permitieron **

**No teníamos internet.**

**No se encontraba el pendray en mi país que no los proporcionaba.**

**Tenia pero estaba muy lento que no subía pero nadita a fanfics.**

**Pero ya resolvimos y todo esta como antes *_*/ wiii¡ y desde ahorita les decimos que si no actualizamos es por que tuvimos un inconveniente o no tenemos internet, pero de todas formas en FACEBOOK les dejaremos un comentario si por X razón no podemos actualizar. Ya que cuando empecemos en la universidad se les dejara una nota en el grupo donde las meto después de aceptar su solicitud de amistad *w*, siempre dejaremos comentarios en el grupo para mantenerlas informadas amigas(os). Stephania Cardozo es como me pueden buscar en FACEBOOK o Nayerlinl Arambulo (la otra autora). Ya que cuando empecemos la Universidad ya no nos verán casi nada quizás en el fics "De Profesor a Amante" que ese si lo seguiremos.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir a leer pequeñas pervers o/o**

**Kat Alexa y Serenity Tsukino Martínez como se los hemos prometido aquí está su bello Cyborg que lo aprovechen pilluelas.**

**Por favor se aceptan comentarios y criticas constructivas.**

**REVIEWS.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento:**

Todo lo que Serena deseaba era robar una nave espacial y ganar suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad de la parodia en la que se había convertido su vida. Su misión para recuperar bienes robados por los piratas le salió por la culata y se convirtió en un problema cuando se encontró con cyborgs en su lugar. Ahora, uno de ellos será su dueño.

Serena es una superviviente…y desea al cyborg brutalmente atractivo, grande y muy alto que no quiere compartir con nadie lo que le pertenece.

Darien está más que irritado cuando es manipulado para tener en propiedad a una frágil hembra humana. Ella no es suficientemente grande para manejar su tamaño ni su fuerza, pero ella está decidida a meterlo en su cama, Darien se da cuenta de lo que esta pequeña hembra es capaz de hacer cuando se despierta encadenado a su cama, con ella cabalgando con su encendido cuerpo. Para un hombre que se precia de su voluntad inquebrantable, Darien pronto se encuentra peleando con Serena por no perder ni una pulgada de su control.

**Capítulo 1**

¿"Señor? ¿Estamos cerca de la Estrella"

Parándose, Serena caminó hacia el hombre en el timón. El Bridden era un pequeño y rápido puente transbordador. La tripulación de cinco hombres y Serena habían pasado dos semanas persiguiendo una señal de socorro intermitente de una cápsula de vida que recibían en la nave espacial Estrella. Fueron más lejos fuera del espacio de lo que Serena jamás quiso ir.

El corazón de Serena golpeó con fuerza. El Estrella había sido asegurado por mucho, así, cuando los piratas lo habían robado años antes, su compañía había tomado una pérdida tremenda cuando pagaron la reclamación.

Recuperarlo significaría recuperar la mayor parte del dinero que habían perdido. Si lo lograran significaría una prima inmensa lo que sería una jubilación anticipada, no más mierda de su jefe, tendría suficiente dinero para comprar su libertad del infierno que vivía cada día. Estaba tan cerca de obtener sus sueños, que casi los podía saborear.

"La última señal que conseguimos fue hace seis horas pero se debe repetir en cualquier momento. La cápsula no podría haber conseguido ir tan lejos, nosotros somos más rápidos" dijo Dell Harver, el capitán del Bridden.

Él era guapo, un hombre de negocios, y estaba tan decidido como ella para recuperar el robado buque. Dio unos golpecitos en la pantalla. "Aquí está." Estudió la pantalla y vio una luz intermitente mientras sacaba los gráficos del sistema solar. "Esto es tan emocionante" dijo.

Dell giró la cabeza, los suaves ojos castaños se iluminaron con entusiasmo. "Puede apostar su culo, señor". Él se sonrojó un poco. "Perdón". "No se preocupe por ello y ya le dije que puede cortar la mierda de "señor". Simplemente porque trabajo en la oficina corporativa no debe significar que le supero, y este es su buque donde usted nunca debe disculparse ante mí por maldecir. Podría repetir las maldiciones literalmente desde que yo fui un mocoso militar". Ella mordió su labio inferior. ¿"Cree usted que podremos realmente recuperarla"? "Estamos mucho mas armados y somos más rápidos. La señal de la emergencia de la computadora de la cápsula dijo que los piratas tenían control del Estrella y la cápsula retransmitió que había sido recogida otra vez por el buque. Los piratas viajan generalmente en grupos de diez o menos. Son mas malos que la mierda pero también son las personas menos brillantes que usted jamás encontrará". "Pero tienen la Estrella y yo leí su anuncio. Es un buen barco, maldición, y está fuertemente blindado y armado." eso es lo que ponía a Serena nerviosa. "Ese buque puede acomodar fácilmente a cien personas, si no más". Dell rió entre dientes. "Sé lo que hago, señor…ajá, Sra. Puertas. Esta no es la primera recuperación que yo jamás he hecho y por eso su compañía me empleó. Somos una tripulación de cinco hombres pero no permita que eso la engañe porque somos los mejores. Vamos a estar acoplados a la nave antes de que se den cuenta de lo que les golpeó, subiremos a ella y echaremos a esos gilipollas fuera. Todo lo que necesita hacer es permanecer a bordo del Bridden hasta que la lucha haya terminado". Se sentía nerviosa. "Todo lo que estoy diciendo es el Estrella puede tener un infierno de un montón de gente dentro. ¿Qué si se equivoca y va en contra de algo más que diez o menos? "

El hombre la miró durante un largo momento. "¿Puedo ser franco?"

"Por favor".

"El noventa por ciento de los piratas espaciales están locos. Ellos son así porque sus familias optaron por dejar la Tierra y vivir en el espacio en los buques más antiguos que se escapan radiación, tan pobre es la recirculación de su aire, y una larga lista de otras condiciones de vida peligrosas que ellos mutan , se estropean sus cerebros o simplemente se hacen papilla. Ellos son asesinos despiadados, totalmente brutales, básicamente son como animales. Tratamos con ellos a menudo y sabemos lo que hacemos así que debe confiar en mí. Fui empleado porque esto es un trabajo que estoy más que calificado para hacer. Mis hombres y yo podemos manejar un ramo de ejemplares anormales mutados fácilmente. ¿Bien? Disfrutamos de la matanza".

Serena lo miró y se dio cuenta de cómo él podría ser escalofriante cuando vio el destello frío en sus ojos al decir eso de matar a seres vivos. De repente estaba en alerta con él y su equipo, acababa de verlos por primera vez como el equipo sanguinario que eran. "Sé que Demco sólo contrata a los mejores".

Él le sonrió. "Así que tú también eres de los mejores ya que estás en lo más alto de Demco Seguridad?"

"Yo fui una investigadora durante diez años." Ella vaciló. "Una de las investigaciones resultó mal y casi me muero, así que me promovieron. Nada dice mas para Demco que la devoción de casi dar tu vida para cobrar un crédito con ellos. "

Él la estudió. "Y usted está arriesgando su vida de nuevo."

"No, si eres tan bueno como dice que eres." Ella se obligó a sonreír. "La recuperación del Estrella es muy importante para mi empresa. "

"Me di cuenta al saber el dinero que me ofrecieron al tomar este trabajo y la enorme Prima que me están pagando para cuando les lleve la capsula "Él miró lejos de ella. "Permanezca a bordo. "Él habló a través del computador. "Estamos cerca. ¿Por qué no se ata usted el cinturón? Vamos a entrar de forma rápida y dura. "Prendió el sistema de comunicación a su tripulación. "Estamos preparados hay que abordar la nave tan pronto la correa baje. Los hombres estamos a punto de ganar nuestro sueldo".

Sintiéndose nerviosa, Serena caminó hacia su asiento para abrocharse el cinturón apretadamente. Ella estaba loca al tomar esta asignación cuando odiaba a abandonar la Tierra y odiaba pasar casi dos semanas a bordo de un pequeño puente transbordador con cinco hombres. Había sido agobiada por el interés de los hombres pero se les había pasado inmediatamente cuando ella les mostró ningún interés a cambio. Ella se frotó nerviosamente la piel desnuda donde su anillo de bodas había estado recientemente. Si todo iba bien ella nunca tendría que usarlo de nuevo. Los motores de transbordador volvieron a la vida cuando el piloto les dio la máxima aceleración, tragó y cerró los ojos, odiando la sensación de la atracción de la lanzadera, ya que salió disparado a través de espacio.

Dell estaba hablando en voz alta mientras se comunicaba con su equipo. "En diez minutos nos acoplaremos duro y rápido. Mark, estás a la cabeza. Procura no dañar la puerta de acoplamiento" se rió entre dientes. "Estos bastardos son una sorpresa".

"Seguro, Dell." Era la voz de Paul que llegó a través del altavoz. "Y usted consigue entrar el último para tomar toda la gloria. "Dell lanzó un bufido. "Es por eso que soy el capitán. Trate de no dejar a ninguno de ellos vivos esta tiempo. No quiero cicatrices nunca más".

Serena abrió la boca, pero la cerró, decidiendo que no quería saber.

La idea de la gente que estaba a punto de morir le hizo sentir náuseas. No sería la primera vez que había estado en un lugar en que la gente había perdido la vida, pero todavía no se sentía cómoda con ello. Por supuesto, siempre es mejor que mueran los criminales que el equipo de recuperación o ella misma, pensaba Serena.

"Aquí vamos, muchachos," sonaba tenso Dell. "Esperemos que nuestro blindaje efectivamente nos cubra. Sus sensores nos encontraron y están girando pero nos estamos lo suficientemente cerca". Hizo una pausa.

"Maldita sea. Están disparando. Maniobras evasivas! Voy por su parte trasera. El procesador del Estrella no tiene visibilidad en la sección de cola inferior. Vamos a hacer un abordaje duro por su bodega de carga. Esperar. Vamos a besarle el culo literalmente. Pegaos lo más próximo a su muelle. "

En cuestión de segundos, Serena experimentó el miedo al caer la nave. Si ella no hubiera estado atada con el cinturón habría sido arrojada de su asiento. Las alarmas sonaron en la cabina cuando oyó un ruido metálico alto. Vio como saltaba Dell de su asiento y le lanzó un vistazo antes de que se acercara a la salida de la lanzadera. Las alarmas de repente se quedaron en silencio.

"No te muevas. Estamos atrapados con ellos y acoplados a su nave por lo que no pueden desprenderse de nosotros".

Contempló al hombre retrocediendo, mirando en silencio cuando agarró la pistola atada en el muslo mientras corría lejos. Oyó el silbido de las puertas que se abrían y cerraban, dejándola sola. Serena se mordió el labio mientras se desabrochó el cinturón para pasar al asiento del piloto y mirar por la ventana.

Por encima de ella todo lo que podía ver era un enorme casco de una nave del tamaño de un edificio grande. Ella se sentó en la silla del capitán, mirando a la consola pero realmente no podía entender nada de eso. Había notado una luz roja parpadeante que decía abrazaderas de atraque. ¿Estaba mal que parpadeara?

Estaba sola en el transbordador con sus pensamientos y temores. ¿Y si el equipo fallaba? ¿Qué pasaba si los piratas caían sobre ellos? Ella no sabía cómo pilotar un transbordador pero lo apostaba que no era nada parecido a conducir un vehículo estacionario por las calles de la Tierra.

Deseó que Dell le hubiera dado un auriculares así podría oír al equipo. Había preguntado, pero Dell le dijo que no habían preparado un conjunto extra, lo que la ponía nerviosa. ¿No mantendría un equipo altamente valorado un equipo sobrante? Observó el transbordador, era un buen modelo pero no lo superior en tecnología. Se puso cómoda en la silla, sabía que ella podía hacer nada sino esperar y preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo a bordo de la Estrella.

Otro parpadeo en la pantalla del radar comenzó a parpadear cerca de donde Dell le había mostrado la señal del Estrella. Estaba en la orilla exterior de la pantalla y la luz roja cada vez se acercaba más al Estrella. El temor se estrelló contra ella. Ella no era un piloto pero tampoco era idiota. Otro buque venía a por ellos.

¿"Ordenador""? Ninguna respuesta. ¿"transbordador"? Nada. "¿piloto automático"? Sólo encontró el silencio a sus preguntas y el terror la inundó. Obviamente los comandos vocales del transbordador no funcionaban estuvieran o no estropeados. Lo intentó de nuevo, pensando que era imposible que un servicio de transporte moderno tuviera un equipo defectuoso.

"Respuesta de emergencia".

Ese era el código universal para activar un ordenador, pero el ordenador del transbordador no respondió, lo que la aturdió. Si algo le pasaba a Dell y a sus hombres no tenía ni idea de cómo salir con el ordenador fuera de línea.

Vio la luz que parpadeaba en el monitor cada vez más cerca y se movía rápido. Ella sabía que no era otro equipo de recuperación a menos que Demco le hubiera mentido lo que no sería inaudito.

Su compañía había hecho cosas sombrías de vez en cuando, pero había tenido que pagar el equipo de Dell, así que sabía cuánto ganaban en este trabajo.

No podía ver a Demco pagando más de la pequeña fortuna que ya habían pagado a la tripulación de la Bridden para una aventura arriesgada.

Levantó su mirada cuando el parpadeo en el monitor pareció que estuvo encima del parpadeo que era la Estrella. Mirando fijamente arriba en la parte posterior de la Estrella, no vio una maldita cosa hasta que miró fijamente con asombro como otra lanzadera puente entró en su vista de repente, moviéndose lentamente hacia ella, un buque gris grande con luces exteriores.

Su asombro se evaporó. ¡"Que bastardo"!

La furia llenó a Serena cuando vio la otra lanzadera puente en el otro lado del Estrella. Estaba demasiado lejos para ver realmente mucho pero las luces y el tamaño general de la lanzadera puente parecían por su forma que fuera un maldito gemelo del Bridden. Demco había mandado otro equipo con otro investigador. Fue obvio para ella que el imbécil de su jefe no se había fiado de ella en esta recuperación y quiso chillar en la frustración.

Esto era lo que Joe Emmit estaba haciendo. Su nuevo supervisor pensaba que todas las mujeres eran incompetentes y había tratado de bloquearla para conseguir este trabajo. El había tratado de utilizar su influencia sobre Chuck para colocar en esa asignación a otra persona pero él no había podido hacerlo. El no supo que Chuck deseaba que Serena estuviera en el espacio interplanetario. Ellos habían mantenido su casamiento sin amor en secreto de los empleados más bajos porque era una mala táctica permitir que la asociación fuera conocida.

De ninguna manera Chuck enviaría astutamente un segundo equipo así que esto tenía que ser definitivamente algo que Joe Emmit había hecho solo. Chuck no quería a su esposa muerta porque ella representaba más puntos dulces frente a su padre, que poseía Demco, si su esposa lograba la recuperación más grande en la historia de la compañía. Empujó lejos los pensamientos de Chuck. Estaba suficientemente enojada sin pensar en su marido y las maneras en las que la utilizó.

Se levantó, sabiendo que iba a morder el culo de Emmit cuando esto acabara. No importaba que investigador mandaran, ella tenía la antigüedad, esto era su recuperación y era su prima. Chuck le había dado las garantías por escrito que ella exigía. Ella sabía que no debía confiar en él por todo lo que ya le había hecho. Ella había aprendido temprano en su matrimonio que era un bastardo mentiroso.

Siguió caminando medio tentada de dejar el Bridden y abordar el Estrella. Un pensamiento la paró. ¿Qué si pasaría si todavía había algún pirata vivo en la placa madre? La Estrella era un buque realmente grande, un modelo de primera clase en los viajes de exploración del espacio interplanetario y podría tomar horas para la tripulación del Bridden para ir de una plataforma a otra plataforma, de ir cuarto por cuarto a asegurarse de que ellos no perdieron a nadie.

Claro, era una mocosa militar y había sido criada tosco. ¿Podría manejar unos pocos problemas pero quería realmente tener que defender o arriesgar su vida? No. Quería vivir demasiado, maldición, mucho, aunque sólo fuera por rencor, sino por nada más.

Finalmente, oyó un pitido como el de puertas que se abren. Giró, jadeando con alarma cuando no fue Dell ni sus hombres los que entraron en la cabina del piloto del Bridden. Las rodillas se le debilitaron y el corazón casi se le paró antes de que comenzara a golpear con ansiedad. Simplemente no podía ser.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, su enfoque centrándose en un macho grande al lado de siete de ellos. Alguien gimió suavemente, y ella se dio cuenta de que había hecho ella.

El hombre al frente frunció el entrecejo. Él tenía luz, su piel era del color del níquel y sus labios llenos se torcieron hacia abajo. No podía apartar la mirada de sus intensos ojos azules oscuros y él le devolvió la mirada. Su mirada recorrió la habitación y regresó barriéndola fríamente de pies a cabeza.

No se veía feliz.

"Soy Andrew. " dijo el hombre con voz profunda. "Explícate por atacar mi nave". Ella siguió muda. Tenía que estar viendo visiones, pero ella sabía que no había nada malo en su vista.

Los siete hombres en la habitación con ella eran cyborgs…Pero ellos ya no existían. La Tierra los había erradicado décadas antes. Su padre le había contado historias horribles sobre la especie brutal, cruel y astuta hecha por el hombre. Tenían organismos mejorados genéticamente con el hardware suficiente en el interior para hacerlas virtuales armas y guerreros finales.

Uno de los hombres a la izquierda de Andrew se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo su atención. Era un cyborg de piel color gris claro con ojos negros y cabello negro.

Ninguno de los siete machos tenía menos de seis pies de altura1 y todos pesaban probablemente por lo menos doscientas veinticinco libras2.

Musculosos, los machos tenían aspecto humano, con excepción de sus elegantes tonos de piel metálicas y sus grandes cuerpos. Los ojos del hombre se veían negros mientras la estudiaba.

"He oído que algunos humanos mantienen a un trabajador en la placa madre para su placer. ¿Has notado la ropa cara de los hombres y que este es un buque de primera categoría?. Emplear a una mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales es lógico, y ella no tiene el uniforme de la tripulación.

"¿Trabajador de Placer"? Su voz finalmente salió mirando al cyborg. Había pasado de estar asustada a estrictamente ofendida en un latido del corazón. "Yo no soy una prostituta de espacio. Cómo se atreve".

El hombre frunció el entrecejo. ¿"Entonces quién es usted"? Serena enderezó los hombros. ¿"Quién está al cargo"?

Andrew dio un paso hacia adelante. "Yo soy. El Estrella es mi nave. ¿Por qué me atacan? ¿Estoy seguro como el infierno que no son piratas a menos que seas un grupo de gilipollas ricos de la tierra intentando aliviar su aburrimiento".

"Soy Serena Tsukino y trabajo para Seguros Demco. Esto definitivamente no es su nave, Señor Andrew. Por la autoridad de tránsito de la Tierra tengo orden de retomar la Estrella. Había sido robada y yo estoy aquí para recuperarla. Cuando la reclamación se pagó, la Estrella se convirtió en propiedad de Demco Seguros y les represento en este asunto. Exijo que suelte a los hombres que abordaron la Estrella y abandonen mi barco de inmediato para que puedan pilotar de regreso a la tierra. "

Bueno, Serena sabía que probablemente no serviría de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Cierto que ella tenía una orden de tránsito terrestre para todo lo que había dicho y quería asegurarse de vencer y no caer de rodillas para suplicar que no la mataran. Su padre le había enseñado que caso de duda no hay que mostrar nunca el miedo, por si acaso. Ella miró al cyborg grande y vio sus ojos ampliarse, el azul oscuro parecía profundizarse antes de que él soltara una carcajada.

"¿Es esto una broma?"

Ella consiguió mantener los hombros erguidos. "No. Soy el principal investigador de Demco. El Estrella es una nave robada que ahora pertenece a mi empresa de la Tierra bajo las leyes de tránsito. Pagamos el reclamo, así que estoy aquí para recuperarla. "

Varios de ellos se echaron a reír. Andrew finalmente habló, sonriendo, mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos.

"Tan divertida como eres, no hay manera en el infierno que yo este renunciando al Estrella por tu caso. Estás lejos de la Tierra y me importa un comino la ley de Tránsito de la Tierra o Demco. Así es cómo funciona mi ley. Lo cogimos de los piratas, por lo que nos pertenece ahora. Usted me atacó cuando subió sin permiso".

Echó un vistazo a la lanzadera y luego fulminó con la mirada a Serena, todo el humor desapareció. "Bajo la ley espacial que eso es una sentencia de muerte, y esta lanzadera ahora me pertenece, junto con todo su contenido, incluida usted."

Un nuevo hombre llegó, abriéndose paso hacia el frente, asumiendo el mando entre los hombres con facilidad. Era más alto que el resto, por lo menos seis pies y medio de altura3 luciendo una piel gris plateada. Su cabello era hermoso, también del color de la plata, luciendo casi iluminado de tan pálido. Era enorme su pecho, sus brazos, su enorme corpachón estaba envuelto y ajustado en cuero negro.

"Esas son tus maneras Andrew". La voz del hombre sonó áspera y profunda, dando escalofríos a Serena fríos sólo con oírlo. "Tratamos de razonar con los prisioneros pero han oído esas sandeces acerca de nosotros por lo que ellos no se rendirán fácilmente. " El hombre giró la cabeza y su mirada realmente azul claro se fijó en Serena y la dejó en estado de shock.

Andrew parecía irritado.

"Me alegro de que hayas llegado cuando lo hiciste. Gracias por la ayuda. ¿Quién demonios comenzó los malditos rumores todos modos? Lo peor que hemos hecho es tomar muestras de ADN para que nuestros científicos tengan algo con que trabajar. No matamos a la gente a menos que tengamos que hacerlo y no robamos sus malditos órganos".

El cyborg más grande miraba fijamente a Serena. "Se negaron a creerme. Te he oído cuando entré. ¿La estás sentenciando a muerte? Ella es una mujer, Andrew. Ni siquiera está usando armas y tan amargo como estoy ahora mismo sobre las mujeres, creo que matarla es un castigo demasiado duro."

Andrew ladró otra carcajada. "¿Cansado de las mujeres con las que has tratado, ¿eh?".

El hombre apartó la extraña mirada azul claro fuera de Serena. "Sí, es que las hembras que rescate me han cabreado. Vonlona creía que estaba muerto y entonces ella anuló nuestra unidad familiar para tener a otro hombre en su cama. "Él sonaba enojado. "Si yo hubiera sabido que no estaba ya unido hubiera tenido un mes mucho, habría tomado alguna mujer ya que no he tocado una mujer un largo tiempo ".

"Lo siento." Suspiró Andrew. "Estoy seguro que podrás recuperarla."

"Yo no la quiero", tronó el hombre, con vehemencia. "Ella estaba resentida y ha tomado esa decisión porque quiere, entonces yo ya no quiero ser parte de ella nunca más. Que siga con el otro hombre. "

"Lo siento, Darien. Sabía que eras feliz con ella. "Andrew volvió su atención a Serena. "Yo no mato mujeres. Haré que los hombres solteros le echen un vistazo, y estoy seguro de muchos la querrán, así que vamos a hacer un sorteo para regalarla ".

La repugnancia se apoderó de Serena, sabiendo que ellos pensaban que era una trabajadora del placer y que harían un sorteo para ver quien dormía con ella primero. Ella experimentó mareos y sus rodillas casi se hundieron bajo su peso. Ella no era una prostituta y no quería pasar alrededor de un grupo de hombres cyborg enormes. Ella no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Las trabajadoras forzosas del placer nunca lo hacían.

"Andrew", dijo uno de los cyborgs en voz baja. "Dámela a mí. Volt y yo estamos aburridos en nuestro tiempo libre entre los turnos." escaneó con sus oscuros ojos verdes el cuerpo de Serena y su lengua salió a lamer sus labios. "Ella definitivamente me haría mirar adelante para conseguir acabar pronto mi turno y Volt estaría encantado también de tenerla para su diversión".

Otro resopló. "Olvídalo, Nile. Teg y yo lo agradeceríamos aún más. "El cyborg de pelo negro guiñó un ojo a Serena. "Escógeme. Yo podría comerte viva".

Uno de los cyborgs en la parte de atrás empujó hacia adelante. "Si ella decide escoger a quién pertenece entonces yo quiero estar en la carrera. "Sonrió a Serena. "Te prometo que no te romperás y que te gustará vivir conmigo y con mi hermano mucho más que con ellos. "

Serena trató de recordar lo que su padre le había hablado de cyborgs, pero sólo una historia vino a la mente acerca de un prisionero que su padre había guardado que había sido malditamente posesivo con sus pertenencias. Él era el más grande de cyborg en el calabozo y él había golpeado todo el que intentaba tocar sus cosas. Su mirada voló hacia el cyborg de piel plateada con los extraños pálidos ojos azules y el pelo hermoso que fluía sobre sus hombros.

Él era el más grande de los ocho cyborgs, ella sólo le había oído decir que él no había tenido una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo y él ya no estaba casado porque su esposa se había unido a otro hombre. Ella lo miró fijamente, tomando nota de su hermoso rostro, su atractivo cuerpo musculoso y esos labios carnosos y firmes.

Algo en su interior se inclinó hacia ese cyborg, tal vez fue el hecho de que había sido traicionado por su esposa. Serena sabía todo acerca de la traición conyugal, la amargura y la soledad. Ella lo vivió cada día de su vida y durante años, atrapada en su parodia de un matrimonio. Vio a una alma gemela en esos segundos. Si tenía que ir a la cama con un hombre, él era su primera opción, pensó mientras su mirada se fijaba él, sintiendo una atracción de forma que no había experimentado en años. La idea de tener sexo con el cyborg guapo la hizo sentirse cálida y casi ansiosa por explorar la realidad de lo que se sentiría al ser tocada por él.

Ella tomó una decisión repentina. Se quedó mirando el cyborg grande cuando él volvió la cabeza tal vez sintiendo su mirada desesperada en él. Ella apenas dudó.

"Deme a él". Ella señaló a Darien, su mirada se cruzó con la suya. "Por favor".

El golpe amplió los ojos de Darien y dejó caer mandíbula.

Andrew se rió. "Hecho. Ahora perteneces a Darien, humana. Felicitaciones. "

Darien giró la cabeza, miró a Andrew y dijo "No."

Andrew se volvió, sin dejar de reír mientras empujaba a través de sus hombres para abandonar la nave. "Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿No querrás insultarme por no aceptar un regalo, verdad? "

Darien gruñó una maldición antes de mirar a Serena.

**Continuara…**

**1** seis pies de altura= unos 1,83 m. de altura

**2** 225 libras = 102,058283 kilogramos

**3** seis pies y medio de altura= unos 1,95 m. de altura


	2. Chapter 2

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena no estaba en la Estrella o en el Bridden. El cyborg irritable, Darien, había cambiado sus pertenencias de la nave. Agarrándola del brazo todo el tiempo la había llevado del Estrella, luego con furia se marcharon a otra lanzadera. Él la había encerrado en una explotación celular durante horas y luego la había recogido. La había sorprendido cuando la había escoltado en otra gran nave que no era la Estrella. Había visto la etiqueta de la nave en algunos lugares cuando fue conducida por los pasillos, por lo que sabía que estaba en el Vontage.

Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente se acordó de por qué el nombre era familiar para ella. El Vontage había sido un barco hotel de placer itinerante que viajó desde la Tierra, a Saturno, y después a la Luna. Demco no había asegurado la nave por lo que nunca había tenido que reclamarla por el robo, pero había escuchado la noticia. Mientras que el muelle de reparaciones del Vontage había sido robado se produjo un incendio en cubierta que había causado un daño en uno de los niveles. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando miró a donde la había llevado Darien.

Era una suite de hotel que tenía una enorme cama con dosel. Las paredes eran de un azul brillante con los muebles y una alfombra negros, pero fue el arte erótico colgado en las paredes-cuadros de hombres y mujeres humanos que se abrazaban desnudos y cubrían totalmente tres de las paredes-lo que la aturdió. Parecía que la habitación había sido diseñada para una escapada romántica y para una pareja perversa.

Mientras ella miraba la cama vio cadenas y restricciones envueltas alrededor de los postes de la cama de arriba hacia abajo, asemejándose a las serpientes entrelazadas de color plata.

"Es ..." Ella se quedó sin habla.

"Nunca he cambiado la decoración, tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. La cama es cómoda. "su voz era áspera y ronca.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba. Era bastante más de un pie más alta de sus 5'3 pies4. Ella tragó saliva y apartó el pelo rubio de la cara.

"Todavía estás enfadado conmigo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Eso crees?" Gruñó las palabras. "Tú te lanzaste hacia mí."

"Yo no lo hice. Sólo pedí que me entregara a ti. "

"¿Por qué?", Gruñó la palabra.

"No soy una trabajadora del placer y no quería ser una."

Esos extraños ojos se quedaron fijos en ella. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Andrew te habría hecho eso?"

"Mis oídos funcionan perfectamente." Se puso las manos en las caderas. "Escuché lo que dijo sobre entregarme a los cyborgs y la celebración de un sorteo para hacerlo. Y también oí a esos ... hombres ".

"Hacemos sorteos cuando las mujeres tienen demasiados machos para elegir y no pueden tomar una decisión. Los números se asignan y uno es el ganador. El número ganador pone para lo que habría sido entregada a un macho. Si él quiere compartir su cuerpo con otros hombres habría sido su decisión. Tú eres humana y eso te hace ser una propiedad".

"Soy una persona, no propiedad". Derramó su ira al saber que alguien podría poseerla como si se tratara de un par de botas.

"Los Cyborgs eran propiedad de la tierra." Dio unos pasos hacia Serena antes de detenerse a unos pocos pies de ella. "Al escapar para no ser asesinados por los seres humanos tomamos el camino correcto fuera de sus leyes y nuestra libertad que nos pertenece. "Tomó un profundo aliento. "¿Por qué me eligió a mí?"

Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente. "Escuché lo que dijiste, dando a entender que no me querías asesinar. También asumí que no te gusta compartir una mujer, ya que no querías a tu esposa de nuevo después de que se acostó con otro hombre. Eres muy grande también. "Pasó la mirada por él de arriba a abajo, estudiándolo de cerca. "Me puedes proteger de otros cyborgs".

Su ceja plateada se arqueó. "Si te refieres a las historias de mierda que cuentan que los cyborgs cortan humanos como recambios es falsa. Tomamos muestras de ADN porque nuestra reserva genética no es tan variada como quisiéramos. Una gran cantidad de cyborgs fueron creados a partir de las mismas muestras de ADN, por lo que la cría es difícil porque hay ir probando para asegurarse que no somos de los mismos donantes antes de formar una unidad familiar. Si una pareja se encuentra en una unidad, incluso si su ADN es demasiado similar necesitamos muestras de repuesto de donantes humanos que podemos utilizar para implantar en la hembra de modo que el ADN sea sólido para su descendencia. "

Ella se sorprendió. "Yo no había oído ese rumor acerca de que corten a la gente. Ni siquiera sabía que los cyborgs todavía existían. ¿Tienes hijos? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Sí, así es. Se requiere por ley que debamos aumentar nuestro número para asegurar nuestra continua existencia. Nos encontramos implicados en nuestro futuro y para tener uno debemos reproducirnos con tantas crías como sea posible. "

"Así que utilizas úteros artificiales y…"

"No." Él se acercó un poco más. "Nos reproducimos de la misma manera que ustedes lo hacen."

Atónita se llenó de temor, al saber que podía dejarla embarazada, que los cyborgs podían tener hijos. Estaba bastante segura de que no fueron diseñados para hacerlo. Tragó duro.

"Yo no tomo nada. Quiero decir, no estoy usando nada para prevenir el embarazo."

Frunció el ceño mientras su mirada se paseó arriba y abajo por ella. "Eres demasiado pequeña y frágil para tener sexo. Yo no podría dejarte embarazada de todos modos ya que mi esperma no ha sido activado".

"¿Activado?".

"Tenemos que inyectarnos varias vacunas para anular lo que nos hicieron." La ira era profunda en su voz."Los seres humanos no querían que pudiéramos procrear. Ellos seguro que no querían que sucediera ya que algunos cyborgs fueron utilizados como juguetes sexuales por los idiotas enfermos y pervertidos que los controlaban. Hemos encontrado una forma de evitar lo que hicieron con nosotros, pero tenemos que inyectarnos varias vacunas que duran unos pocos meses cuando planeamos tener hijos. Yo iba a ser activado para la mujer de mi unidad familiar cuando volvía a ella, pero mi nave fue dañada. No pude comunicarme con mi planeta por un tiempo y mi mujer pensó que estaba muerto. Ahora se lleva la descendencia de otra persona".

"Lo siento. ¿La amas? "

Él vaciló. "El amor es un término humano. Me gustaba el sexo, ella era atractiva, nos llevábamos bien y lo pasamos muy bien cuando estaba en Garden".

¿"Qué es Garden"?

"Mi hogar. Encontramos un planeta y nos asentamos en el después de nuestra huida de la Tierra".

Ella se sorprendió de nuevo, había supuesto que vivían similares a los nómadas en el espacio en las naves que robaron. Al parecer había un infierno de mucho más que de lo que ella sospechaba en los cyborgs. Ella se sintió aliviada también al saber lo que él había dicho que no quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella ya que era un gran bastardo. Había tenido un poco de miedo ante la idea de que él la tocara. ¿Y si no era suave? ¿Qué pasaría si ... bueno, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse ya por eso, ya que no la quería.

"Tan pronto como pueda, voy a encontrar a otro hombre para entregarte." Su mirada subió y bajo sobre ella de nuevo. "Tengo un ingeniero que es más pequeño de unos seis pies de alto y con menos musculo. Puede que te comparta con su compañero de litera, ya que son amigos muy cercanos que comparten mesa pero no abusaran de ti. "

"¡No!" Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Yo no quiero ser compartida."

"Lo que quieras es irrelevante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "

"Serena Tsukino."

"Serena Tsukino, te voy a dar a otro hombre, y si te comparte, es su decisión. Tengo trabajo que hacer y volveremos en un par de horas. No desembales ni te pongas demasiado cómoda".

Ella lo vio salir con un miedo helado acomodándose en su vientre. Ella no quería ser entregada a un tipo que iba a compartirla con los demás hombres. Ella se estremeció y no fue en el buen sentido. Ella trabajó con una mujer llamada Dana que le hubiera encantado ser compartida entre dos hombres, pero que Serena no creía que fuera una buena idea. Se acercó a la enorme cama y echando una mirada a las cadenas se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suave colchón. Su mente comenzó a trabajar hacia una solución.

Pasaron así dos horas mientras ella miraba el reloj en la pared delante de las puertas cuando se abrieron y entró Darien en la habitación. Parecía estresado y su cabello plateado estaba desordenado como si hubiera pasado los dedos cientos de veces por él. La irritación brilló en su plateada mirada azul al aterrizar sobre ella. Llevaba algo en su brazo que llamó su atención enfocándose en el envase cuando él se acercó a ella y a la cama.

"Pensé que tendrías hambre." Dejó caer la caja al lado de ella. "Come. Yo voy a ducharme."

"Quería hablar con usted."

Él ya había girado lejos, pero luego se paró. No se dio la vuelta, en vez de eso optó por mantenerse de espaldas a ella. "No tenemos nada que discutir. Tengo una reunión con el ingeniero en la mañana, cuando termine su turno, pero estoy seguro de que te querrá." Él irrumpió en el cuarto de baño.

Abrió la caja e hizo una mueca cuando vio que estaba llena de paquetes de comida.

Levantó uno, sorprendida al leer que era de la Tierra. Se dio cuenta de que no debía sorprenderse en absoluto ya que el Vontage era un hotel flotante de la Tierra y, obviamente, la comida estaba en los grandes almacenes de la nave. Ella suspiró, abriendo un paquete que decía –bistec-. No estaba demasiado mal, pero era todo lo que comería. Oyó como se apagaba el agua en el baño y se puso de pie, colocando la caja y su basura en el suelo. Se volvió hacia Darien mientras esperaba a que entrara en la habitación.

Salió del cuarto de baño llevando unos cómodos pantalones flojos. Serena se quedó con la boca abierta mirando fijamente sus gruesos músculos como cordones, pensando que tenía el mejor maldito cuerpo que jamás había visto. Ella vio las cicatrices en su pecho y una más gruesa en su hombro izquierdo. Él también tenía tatuadas líneas extrañas desde el principio de su clavícula, en la parte superior de su hombro que desaparecían por encima de su espalda. Más tatuajes adornaban su caja torácica, lo que hacía modelos muy atractivos en su piel. Su cabello mojado se agitó al salir y parecía que tenía algunos rizos cuando estaba mojado. Sus pálidos ojos azules estaban fijos en ella.

"Puedes dormir en el suelo. Puedes tener una de las mantas y una almohada de mi cama".

Con el corazón desbocado, temeroso, y muy inquieta, ella se quitó los zapatos mientras cerraba su mirada con la suya. "Yo voy a dormir en el suelo. Tampoco me vas a entregar a ningún ingeniero que puede o no decidir pasarme a sus amigos. "

"Tú eres de mi propiedad y harás lo que te ordene." la voz del hombre paso de un tono helado y áspero como la grava a otro más profundo como un completo gruñido.

No pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño puesto que no quería matarla. Serena cogió su camisa, pasándola por su cabeza. Ella vio como él entrecerraba sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Las manos grandes de Darien apretaron sus puños en los costados cuando ella alcanzó a desabrochar su sostén, trasformando en calor flameante las mejillas de Serena. Ella no era de las que se desnudaba frente a un extraño pero tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido tocada. La idea de él poniendo sus manos sobre ella la excitaba, instándola a seguir desvistiéndose.

ÉL no dijo una palabra ni se movió mientras ella dejaba caer su sujetador. Ella siguió buscando sus pantalones y rápidamente lo empujó hacia abajo por sus piernas, bajando las bragas con ellos. Totalmente desnuda, se enderezó para encontrarse con su mirada atónita.

"¿Cuáles son…" Su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué te has desnudado?"

"Yo soy inteligente. No puedo escaparme, por lo que estaré aquí hasta que exista la posibilidad real de escapar y eso significa que te necesito para sobrevivir." Ella dio un paso hacia él. "A ti no te gusta compartir mujeres, tú eres el más grande cyborg que he visto y sé que no me quieres muerta. Eso quiere decir que me quiero quedar contigo".

Él parpadeó, pero no se movió. Serena no tenía ese problema, avanzó poco a poco hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él.

"Tú dijiste que no has tenido una mujer en mucho tiempo. Soy una mujer, estoy dispuesta, estoy aquí y pienso permanecer contigo en lugar de ser entregada a otra persona. Pensé que podríamos llegar a un entendimiento. Si me proteges y me mantienes a salvo de los otros cyborgs entonces voy a hacer casi cualquier cosa para mantenerte feliz. Yo no tengo mucho... bueno, cualquier experiencia en la seducción ... pero lo intentaré ".

Los ojos de Darien estaban muy abiertos y aturdidos por completo. "¿Eres virgen?"

Ella se echó a reír. "No. Estoy casada en realidad. "

Su rostro se endureció y su boca se convirtió en una expresión enojada. "Eres de otro hombre, pero estás tan ansiosamente ofreciendo tu cuerpo para mí?"

"No he tocado a mi marido en un tiempo muy largo y nunca tuve un romance, por miedo de que lo averiguara y me pusiera en la calle. Me casé con él pensando que era alguien que no lo era." Hizo una pausa. "Él tiene una amante. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? "

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Una amante es una mujer a la que pagan por sexo y es exclusivamente suya para usarla. Él no podía casarse con ella porque tiene un trabajo importante con un padre al que tiene que impresionar para ganar más dinero al heredarlo a la muerte de su padre. Él nunca me amó, mintió acerca de eso y me engañó. Yo era ingenua, pero me di cuenta muy pronto que apenas me toleraba. Duerme con otras mujeres tanto como puede, así que dejé de compartir una habitación con él y me fui a vivir al otro lado de la casa que compartimos. Él no me deja divorciarme porque dice que lo avergonzaría y que le gusta tener una esposa respetable para ganarse el favor de su padre. Él es mi jefe, así que si lo dejo me dijo que me despediría y se aseguraría de que nadie me volvería a contratar otra vez. En la tierra, sin trabajo, yo estaría sin un hogar y sabes lo que hacen con las personas sin hogar. ¿No? Obligan a las mujeres a trabajar en puestos de trabajo de los trabajadores de placer o nos hacen empleados del gobierno que terminan recogiendo la basura y viviendo con docenas de otras personas en una habitación pequeña. Es... el infierno."

Su ira se desvaneció. Darien seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero aflojó sus puños mientras la alcanzaba. Serena se tensó un poco, pero obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse cuando sus manos se curvaron en sus caderas. Eran grandes y cálidas cuando la agarró suavemente. Él respiró profundamente.

"¿A cuántos hombres has tenido?"

"Dos. Yo vivía con un hombre con el que trabajé durante seis años, pero fue asesinado cuando intentó salvarme cuando estábamos tratando de recuperar bienes robados. Estaba devastada y Seiya, ese es el nombre de mi marido, lo utilizó a su favor para que me casara con él."

Sus manos cayeron. "Sube a la cama."

"¿Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces?"

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y luego levantó para mirarla a los ojos azules. "Sí". Todavía vaciló. "Quiero dejar claro que voy a tener sexo contigo.

¿Puedes prometerme que no vas a dejar que otros hombres me toquen? "

"Si te tomo como mía ningún otro hombre te tocará".

"Si?"

"Tú no estás en la cama sin embargo... a menos que quieras que tome de pie".

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho mientras se movía hacia la cama.

¿Qué tipo de amante sería el cyborg grande? Rezó porque no fuera nada parecido a Seiya. Su marido no era nada amoroso era un maldito egoísta en la cama. Si alguna vez se hubiera acostado con Seiya antes del matrimonio nunca se habría casado con él. Él era un "dos minutos que no creía en los juegos previos, ni siquiera tenía el gusto para hacer frente a Serena cuando había acabado.

Ella se subió a la cama y se tendió de espaldas.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar al cyborg cuando él no se reunió de inmediato con ella. Él no se había movido de donde lo había dejado, su mirada la observaba en silencio. Le devolvió la mirada, esperando que él hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

"Tienes miedo de mí."

Podría mentir, pero parecía bastante inteligente decir la verdad. "Lo tengo. Eres muy grande y, obviamente, fuerte. He oído todo acerca de las mejoras cyborg. Podrías romper mis huesos, sin siquiera sufrir una distensión muscular. Eres más fuerte, más rápido y más grande que los hombres normales así que por supuesto que tengo un poco de miedo de ti. "

"¿Qué sabes de cyborgs?"

Vaciló, se sentó y cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos para ocultarlos, sintiéndose incómoda sentada desnuda en la cama grande. "Yo sé que la Tierra trató de matar a tu especie y que los temían. Sé que estáis luchando contra las máquinas y contra los implantes que os pusieron en el cuerpo y en su cerebro. "Hizo una pausa, sin saber lo que buscaba en su respuesta.

"¿Alguna vez has conocido a mi clase?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Los cyborgs habían desaparecido de la Tierra cuando yo tenía tres años de edad los que quedaban estaban presos".

"Así que leíste sobre nosotros en los archivos de historia?"

Ella vaciló. "Yo conocía a alguien que era un guardia militar de uno de los pocos cyborg sobrevivientes capturados después de la orden de acabar con el programa cyborg, antes de que fueran ejecutados. "

Parpadeó un par de veces. Darien finalmente se movió, cerrando la distancia que lo separaba de la cama. Su mirada pasó por encima de su cuerpo antes de mirarla fijamente "No te quiero. Eres demasiado pequeña, demasiado frágil, y no eres mi tipo. Puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche, pero por la mañana te vas a ir con mi ingeniero".

El shock pasó a través de ella. "Yo soy atractiva".

Él inclinó la cabeza. "Estás en lo cierto. Eres muy atractiva, pero no eres mi tipo. Mi hembra era de seis pies y cuatro con un cuerpo sólido. "Su mirada bajó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y luego subió. "Tú no eres lo suficientemente resistente para alguien como yo y yo me como a las hembras agresivas. Serás mucho más adecuada para otro hombre. "

"¿Entonces estás simplemente tirándome?" Serena estaba en shock. Había hombres golpeando por ella todo el momento cuando ella estaba vestida pero ahora que ella estaba desnuda en la cama de este hombre él la estaba rechazando. Eso quemaba y era insultante como el infierno. "Dijiste que no habías tenido una mujer en un largo tiempo. ¿Prefieres estar sin sexo que lo tenerlo conmigo?

Él hizo una pausa. "Hay mujeres cyborg en un planeta al que llegaremos por la mañana. Muchas de ellas han mostrado interés en formar una unidad familiar conmigo, pero yo pensaba que había formado una con mi mujer. Ahora que sé que soy libre, me puede convenir unirme a otra cyborg femenino, así que no estaré por mucho tiempo sin sexo".

Se mordió el labio, ella lo miró. "Por favor no me des a alguien más."

Él suspiró. "Vas a estar bien tratada." Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia un aparador, en menos de un minuto volvió, lanzando una gran camisa gris sobre ella. "Ponte esto".

Sus manos temblaban mientras se ponía la camisa suficientemente grande para cubrir su cuerpo. Él iba a regalarla, su vida iba a ser un verdadero infierno, y la idea de atacarle incluso llegó a su mente. Si ella lo atacaba él podría matarla, pero ella pensó que sería mejor morir que convertirse en la puta de la nave.

"No lo tomes como algo personal", dijo en voz baja. "Yo fui un prisionero cuando intentaron acabar con nosotros en la Tierra. "Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Pasé seis años en prisión en la Tierra hasta que escapé cuando hubo un fallo en el sistema después de una tormenta de nieve. Yo no odio a los seres humanos, pero no quiero involucrarme con uno. Los años que pasé encerrado me hicieron no querer confiar en su clase de nuevo. "

Ella lo miró alucinada. "¿Estabas en un centro de detención en la Tierra?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ellos tenían un uso para mí, pero cuando terminaron estaba programado para ejecutarme dentro de los sesenta y cuatro días."

La esperanza la golpeó con fuerza y rápido. Había sido detenido, lo que significaba que había sido sometido al mismo procedimiento que los cyborgs que su padre había protegido. ¿Sabía lo que habían hecho por él? ¿Qué de haber conseguido reprogramarlo el chip extra habría sido destituido de su cerebro? Su padre dijo que no le habían dicho a los cyborgs lo que se había hecho con ellos cuando los procesaron en los centros de detención por temor lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sus pensamientos iban a toda marcha.

"¿Podrías sentarte en la cama para que podamos hablar de esto?"

Él la miró con inquietud. "¿Quieres seducirme? No va a suceder. Yo no soy un macho de la Tierra".

"No se me ocurriría hacer eso", era una mentira, lisa y llanamente. "Me gustaría saber más acerca de ese ingeniero. Tengo miedo. Por favor, siéntate y por lo menos me dices lo que sabes acerca de él, para que tenga menos miedo. Yo no hice nada contra ti cuando estabas en la Tierra. Soy demasiado joven para haber sido parte de eso. "

Vaciló, estudiándola, pero finalmente se trasladó a la cama y se sentó todo el camino al fondo, lejos de ella. La cama descendió bajo su impresionante peso. Él respiró hondo y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. "Estoy cansado, pero voy a responder a algunas de tus preguntas. Sigue adelante y pregunta, pero hazlo con rapidez. "

Tragando saliva, el corazón le latía con fuerza, ella miró esos ojos hermosos. "¿Me escucharás, Darien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Pregunta tus preguntas. Te doy cinco minutos…eso es todo."

Aterrorizada, ella soltó las palabras que su padre le había dicho tantas veces cuando era niña que ella nunca las olvidó. "Spectrum tres-tres-tres-seis!"

Darien abrió la boca, probablemente para pedirle lo que quería decir, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inerte. Serena se abalanzó sobre el gran cyborg cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse hacia delante. Ella lo quería en la cama, no en el suelo o que nunca podría colocarlo en el colchón. Ella agarró sus hombros y tiró con fuerza, gruñendo mientras luchaba con su peso flojo para después de sujetarlo dejarlo caer de nuevo hacia ella, en la cama. A medida que su cuerpo aterrizaba, la cama rebotó un poco y estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la parte superior.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos cerrados. "Oh mierda. Realmente funcionó".

Su padre le había dicho que había reprogramado a los cyborgs para apagarse por diez minutos y le había dado el código que activaba el programa defensivo. El chip había sido añadido para el caso de que alguna vez hubiera rebelión, escaparan, o por si un guardia estaba atrapado en una habitación con uno tratando de matarlo. Los cyborgs eran súper soldados y sus guardianes habían tenido tanto miedo de lo malditamente inteligentes que eran incluso encerrados en centros de detención, por lo que habían incorporado un chip para apagarlos cuando esas palabras fueran pronunciadas, enviando una sacudida a todo su hardware, lo que obligaba a reiniciarse por completo.

Tenía diez minutos antes de que el cerebro del enorme cyborg saliera de la desconexión y ella se podía imaginar lo enojado que estaría con ella cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ella alzó sus hombros y giró la cabeza, mirando las cadenas envueltas alrededor del marco de la cama. Su mirada volvió a Darien.

Ella estaba en un buen lío si esto no funcionaba, pero infiernos, él la iba a regalar pasase lo que pasase. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tenía que perder? Se puso de pie en la cama, moviéndose cuidadosamente alrededor de su cuerpo inerte al caminar hacia los postes. El tiempo seguía corriendo rápido y tenía mucho que hacer.

**Continuara…**

4 Cinco pies con tres son aproximadamente 1'60metros puesto que un pie equivale aproximadamente a 0.303333cm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

La preocupación hizo a Serena morderse el labio al ver que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos. Comprobó el pulso en su garganta otra vez, sintiéndose aliviada cuando vio que era fuerte y constante. Su corazón estaba bien, su respiración también pero no había despertado de la forma en que se suponía. Su padre le había dicho diez minutos, pero ya llevaba más de quince y Darien todavía no había salido del estado de desconexión.

"¿Darien? Despierta, por favor. "

Vaciló y luego se sentó a horcajadas de su cintura mientras ponía sus manos sobre su liso pecho. Su piel estaba caliente y se dio cuenta de nuevo lo malditamente grande que era. Sus rodillas apenas tocaban el colchón con ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ella sabía que su peso no le haría daño. Ella se frotó con él, dejando que sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus costillas, sintiendo sus músculos relajados bajo sus palmas y sus yemas de los dedos. Eran fácil sentirlos porque habían cantidad de músculos que tocar.

"¿Darien? Maldita sea, ¡despierta! ¿Por favor? "

Se quedó sin aliento cuando el hombre debajo de ella de repente se sacudió violentamente, sus ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de sentarse con ella encima. No podía moverse mucho, gracias a las restricciones debido a la forma de águila en que ella las había colocado, pero aún así la hacía sentir terror. ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la cama o las delgadas cadenas que estaban conectadas a él? Su mirada sorprendida se centró en ella y al segundo siguiente vio pura rabia en sus ojos cuando él tiró de las restricciones de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Él comenzó a luchar, corcoveando sus caderas, girándolas tratando de liberarse. Serena tuvo que apretar sus prietos muslos contra sus caderas para permanecer sentada sobre él. Esperaba que su peso ayudara a mantenerlo abajo.

"¡Basta!" Ella se frotó en su pecho de nuevo. "No voy a hacerte daño."

Él rugió de rabia, el fuerte sonido reverberó en sus oídos. Él no se calmó. Al contrario él luchó más difícil, pero por suerte las restricciones aguantaron. Oyó el crujido de la madera como si fuera a romperse. Podía ver sus músculos abultados y el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de sacar los postes de la cama del marco. Él la miró fijamente, con la boca cerrada a punto de romperse por el sonido furioso que lanzó.

"Cálmate".

"Cálmate?" Gruñó las palabras. "¿Qué me hiciste?".

"No estaba tratando de robarte". Se relajó, mirando a sus ojos feroces. "Yo no quiero ser dada a otra persona."

"Así que me tocaste de alguna manera y me ataste a la cama?" Él gruñó igual que lo haría un animal, sorprendiéndola. "Si piensas que puedes pedir un rescate para escapar de la nave, te van a matar al segundo de salir de esta sala o vendrán a por ti. Tu plan de escape no va a funcionar. "

"Ya sé que el plan no va a funcionar", admitió. "Tampoco soy estúpida. Estoy segura que el Vontage tiene cápsulas de escape, pero también sé que esta nave es de primera clase, así que podría fácilmente adelantar a una capsula así que huir en una no asegura mi libertad. Maldición, estoy muy lejos de la Tierra de todos modos, incluso si no me persigues. Llevamos semanas de viaje y mientras yo huyo en una capsula sería un blanco fácil para cualquier pirata que me viera en una de esas cosas lentas".

Él la miró.

Ella respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios deshilachados. "Tal vez esto no sea un buena idea, pero estoy desesperada. "

"Libérame ahora y no te mataré." Tiró de las restricciones de los brazos perro no se movieron.

"No hay manera ni en el infierno, te dejaré así hasta que trabajemos en algunas cosas."

Él gruñó otra vez, mirándola. "Cuando me libere te vas a arrepentir".

"Probablemente".

"Si me matas, te van a matar".

"No voy a matarte. Si quisiera verte muerto no te habría despertado. Yo os lo hubiera hecho cuando dormías. Yo no soy una asesina, maldita sea."

"¿Qué me hiciste?"

Ella vaciló. "no te lo voy a decir. Escucha, Darien. No quiero ser entregada a tu ingeniero. Quiero quedarme contigo".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Él estaba totalmente furioso y se notaba. "Este es tu plan? ¿Crees que puedes conseguir que te prometa eso por la fuerza? "hizo una pausa-. "Está bien. Suéltame y te juro te protegeré".

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Serena suspiró. "Por supuesto. Justo. Soy estúpida. Al segundo de soltarte seguro que me harás daño. "

Él frunció el ceño. "Yo no golpeo a las mujeres y no voy a matarte, pero ya me estas soltando".

"Podríamos seguir con ese plan, pero no quiero estar atado".

"¿Qué hace falta para que me liberes?" Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mirándola de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya te dije lo que quiero."

"Entonces yo prometo hacerlo".

Suspirando, ella apartó la mirada de sus ojos para dejar vagar su mirada por encima de su enorme pecho. El tipo tenía un cuerpo que no se acababa. Vaciló y luego cogió la parte inferior de la camisa holgada que llevaba. Ella tuvo que levantar un poco su culo de él para sacarla. La dejó caer a un lado de la cama y trató de no sonrojarse ya que estaba totalmente desnuda. Arriesgando una mirada a su cara, vio su sorpresa. Él no la miraba, sino que miraba directo sus pechos desnudos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella vaciló. "¿Crees que soy demasiado frágil para tener sexo contigo y crees que no soy de tu agrado." Hizo una pausa. "No soy muy buena con lo de la seducción como ya he mencionado antes, pero qué demonios." Ella se inclinó sobre él, con las manos arrastrándose por su cuerpo sobre su pecho hasta que sus narices estaban a pulgadas. "Me imagino que si te muestro que es posible entre nosotros, me conservaras."

Darien abrió la boca y luego la apretó en una línea. El la miró.

"Esa no es la respuesta que estaba buscando." Le sonrió. "¿No es algo caliente que estés atado con una mujer desnuda encima de ti?"

Él le gruñó.

"Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil". Ella se empujó encima de él, bajando por su cuerpo para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Su mirada voló y se centró en sus bellos ojos. Ella movió un poco las caderas, frotándose en su polla gruesa, muy dura atrapada en sus pantalones bajo ella. "Para alguien que no le interesa, te sientes muy duro para mí."

Él la miró. "Yo no te quiero. Mi cuerpo reacciona pero es sólo una respuesta, como respirar".

"Ouch. Ya sabes cómo matar el ego de una mujer, ¿no? "

"Déjame ir ahora, Serena Tsukino."

"Llámame Serena ya que, según tú, yo te pertenezco."

"Si te quitas de encima, será peor para ti a largo plazo".

"Así está la cosa. Si te dejo ir, me vas a encerrar, entonces probablemente me entregaras a otra persona y yo no quiero eso ".

"No importa lo que quieras."

Ella parpadeó. Su plan así no iba a funcionar de la forma que ella quería. Ella estaba improvisando sin embargo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser seducir a un hombre que no se hubiera tenido sexo hace mucho tiempo? Podía sentir que como sobresalía debajo de ella, lo que demostraba que Darien estaba muy excitado. Tragó saliva para eliminar el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Por cómo se sentía al tacto calculaba que quizás era espantosamente grande para sus estándares.

"Dijiste que te gustan las mujeres agresivas." Ella le sonrió. "¿Has tenido alguna vez una mujer te haya atado y tomado en una cama? ¿No tengo puntos por eso?" Sus hermosos ojos claros casi se cerraron completamente ya que se estrecharon. Tomó una respiración profunda, haciendo que su impresionante pecho se expandiera aún más. Ella vio realmente poco pelo en su parte superior del cuerpo, sólo una pequeña cantidad debajo de sus brazos, y por supuesto, el pelo de su cabeza.

O se había afeitado la cara o no crecía pelo allí. Ella no sabía lo suficiente sobre cyborgs para saber si tenían pelo facial.

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó debajo de ella y entonces empezó a tirar de nuevo de las restricciones de cuero.

El shock crepitó a través de ella, al darse cuenta de que la cama crujió en unos pocos lugares haciéndole ver que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la maldita cama si ella no lo soltaba. Ella bajó sobre él y se fue a su pezón izquierdo, feliz al ver que no tenía pelos en su pecho. Abrió la boca y su gran cuerpo se sacudió bajo ella cuando comenzó a chupar sobre su pezón. Dejó que sus dientes rastrillaran sobre la areola endurecida. Él dejó de tirar del marco de la cama, aún bajo ella.

Ella se amamantó de él, disfrutando mientras lo hacía. Ella realmente era mala en esto de la seducción, pero iba a aprendería como la mejor prostituta con tal de salvar su vida. Ella vio lo irónico que era pero si tenía que acostarse con alguien quería al hombre que tenía debajo, que podía protegerla, que prefería no compartir una mujer, y además era malditamente atractivo.

Sus manos comenzaron a explorar su piel, subiendo por su estómago y deslizándose hacia la parte inferior. Rozaron el material de sus pantalones y luego sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de la pretina.

Darien gimió suavemente, arqueando ligeramente sus caderas, levantando su cuerpo entero unas pulgadas de la cama, sacando las rodillas del colchón. Eso hizo que Serena volviera a fijarse en lo malditamente fuerte que era.

Sus manos trabajaban en sus pantalones mientras él se arqueaba, tirando de ellos hacia abajo para mostrar más piel. Su boca dejó su pezón y ella miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía vello a unos pocos centímetros debajo de su ombligo, que dejaba una estela plateada bajando hacia su parte inferior.

Tiró de los pantalones más hasta que ella liberó su polla. La visión a hizo jadear en voz baja. Tragó saliva mientras lo miraba. Sus caderas bajaron de nuevo a la cama mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido otra vez. Oyó la cama crujir y su cabeza se levantó para mirar un par de furiosos ojos azul pálido que la fulminaban con la mirada. Darien se tensó más, mientras sus músculos de los abultados brazos tiraban del armazón de la cama.

Ella estaba conmocionada por la anchura de su larga polla con la piel un tono más oscuro que el resto de su cuerpo cuando de repente escuchó el sonido de la madera estallando mientras trataba de romper las cadenas que le ataban a la cama.

Serena llevó la mano a su pene al instante, su mano de piel mucho más pálida, piel rosada chocaba en contraste junto a su eje más oscuro mientras sus dedos trataban de enroscarse a su alrededor. Él era tan grueso que sus dedos no estaban ni siquiera cerca de abarcarlo. Él era tan amplio que se preguntó si incluso podría caber dentro de ella. Él se quedó inmóvil mientras ella se apoderaba de él, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras ella se miraba en su hermoso rostro.

"No", dijo con una voz profunda y retumbante.

Ella se lamió los labios. Estaban repentinamente secos. Su mirada se apartó de sus ojos para sacar su lengua a humedecer su labio superior y luego bajar sobre él. Ella vio su pecho expandirse cuando respiró fuertemente. Hizo una pausa y luego se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de nuevo. Darien recogió el movimiento con otra profunda respiración. Su polla impresionantemente gruesa se movió, revelando que ella definitivamente tenía todo su interés.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente hasta que se encontró con su mirada. "Voy a hacerte lo que quieras si me prometes cumplir." Ella pasó su lengua por los labios.

"Nada en absoluto".

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras en su boca se instalaba una línea sombría. "Quiero que me dejes ir."

Maldita sea, era terco. Ella levantó la pierna y se movió para quedar entre sus muslos, donde sus pantalones estaban agrupados justo debajo de su pene al descubierto.

Ella no sería capaz de liberarlo de sus pantalones a menos que le quitara las restricciones en los tobillos para sacarlos por sus piernas. Ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Si le liberaba las piernas él podría herirla o matarla si quisiera. Abrió los ojos y la miró irritado con los párpados entornados. Ella mantuvo su mano sujetando su polla rígida todo el tiempo.

Ella apartó la mirada para estudiar su impresionante erección. Era realmente una hermosa erección, cosa que le sorprendía porque nunca pensó en el terreno sexual que un hombre pudiera ser atractivo. Estaba perfectamente formado. El pene del macho humano tenía más roja la cabeza cuando excitaban. La polla del cyborg era un punto de color más oscuro de su tono de piel. La polla de Darien era hermosa, pulida, de color casi peltre5. Varios tonos más oscuros que su tono de piel plateado. Ella se inclinó sobre él, avanzando lentamente su boca sobre su polla.

"No", le ordenó con dureza.

Se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada alta bloqueando la suya. Se pasó la lengua por los labios lentamente, haciendo un espectáculo al hacerlo. Su polla tembló en su mano otra vez. Ella vio que su pecho se elevaba rápidamente, diciéndole que estaba muy interesado. Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él, sonriendo.

"Házmelo".

El shock rompió a través de la cara de Serena y quiso patearse a sí misma, por burlarse incitándolo, e incluso se preguntó por qué ella tuvo que hacerlo. Tal vez estaba un poco cansada de que los hombres a su alrededor siempre tuvieran el control. Éste estaba atado, por lo que ella tenía el control. El verlo atado hacía que se sintiera poderosa todos esos músculos tensos, la ponían más caliente de lo que quería admitir, sintiendo la humedad entre sus muslos.

Era tan condenadamente sexy y el hecho de que estaba bajo su poder la calentaba más. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no lograba enfriarse. Ella miró hacia otro lado bajando la mirada, se acercó más a su polla, con su boca abierta, y se dio cuenta de lo grande que era en realidad.

Ella vaciló, ajustándolo en la mano, y luego le pasó la lengua desde la base de su eje hacia arriba hasta su ancha corona. El cyborg se quedó extrañamente quieto, incluso el sonido de su respiración se quedó repentinamente suspendida. Serena titubeó y luego puso a prueba los límites de su boca tomando la punta de su interior. Lo oyó aspirar aire entonces. Su polla se sacudió en la mano y en contra de su lengua. Metió unos pocos centímetros más en el interior de su boca caliente, sus dientes suavemente raspando contra él, ya que apenas le cabía.

Su dulzor burlaba sus papilas gustativas. Ella lamió la punta de él, saboreando un poco más del pre-semen que allí se encontraba. Él no sabía a macho humano. Había bajado la cabeza a menudo con su primer novio, pero de eso ya hacía unos cuantos años. Se había negado a hacerlo por su marido. Él era un idiota y ella nunca había querido chupársela y menos después de la primera vez que la había llevado a la cama. Él era egoísta con sus propias necesidades y cuando le había preguntado a ella si quería hacérselo ella le había rechazado de plano.

"Para", dijo la voz áspera de Darien.

Ella lo lamió de nuevo, disfrutando de su dulce sabor. Él decía que no, pero su cuerpo estaba diciendo que sí. Ella comenzó a trabajarlo con la boca, unos pocos centímetros porque él era demasiado grande como para tomar más en el interior de su boca. Su polla se volvió tan rígida que empezó a sentirse tan dura como su nombre6. Más de su gusto dulce salió fuera de él, y ella respondió con gemidos, su polla se vio sacudida por las vibraciones de sus gemidos golpeando contra su excitada carne hinchada.

Se movía con lentitud, de manera constante, volviendo la cabeza para tomarlo desde los nuevos ángulos, llevándolo cada vez un poco más profundo en el interior de su boca mientras ella se acostumbraba a su anchura. Oyó el cambio de la respiración de Darien que se hacía dura y desigual, y luego sus caderas empezaron a mecerse ligeramente contra su boca. Ella ahuecó sus grandes y pesados testículos, sin vello, con sus manos sintiendo al apretarlos que él se iba a correr. Ella aumentó el ritmo, tomando un poco más de él. Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ella arrancó su boca de la polla, levantando la cabeza.

La cabeza de Darien se fue hacia atrás, sus labios se separaron ligeramente mientras tomaba respiraciones irregulares, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de que su mandíbula tirara de él hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Era hermoso y salvaje de aspecto cuando la pasión se apoderó de él. El sudor perlaba su frente y vio que sus puños sujetaban las cadenas atadas a sus brazos. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya.

"Quiero quedarme contigo".

La boca de Darien chasqueó, se cerró y su mandíbula se tensó. Supo que apretaba los dientes.

La pasión en sus ojos se enfrió apareciendo una dureza que casi dio miedo Serena. Quizá estaba arriesgando demasiado. Quizá ahora la odiaría. Ella no deseaba eso. Se movió, subiendo, y se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura. Puso la mano sobre su pecho, usándola para levantarse y para ajustar su carne excitada bajo ella. Ella lo miró a los ojos de forma caliente y luego bajó su cuerpo, todavía agarrando su polla increíblemente dura para guiarlo en ella.

Sabía que debería estar avergonzada de lo mojada que estaba. El cyborg la había calentado, oír sus respiraciones jadeantes y saborearlo habían llevado a su cuerpo a desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Diablos, ella apenas podía recordar un momento que hubiera estado tan caliente como para que su vientre empezara a sentirse adolorido, ya que su cuerpo se estremecía y lloraba por la necesidad. La amplia punta de su polla se frotaba contra su apertura embromándola, prometiéndole cosas que realmente quería. Ella quería ser llenada por él. Su humedad era definitivamente casi vergonzosa.

Su mandíbula se apretó de nuevo, pero él no dijo ni una palabra. Serena vaciló un segundo antes de ayudarse a bajar con su propio peso. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la gravedad obligó a la punta de su polla gruesa presionar contra su coño, se alarmó un poco por como sus paredes vaginales intentaron ampliarse lo suficiente como para acogerlo en su interior.

"No", dijo con voz áspera. "Eres demasiado pequeña".

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Dio un suspiro tembloroso y se relajó, dejando que su peso la ayudara aún más. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando la punta de su gruesa polla entró en su ansioso coño.

La sensación de su coño estirándose para tomar todo de él era intensa, una mezcla de placer y dolor. Ella experimentó un impulso, un pequeño tirón a distancia, pero cuando le miró fijamente a los ojos, al ver como se estrechaban, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo temblar bajo ella, ella lo quería, independientemente de si le hacía daño. Dejó caer más de su peso para que su enorme polla pulgada a pulgada fuera llenando su interior.

Él gimió suavemente, cerrando los ojos mientras echaba atrás su cabeza. La cama crujió cuando sus brazos se tensaron, tirando de nuevo de sus cadenas. Serena se levantó, casi tirando de su polla antes de que ella se relajara y se recostó hacia abajo, teniendo aún más de él. Un suave gemido de placer la lleno. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era maravillosa, a pesar de que casi rayaba en dolor. Ella facilitó su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que su polla estaba dentro completamente, cada centímetro de su magnífica polla se enterraba cómodamente dentro de su vagina.

Él se movió dentro de ella, haciéndola temblar en respuesta al movimiento. Ella respiraba de manera irregular. Ella apoyó las manos en sus caderas y utilizando sus piernas, se levantó para luego bajar de nuevo, poco a poco, cabalgándolo como si fuera un caballo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Era un nuevo nivel en el que nunca había estado. Quería gritar, gritar, gemir, y sólo seguir sintiendo el éxtasis que su cuerpo estaba creando. Nada había sido tan bueno antes. Nada se acercaba ni siquiera a la clase de puro deleite que esa gruesa polla le estaba dando, golpeando, frotando, y provocando cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Ella cerró los ojos, apenas sintiendo otra cosa que el placer mientras se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo de él. Otro gemido arrancó de ella mientras cogía el ritmo, balanceándose arriba y abajo por su polla aumentando su pasión. Era tan increíblemente dura, llenándola con tanta fuerza que ella podía sentir cada una de las pulgadas generosas rozando en nervios que nunca supo que tenía. Sus movimientos se desesperaron cuando su pasión ardió más alto, la promesa de clímax se asomaba mientras lo cabalgaba.

El hombre bajo ella se tensó, su cuerpo se elevó de la cama, haciéndola gritar en protesta cuando sus rodillas cayeron a la izquierda de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Estaba sujetando las cadenas, arqueando la cama, utilizándola para hacerlo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Movió las piernas, poniendo la parte de atrás de los pies en la parte superior de los muslos, e hizo palanca con sus manos agarrándola de la parte superior de sus caderas para mantenerse en movimiento.

Ahora que tenía algo para sujetar de nuevo contra ella fue capaz de moverse frenéticamente, oponiéndose a él. El clímax se estrelló a través de su cuerpo de forma dura, rápida y casi brutalmente como si el éxtasis la desgarrara.

Alguien gritó y como Serena se derrumbó sobre el gran cuerpo del hombre debajo de ella, se dio cuenta de que había sido él. Dentro de coño, Darien empezó a llegar duro, disparando su liberación profundamente en ella. Su pene se retorció con fuerza, latiendo como un corazón dentro de las paredes de su vagina. Sus músculos temblaban al calor de la locura, llenándola caliente cuando ella gimió en voz alta mientras que él siguió bombeando hasta que se quedó en silencio debajo de ella. Su mejilla terminó descansando en su pecho, el estómago contra el de él, y él se relajó bajo ella cuando su cuerpo cayó sin fuerzas de nuevo en la cama, haciendo que sus rodillas golpeasen el colchón nuevo.

Los dos estaban respirando pesadamente. Serena estaba más que un poco sorprendida cuando yacía encima de él, tratando de recuperarse del mejor maldito orgasmo que jamás había experimentado. El sudor goteó entre sus cuerpos, pero ella lo ignoró. Ella pensó quitarse de encima de él pero sabía que era más grande que ella y que no le estaba aplastando además respiraba perfectamente incluso con su peso encima, cada respiración la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de separar sus cuerpos de donde estaban unidos, sintiéndose fusionada con él.

Pasó más de un minuto. Darien estaba tranquilo, no luchaba por soltarse y su respiración se había acompasado a la de ella, se preguntó si se habría dormido. Su ex-novio siempre se repantigaba después del sexo. Nunca se había acostado con su marido porque prefirió dejar su cama después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales al principio de su matrimonio, de modo que no sabía sobre él. Ella se levantó, con la barbilla apuntando a un par de furiosos ojos azules pálidos.

"¿Me vas a liberar ahora?" Su voz era brusca y baja.

Tragando, ella se dio cuenta que aún estaba súper cabreado. Es evidente que el sexo no amansaba a los cyborg. Ella miró a su hermoso rostro de color gris plateado y se dio cuenta de su error. Él no era completamente humano por lo que esperar que reaccionara de manera similar había sido un error por su parte.

Ella odió las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que nada que pudiera hacer o decir iba a cambiar su opinión acerca de entregarla. Ella parpadeó de nuevo, pero no antes de que lo viera fruncir el ceño.

Ella apartó la mirada.

"Si te duele, que no es mi culpa." Él parecía hosco. "Ahórrate las lágrimas."

Su mirada voló hacia él. "No es por eso que estoy molesta".

La estudió por un largo tiempo. "Te arrepientes de hacer esto? Deberías hacerlo." Hizo una pausa."Yo no quiero problemas y no voy a hacerte daño. Te doy mi palabra. "

"Sigues queriendo regalarme, ¿no es así? Te puedo tomar, no soy demasiado malditamente frágil, y no puedes decir que no disfrutaste del sexo". Ella se negó a sentir vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

Él vaciló, mirándola. "Te dije mis razones para no querer tener nada contigo y siguen siendo las mismas. Quiero una unidad familiar y hay un montón de hembras cyborg disponibles y dispuestas que están interesados en mí. Con un ser humano nunca podría considerar la cría. Es mi deber de procrear, y bajo nuestras leyes además es una orden".

Bajó de nuevo de él, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos, y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho de nuevo. Todavía estaba duro dentro de ella y si ella no supiera seguro de que había llegado pensaría que no se había corrido. Los chicos normales no se quedaban duros pero obviamente los cyborg sí podían. Ella movió sus caderas un poco, probando, y él estaba definitivamente listo para otra ronda.

Mañana por la mañana ella lo soltaría. Bostezó. Sus manos se movieron sobre él, frotando su piel caliente. Se movió entre sus piernas, acomodándose en su contra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" Él sonaba irritado.

"Estoy agotada. Yo sabía que íbamos a llegar a la Estrella, así que dormí como una mierda anoche. Ha sido un día muy difícil para mí. Ustedes mataron a todos de mi equipo, ¿no? "

Su cuerpo se tensó bajo ella. "No nos quedaba otra opción. Cuando atacaron el Estrella se negaron a deponer sus armas. "

Lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos y esta vez no se molestó en tratar de detenerlas cuando cayeron sobre su pecho. "Eran buenos chicos. Yo no los conocía mucho pero me trataron bien". Ella dudó, pero decidió ser honesta desde que lo mantuvo en cautiverio por lo que tuvo que escucharla. "Hay poca gente que sea siempre amable conmigo."

Él no dijo nada.

Movió su gran cuerpo, cada vez más cómodo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón debajo de su oreja la calmaron, al igual que su calor. Puede que le importara un comino su sentimientos o lo que ella quería, pero eso no quería decir que no podía darle consuelo, dispuesto o no. Ella lo necesitaba y acostada sobre él era lo más cerca que iba a conseguir tener comprensión.

"Suéltame".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Por la mañana lo haré. Estoy segura de que tienes que presentarte a trabajar o algo, por lo que van a venir a buscarte si no te presentas. "Más lágrimas cayeron. "¿Puedes callarte y dejarme por lo menos tener esto? Soy una prisionera, mi vida era una mierda antes y a partir de aquí sólo va a empeorar. Estoy tan malditamente cansada y sólo quiero quedarme aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No pretendo hacerte nada, pero me siento conectada contigo y necesito sentirme cerca de alguien en estos momentos. Y tú estás aquí, te guste o no. "

Se quedó en silencio y aún dentro de ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Continuara…**

5 El peltre es una aleación compuesta por estaño, cobre, antimonio y plomo.

6 Darien=Steel= Acero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Besando a Darien**

**Hola aquí os dejamos 4 capis más que lo disfruten. Y Review por favor chicas.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Un movimiento despertó a Serena arrollando su espalda. Confundida, abrió los ojos. Un hermoso rostro estaba a escasos centímetros por encima de ella. Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta entonces de que un peso pesado la sujetaba contra algo suave, y todo volvió a su memoria. Ella abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba un par de ojos de color azul plata. Darien estaba libre, la tenía atrapada debajo de él en la cama, su piel desnuda y caliente contra la suya.

Darien arrancó su mirada de la de ella para mirar algo por encima del hombro. "Gracias, Core. Vete ahora".

Serena trató de moverse, pero Darien la tenía totalmente atrapada. Sus brazos eran como restricciones alrededor de sus brazos, codos y de sus antebrazos atrapando su pelo y sosteniéndola sobre su torso entre sus muslos, atrapándola debajo de sus piernas juntas. Ni siquiera podía levantar la cabeza en un intento por ver con quién estaba hablando Darien.

Una risa masculina resonó en la habitación. "Me gustaría saber por qué dejaste que te atara".

"Déjalo estar," la voz de Darien sonó mortal. "Y si una sola persona se entera de esto lo pagarás si alguien lo menciona. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es material clasificado. "

Otra risa masculina sonó más lejos esta vez. "No diré nada a nadie de esto. La próxima vez es posible que desees elegir otro socio para que te eche una mano." Se rió de nuevo y luego cerró la puerta abierta .Darien volvió la cabeza, sus ojos claros estrechándose mientras miraba a Serena a la cara. Ella estaba de mierda hasta el cuello y lo sabía. Alguien había entrado de alguna manera y había liberado a Darien de sus restricciones.

"Estábamos tan cansados que el timbre no pudo despertarnos, ni cuando llamó mi amigo para entrar. No te despertaste cuando él me soltó. "Él mantuvo su tono suave pero la ira sonaba en cada palabra. "Tuve que decirle que dejé que me ataras y que te desmayaste sobre mí." Sus ojos azules se estrecharon peligrosamente. "Será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada. Si mis hombres oyeran hablar de esto, se burlarían de mí."

Ella experimentó un poco de miedo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda, casi aplastando su pecho en el proceso porque la tenía firmemente atrapada.

"No lo sé. No me has hecho daño, no tenías intención de matarme, pero quiero saber cómo conseguiste desactivarme. No siento ningún dolor y no te ves como si fueras a atacarme. "

Tuvo la tentación de desactivarlo de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de que él la aplastara si quedaba totalmente inerte. Era demasiado pesado para levantarlo. No había ningún motivo para hacerlo de todos modos, además hacerlo enojar más seriamente. Otros cyborgs vendrían a liberarlo si lo ataba de nuevo y ella sabía que sería pronto, ya que era obviamente horas de la mañana por lo que se enterarían de inmediato. Supuso que tendría que trabajar hoy.

"Serena? Estoy esperando.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. "Si me mantienes y no me regalas te diré cómo te sorprendí tan fácilmente. ¿Eso te merece la pena? Soy una ganga, Darien."

Su mandíbula se apretó. "Sabes que podría torturarte, ¿verdad?"

Ella lo sabía. "Sí".

"Entonces respóndeme. ¿Cómo me noqueaste? "

Ella vaciló. Él apretó el agarre sobre sus muñecas apretadas, haciéndola jadear por la presión. Las lágrimas de dolor llenaron. Ella vio un parpadeo en su mirada y su control sobre ella fue instantáneamente aliviado.

"Dime ahora, Serena".

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras movía sus dedos. No le había roto las muñecas pero sabía que podía hacerlo si él quisiera. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Es todo lo que tengo para negociar".

Su mandíbula se apretó. "Yo no quiero hacerte daño".

"No tienes que hacérmelo. Sólo tienes que hacer el trato conmigo. Te diré cómo lo hice si me mantienes contigo y no me das al ingeniero". Hizo una pausa. "O a cualquier otro para esa materia".

La ira llenó sus rasgos. "¿Por qué no me exiges que te deje totalmente libre para que puedas volver a la Tierra?"

"Estamos muy lejos de la Tierra y no soy estúpida. Incluso si estuvieras dispuesto a dejar que me marchara lo único que podrías hacer sería ponerme en una capsula. Sé que los piratas no están lejos y seguro que me iban a descubrir. Esas unidades no están hechas para poder defenderse de los ataques por lo que sería una presa fácil. Son mucho peor que tú. Me podría ir en el servicio de transporte con el que aquí en pero no sé cómo pilotarlo. Sin un piloto que me llevara a la Tierra sería una misión suicida y para cualquier para cualquier cyborg también porque al llegar a la Tierra lo matarían. Sé que lo mejor que puedo pedirte es que te quedes conmigo."

Volvió a respirar hondo, con el pecho aplastado contra el de ella mientras le miraba a los ojos.

"Dime".

"Haz un trato conmigo. Es una información muy buena y si sucede lo mismo con otros cyborgs como tú se trata de una mina de oro. "

Algo brilló en sus ojos. "Alguien como yo?"

Ella podía como su expresión cambiaba ante el pensamiento de lo que significaría esa información para ellos.

Vio como algo hacía click dentro de él.

"Fui encarcelado. Eso no fue todo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué nos hicieron? "

Mierda. Ella había hablado demasiado. Se lamió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil negarlo. "Sí".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Te dije que conocía a un guardia que trabajaba allí."

Estudió sus rasgos. "¿Quién? A menos que nos hayan hecho una cirugía que no se detectara, pero los guardias eran demasiado jóvenes realizarlas ellos." Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. "¿Hay más cyborgs encerrados en la Tierra? ¿Cuántos de ellos hay? ¿Dónde están? "

"Haz el trato conmigo y te diré todo lo que quieras saber."

La cólera cruzó por su rostro y luego se levantó de golpe. Serena, sorprendida por el movimiento brusco, gritó cuando él la agarró. Él se bajó de la cama, sujetando el tobillo en una de sus manos grandes, arrastrándola hacia el borde de la cama. Pasó la otra por su estómago, arrastrándola hasta quedar inclinado sobre ella, clavándola boca abajo contra el colchón, su rodilla empujando entre sus piernas. Él cayó sobre ella, casi aplastándola en esa posición.

"¿Cuantos cyborgs todavía están presos y dónde están? Dímelo ahora, Serena. Esto no es un maldito juego. ¿Cuántos de mi pueblo están cautivos por los tuyos? Pensamos que los seres humanos los mataron hacen mucho, mucho tiempo. Habíamos liberado al último de los supervivientes hace veinte años cuando me escapé".

El shock destelló por ella. "Yo no lo sé. Quise decir que yo pienso que hay algún cyborg superviviente dejado en la Tierra. Yo no te puedo decir más porque no sé nada más".

"Ese guardia, ¿No eras tú? ¿O era tu compañía la que estaba encargada de ellos? ¿No trabajabas para una compañía de seguros, verdad"? Giró la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a la cara. La furia que vio allí la aterrorizó. Él parecía el maldito mal y su imaginación corría salvaje. "Mi padre era un guardia, no soy yo, y Demco es una compañía de seguros. Yo no sé acerca de los otros cyborgs. Te lo juro. "

"Sabes que podría hacerte daño." Para probar su punto movió las caderas. El temor se propagó a través de ella. Una muy dura y gruesa polla presionó contra su culo cuando sus piernas se movieron, forzando a sus muslos a separarse, lo suficiente para él para presionar la polla contra su ano. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro, aprensiva, reconociendo la amenaza.

"Cuéntame todo, Serena, ahora mismo. Ya sabes cuánto daño podría hacerte. Habla".

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Te lo juro. Mi padre era un guardia en un centro de detención de cyborgs cuando yo era pequeña. Me contó historias al crecer sobre los años que estuvo allí. Me dijo cómo se implantaban chips a todos los cyborgs capturados, así que es como yo soy capaz de desconectarte. Si digo unas palabras que son el código que desactiva el chip para apagarte durante diez minutos y hace que todos tus chips se reinicien por lo que toma más tiempo para volver a la máxima velocidad. Te lo juro. Por favor, no me hagas daño, Darien. "

Buscó sus ojos y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. La presión de su firme polla se aligeró detrás de su culo mientras él movía las caderas lejos del interior de sus muslos. Tomó unas respiraciones profundas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Volvió a respirar hondo.

"¿Qué palabras forman el código?"

"Si las dices vas a caer al suelo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no las estás diciendo? Si eso fuera cierto podrías acabar conmigo ahora. Demuéstramelo".

Ella vaciló. "¿Me estás escuchando, Darien?"

Él la fulminó con la mirada.

"Recuerda que tú lo pediste." Ella respiró hondo, mirando a sus ojos. "Spectrum tres-tres- tres-seis! "

Ella lo vio parpadear y luego sus ojos quedaron en blanco. Ella se preparó para ver como su cuerpo se desplomó contra el suyo. Piel desnuda y caliente aplastada contra su espalda. La gravedad, sin embargo, le hizo resbalar por su cuerpo y, con un golpe suave, cayó al suelo. Ella se enderezó y se volvió para mirar hacia abajo al cyborg inconsciente en un montón desnudo. Dejó que sus ojos viajaran hasta su aún dura polla, viendo que no todo él estaba fuera de combate.

Ella suspiró y agarró una almohada de la cama. Ella sabía que el cyborg no lo merecía, pero se puso en cuclillas al lado de su cuerpo y le levantó la cabeza, empujando la almohada debajo de él. De pie, se encontró con la camisa que él le había prestado la noche anterior, y se la puso. Ella vaciló, mirándolo, y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Serena disfrutaba del agua caliente mientras se duchaba rápidamente. Pensó que podría ser su última ducha por un tiempo si el gran cyborg despertaba enojado. Trató de mantenerse mentalmente activa mientras se secaba con una toalla y luego volvió a entrar en la habitación. Darien todavía estaba inconsciente. Se acercó a la bolsa de viaje que tenía del Bridden y se vistió con un par de pantalones cómodos y una camisa holgada. Si él la encerraba en una celda de detención por lo menos ella estaría cómoda. Cogió su kit limpiador de dientes y volvió a entrar en su cuarto de baño. Al salir del baño unos minutos más tarde, su atención fue al instante hacia el derribado cyborg. Por alguna razón Darien seguía desconectado y ya pasaban más de diez minutos. Ella sabía que tenía que haber pasado ese tiempo. La preocupación la atormentaba de nuevo, a pesar de que antes había despertado bien después de unos quince minutos. Ella se acercó a él para arrodillarse a su lado.

"¿Darien?"

Algo sonó. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser alguien en la puerta. El sonido se hizo eco de nuevo. Serena bajo la mirada al caído Darien. Alargó la mano hacia él, con las manos tocando su piel caliente y empezó a sacudirlo. Alguien estaba en la puerta y él tenía que despertar.

Él no se movió. Oyó abrirse la puerta y levantó la cabeza, mirando por encima de la parte superior de la cama como tres cyborgs vestidos con uniformes negros irrumpieron en la habitación. Ella tragó saliva mientras su atención estaba fija en ella. Se detuvieron y luego se trasladaron alrededor de la cama. Sólo les tomó unos segundos para ver a Darien en el suelo con ella agachada junto a él, con las manos todavía en su brazo y su pecho.

"Él está bien. Puedo explicarlo. Veréis… "

Uno de ellos se movió tan rápido como un rayo, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su garganta. Intentó gritar cuando la levantó de sus pies. Otra mano se encontraba bajo su brazo, alarma y temor, junto con dolor, la sacudieron y luego fue arrojada por el aire hasta golpear la pared. Ni siquiera podía gritar cuando el dolor atravesó el costado donde se golpeó duro. Ella cayó, aterrizando en un montón en el suelo, más dolor intermitente subía a través de su cuerpo.

Serena yacía en una bruma de dolor. Ella tuvo que luchar para conseguir el aire para sus pulmones. Unas manos ásperas la agarraron, tirando de ella hacia arriba, y era suficiente ese movimiento para que todo el aire que necesitaba para respirar se evaporara. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba hacia arriba encontrando un par de ojos negros metálicos malévolos dentro de una cara de color negro azabache rodeada de pelo salvaje. Él la agarró por los brazos superiores, presionando su cuerpo inerte hasta golpearla con fuerza contra la pared de nuevo.

"Él se está recuperando", dijo una voz desde algún lugar detrás del cyborg enfurecido que se apoderó de Serena. El cyborg la fulminó con la mirada y luego sus manos apretaron en sus brazos.

Un grito rasgó en Serena, causado por el terrible dolor que experimentaba porque el cyborg la apretaba tanto que pensaba que iba a romperle los brazos. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos completamente fríos. Un instante después ella fue soltada de su agarre por sorpresa cuando el cyborg la tiró lejos. Ella cayó al suelo, con las piernas negándose a mantener su peso, derrumbándose sobre su culo. Los sollozos la atravesaron. Trató de mover los brazos, pero no podía, quedaron colgando muertos a sus lados. A través de sus lágrimas miró hacia arriba para ver a Darien, desnudo, golpeando al cyborg de cabello negro que fue estrellarse contra el suelo al otro lado de la habitación.

Darien se volvió hacia ella, con la furia deformando su rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero se convirtió en borroso para ella porque más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Ella parpadeó y cuando su visión se aclaró lo vio de rodillas delante de ella, con las manos extendidas hacia ella. Darien le tocó el brazo y ella gritó de dolor. Él la soltó al instante, con la cabeza chasqueando alrededor. "Traigan un médico, maldita sea." Él casi rugió palabras. "Es para hoy!"

El cyborg de cabello negro se sentó. "Ella te estaba atacando. Tiene suerte de que sólo le hice eso".

Darien gruñó. "¡Fuera, Burn. Si la has dañado permanentemente te haré lo mismo yo a tí".

"Ella te atacó." El cyborg de cabello negro se puso en pie. "Sólo he desencajado sus brazos. No rompí los huesos. Si hubiera sido un hombre le habría matado."

Darien volvió la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Serena. Ella parpadeó más lágrimas. Ella sentía un dolor tremendo, su lado latía, y las lágrimas seguían llenando sus ojos, haciéndola parpadear para caer por sus mejillas. Vio a pesar en los rasgos de Darien. Él extendió la mano para tocarla, pero su mano se congeló a centímetros de su piel.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja. "Un momento". Le pellizcó los nervios de los brazos. "Es doloroso pero no están seriamente dañados. "

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero simplemente se quedó sin aliento luchando contra los sollozos. No recordaba sentir un daño como ese, nunca. Los rasgos de Darien se volvieron ira pura haciendo a su mandíbula apretarse. Alargó la mano hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez su gran mano ahuecó su mejilla y su mandíbula.

"Lo siento."

"Tú ... tú me dijiste que lo hiciera de nuevo para demostrarte que podía. Tú…"

"Lo sé," él la interrumpió. "Ellos pensaron que me habías hecho daño de alguna manera." Su cabeza se giró. "¿Dónde está el maldito médico?"

"Wire está en camino", dijo un cyborg rubio suavemente. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Estabas inconsciente".

"Ella dice ser la hija de uno de los guardias asignados a los cyborgs de la Tierra después de que fueran puestos bajo custodia. Ella dijo que nos implantaron un chip para incapacitar a nuestro sistema." vaciló Darien. "Le pedí que me lo mostrara, por lo que me desconectó para demostrarlo. Ella no me ha hecho daño. Ella ha tenido la oportunidad hacerlo desde la pasada noche, cuando me trajo a bordo." Darien miró con una rápida mirada. "Ella sólo se duchó y se cambió de ropa mientras yo estaba apagado."

"Vete a la mierda", susurró Burn, mirando a Serena. "Rómpele la mandíbula para que no pueda hacerlo de nuevo, maldición. La mayoría de nosotros en esta nave somos de esos centros de detención. "

Él se movió hacia adelante. "Si no tienes el estómago para incapacitarla entonces muévete a un lado. Yo no quiero que ella abra la boca y nos golpee después. "

Darien levantó a Serena y se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agarró al cyborg por la garganta. "Tócala y sufrirás"

El rubio se acercó pareciendo incómodo. "Acabas de decir que ella es capaz de incapacitarnos con unas palabras. Si ella es una agente Tierra, entonces podría matar a un infierno de nosotros, Darien. Ya sé que no quieres matarla. Ella tiene que decirnos antes más acerca del código de palabras, pero yo estoy con Burn en esto. Debemos desactivar su capacidad para hablar."

El cyborg rubio se puso detrás de Darien y sacó un cuchillo. "Si no quieres que sufra entonces yo definitivamente podría acabar con su garganta de un solo corte."

El horror envolvió a Serena. Podía sentir sus manos, un dolor ardiente atravesaba sus brazos, y se dio cuenta de que sus nervios estaban trabajando de nuevo. Trató de mover el brazo y consiguió que su muñeca se moviera. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Miró el trasero desnudo de Darien. Estaba de pie en silencio, mirando a los otros dos cyborgs. Ojalá no dejara que le hicieran eso. Darien volvió lentamente la cabeza, uniendo sus miradas. Serena tuvo miedo de hablar ahora, miedo de pronunciar una sola palabra en caso de que pensaran que estaba tratando de apagarlos. En silencio le suplicó. Él tomó una respiración profunda.

"No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"No confío en los seres humanos." Dijo Burn enojado. "Tienes que dejar que uno de nosotros acabe con la amenaza que ella supone, Darien. "

El rubio pasó los ojos por encima de Darien. "Tuvieron sexo. Tal vez por eso no lo veas de manera racional."Su atención se dirigió a Serena. "Si yo me la estuviera tirando también dudaría, pero debemos protegerte incluso de ti mismo. Ella es linda y pequeña, no como nuestras mujeres, y es probable que saque tu instinto protector. A mí me pasaría si ella fuera mía".

"Ella es la agente perfecta entonces," gruñó Burn. "Nos han programado para defender a los débiles. Ella definitivamente se ve en el papel. Apuesto a que es una asesina. "

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciendo sentir pavor a Serena cuando otro cyborg con un uniforme de cuero negro entró en el cuarto. Ella se asombró cuando vio que era un cyborg femenino.

Llevaba el pelo corto, pero no había duda de su feminidad, aun cuando ella media al menos seis pies de alto7 y era musculosa. Llevaba una bolsa con ella. La mujer se detuvo, su mirada vagando sobre el cuerpo de Darien, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. "Si necesitas ayuda, despeja la habitación maldita sea, Darien. Definitivamente, voy a atenderte de cualquier maldita cosa que te duela. Oí que estabas soltero de nuevo. "

"No soy yo, Wire. Atiende a la humana. Burn pensó que me estaba atacando y le ha hecho daño. Él apretó los nervios de sus brazos, dale algo para el dolor."

Burn dio un paso hacia adelante. "Ella te desactivó, Darien".

Darien lo fulminó con mirada. "Wire nunca estuvo en detención por lo que estará segura mientras la atiende. Aunque Serena quisiera inhabilitarnos no sería capaz de hacérselo a Wire. Si piensas que Wire no podrá defenderse de un ser humano, díselo a ella. Wire te dará una patada en el culo si lo haces. La humana no es peligrosa sólo debes permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella."

Serena vio el fulgor de Burn sobre ella, pero él no se movió hacia adelante. El cyborg femenino se quedó mirando a Darien cuando él se agachó, recogió sus pantalones y luego se enderezó. La mujer sonrió y volvió la cabeza, con los ojos verdes brillantes y centelleantes por la diversión hasta que aterrizó su mirada en Serena. Su mirada se endureció cuando se adelantó.

"Escuché que teníamos un humano a bordo. Lo que quiero saber es por qué." La mujer volvió la cabeza y miró a Darien mientras éste se ponía los pantalones. Ella soltó un bufido. "No importa. De esta pregunta ya conozco la respuesta. El comandante esta soltero de nuevo y decidió celebrarlo con pequeña..." la mirada de Wire destelló sobre Serena. "Oh infiernos". Ella volvió la cabeza hacia Darien, frunciendo el ceño. "Hay media docena de mujeres en esta nave, yo estoy en la parte superior de la lista, quería saltar sobre ti en un santiamén y recoges esta pequeña cosa? ¿Por qué? Ella es como un aperitivo en lugar de una comida."

Darien estudió a Wire mientras se pasaba una camiseta sobre su cabeza para cubrir su pecho musculoso y sus abdominales.

"Ella fue un regalo de Andrew. Ya sabes cómo es. Él no acepta un no por respuesta".

Wire abrió su bolso, sacó un escáner y la pasó por los brazos de Serena, donde un indicador rojo se iluminó. Observó la pantalla de los rayos X, vaciló y luego su mirada corrió lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Serena, estudiando la pantalla. Se detuvo ante la cadera de Serena durante unos largos segundos, luego se trasladó por su cuerpo y luego por la espalda hacia su cuello, deteniéndose de nuevo.

Ella suspiró. "No hay nada roto, sólo le quedaran hematomas en ambos brazos y en la cadera. Voy a darle una cápsula de tiempo de dos días de medicamentos para el dolor. Eso la ayudará a pasar lo peor". Ella dejó el escáner en la bolsa, tomó de una caja de inyectores programados, y le preparó una dosis. En cuestión de segundos le inyectó a Serena. La mujer se puso de pie, tomando su bolso.

"¿Quién quiere explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí y por qué tengo que patear el culo de Burns por pensar que no puedo salvar mi propio culo?"

"La humana conoce palabras que forman un código que puede apagar a cualquier cyborg de los que sobrevivieron a los centros de detención humanos. Parece que pusieron unas bombas en la cabeza que se pueden activar".

Serena quedó sin aliento cuando la enorme mujer cyborg de repente se volvió hacia ella, un gruñido salía de su garganta, y tomó una postura defensiva. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los pies de la mujer volaron a la cara de Serena. Ella se echó hacia atrás, pero Darien intervino en primer lugar, que sujetó la base de la bota y tirando hacia arriba lanzó a Wire sobre su culo. Darien se interponía entre Serena y la mujer cyborg derribada.

"¿Qué diablos hace aún respirando?" Wire se levantó, maldiciendo mientras miraba a Darien.

"Ella es un peligro para la mayoría de los hombres en esta nave. Si ella puede matar con unas pocas palabras, debes acabar con ella, maldita sea. "

"No es una bomba literal", Darien disparó una mirada a Burns. "De acuerdo con Serena es un cierre en un chip que funciona durante unos diez minutos, dejándonos fuera de combate, por lo que nuestros sistemas tiene que reiniciarse. Ella no nos puede matar con unas pocas palabras, pero ella nos puede deshabilitar temporalmente. Burn tenía miedo de que hablara. Le estaba recordando para que estabas aquí y que no estabas durante la detención. Si ella fuera a intentar utilizar el código tú tendrías que haber cubierto su culo. "

Wire frotó su culo mientras se levantaba. "¿Qué has hecho para molestar a Andrew tan condenadamente rápido, Darien?" Ella disparó una mirada a Serena. "Podría ser una asesina de la Tierra. Si yo tuviera que elegir a alguien para asesinar la escogería a ella. Es pequeña y parece inofensiva". "Eso es lo que decía". Burn miró a Serena. "Yo digo que hay que matarla." "Nadie va a matarla", Darien se movió manteniendo su cuerpo entre Serena y los otros tres cyborgs.

Se abrió la puerta y otro cyborg de cabello negro entró por ella. Este llevaba un atuendo color gris ejército. Él observó cuidadosamente la habitación. "¿Qué ocurre? He oído que necesitaban un médico." la mirada azul del hombre aterrizó en Serena que todavía estaba sentada, sus cejas negras se levantaron. "Yo escuché que había un ser humano. Maldita sea, ella es pequeña. "Volvió su atención a Darien. "¿La has roto tú? "

Serena escuchó de nuevo como Darien explicaba la situación al recién llegado. El dolor se había ido de su cuerpo, lo que significaba que la vacuna funcionaba. Movió sus brazos, sintiendo el lugar en su cadera donde se había herido, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mejorando. Lentamente se puso de pie, de espaldas a la pared y permaneció cerca de Darien, quien se dirigió al nuevo cyborg como Blackie.

Blackie parecía irritado, mirando a Serena. "Tenemos que encerrarla en aislamiento porque ella es una amenaza para la mayoría de nuestros hombres. La llevaré yo mismo para interrogarla." Él sonrió a Serena con frialdad. "Será un placer para mí. No tanto para ti, humana. "El volvió su mirada sobre Darien. "Voy a averiguar todo sobre ella, incluso si ella es una agente". Él miró por detrás de Serena. "Nunca estuve en prisión. Me escapé con la primera ola de cyborgs por lo que no eres un peligro para mí. "Puro terror se apoderó de ella y automáticamente extendió la mano para agarrarse a la camisa de Darien. Él Giró la cabeza y la miró. Ella abrió la boca para rogarle que no dejara que el otro cyborg se la llevara pero él la giró rápidamente, dejándola fuera de su alcance, su mano cubriéndole la boca con suavidad.

"No," dijo en voz baja. "Si tú hablas, ellos lo tomaran como un ataque." Su mano se apartó de su cara mientras se miraban el uno al otro en silencio mientras ella le suplicaba con la mirada. Vaciló..

"Todo el mundo excepto Blackie deben salir de la habitación. Quiero hablar con ella y de esa manera yo soy el único para el que ella representa una amenaza".

"Ella no es ninguna amenaza para mí", Wire cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Quiero quedarme".

Burns y el cyborg rubio salieron de la habitación. Darien suspiró. "¿Qué, Serena? Ahora puedes hablar. "

"No soy una amenaza. Sabes muy bien que no te haría daño ni a cualquier otra persona. Yo no soy una asesina." Ella lanzó una mirada asustada a Wire. Miró a Blackie. "Tampoco soy una agente de la Tierra. Yo sé lo que eso. Mis padres eran militares y yo no soy una espía." Ella unió su mirada a Darien. "La única maldita razón por la que utilicé el código en ti el primer lugar fue ..." Ella tragó. "¿Sabes por qué?". Ella se negó a decirle a los otros cyborgs por qué había noqueado la primera vez a Darien. "La segunda vez lo hice porque me pediste que te probara que podía hacerlo. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo".

"Eso no es una opción hasta que sepamos exactamente qué le hiciste a Darien y en qué manera nos puedes influir. Por lo que sabemos, puedes matarnos con tus palabras." Suspiró Blackie.

"Ella tiene que estar aislada, Darien. Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es un peligro para la embarcación. Voy a hacer que confiese todo de una manera u otra".

"Por favor, Acero." Serena miró a los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño. "Llévatela, Blackie. Averigua lo que sabe y entonces sabrás lo que nos hicieron para que podamos arreglarlo. No me gusta la idea de que un ser humano sea capaz de hacerme callar y mientras estoy indefenso me pueda dañar".

Él bien podría haberla abofeteado. El dolor la atravesó cuando él se alejó. Blackie se adelantó, sujetándola, pero de pronto Darien se apoderó de la muñeca del hombre, deteniéndolo. Volvió la cabeza para dar una mirada de advertencia al otro cyborg.

"No le hagas daño. Ella es mía. ¿Nos entendemos? "Los rasgos del cyborg mostraron su incredulidad e irritación. "¿Cómo diablos se supone que tengo que hacerla hablar?. ¿Sirviéndole leche con galletas? "

Darien apretó su muñeca. "Consigue a Gene. Él puede decir si ella está mintiendo. Nadie le hará daño".

"Así que no hay dolor? ¿Son esas sus órdenes exactas comandante? Cualquier otra cosa si ¿no? Simplemente no pueden dañar su cuerpo o hacer que tenga dolor? "

Darien asintió. "Exactamente".

Blackie agarró el brazo de Serena. "Vamos."

**Continuara…**

**7** seis pies de altura= unos 1,83 m. de altura


	5. Chapter 5

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Darien y en español que es Besando a Darien, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena estaba aterrorizada mientras miraba a un par de ojos color azul oscuro, el cuerpo del cyborg, enorme y de piel color plata, la tenía apresada con sus brazos alrededor de ella, con los pies sin tocar el suelo. Apenas podía respirar ya que él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza como un abrazo de oso.

"Dime lo que haces para ganarte la vida." Gene era un cyborg malditamente aterrador. Estaba sobre los seis pies con uno de altura además de tener un cuerpo voluminoso.

"Soy una investigadora de seguros y agente de recuperación."

Él tomó una respiración profunda, haciéndola consciente de que tenía el torso desnudo y que llevaba sólo un sujetador como camisa que le habían dado y solo un par de bragas similares a los pantalones cortos por lo que tenía mucha piel en contacto con él desde la cintura para arriba. Los ojos oscuros de Gene se estrecharon.

"Explica lo que es recuperar e investigar".

Ella volvió a tragar saliva. "Cuando una propiedad valiosa es robada, yo investigo la escena del crimen y trato de averiguar quién lo robó. Si tenemos una pista sobre dónde está la propiedad es mi trabajo salir y tratar de recuperarla".

"¿Por qué fuiste tras la Estrella?"

"Mi empresa la posee ahora. Pagamos el derecho sobre ella, así que mi trabajo era ir tras su espalda".

Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando la mirada intensa. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Blackie en la pequeña sala de interrogatorios. "Ella está mintiendo acerca de la última parte, acerca de que sea su puesto de trabajo. Ella aumento su ritmo cardíaco y sus ojos me dicen que está mintiendo. Esta es bastante fácil de leer. "

Él le devolvió la mirada. "No apartes la mirada de mis ojos y dime de nuevo, esta vez que sea la verdad, ¿por qué fuiste tras la Estrella ".

Ella se sorprendió de que pudiera saber cuando ella estaba mintiendo, pero todo podría ser.

"Está bien, no es ese mi trabajo. Mi trabajo no consiste en ir al espacio profundo para recuperar naves, sino que me ofrecí para esta misión como voluntaria. La prima si recuperaba la Estrella como investigador principal y agente de recuperación iba a ser enorme".

Él asintió con la cabeza. "La verdad. ¿Sabías que los cyborgs la tenían? "

"No."

Él parpadeó. "¿Sabías que existía la posibilidad de que hubieran llegado hasta aquí los cyborgs?"

"No tenía ni idea de que habían llegado hasta aquí. Pensé que habían muerto todos."

Él frunció el ceño. "Ella está mintiendo sobre el pensamiento de que estábamos todos muertos. Sin embargo tampoco esperaba encontrar a ninguno de nosotros. "Su agarre sobre ella se apretó un poco, dolorosamente. "Deja de mentirme. No quieras fastidiarme."

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Está bien."

"¿Por qué la mentira? Tú sabías que existíamos todavía. "

Ella vaciló. "Mis padres eran militares. Mi padre fue un guardia en uno de los centros de detención durante diez años. Fue herido en un acto de servicio y eso lo forzó a trabajar detrás de un escritorio con una discapacidad en la pierna. Mi madre... "

Él la miró. "¿Y tu madre? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con los cyborgs y como sabía que sobrevivimos? "

Ella parpadeó más lágrimas. El dolor se apoderó de su pecho, pero no era por el férreo control que el hombre tenía sobre ella. "Mi madre mató a mi padre para liberar a los últimos cinco presos de donde trabajaba. Ella era una simpatizante cyborg. Ella pensaba que mi padre estaba en casa que no trabajaba esa noche, pero había sido llamado para cubrir un turno después de salir del centro de detención. Era un guardia directo de un cyborg, y cuando se encontró cara a cara con él, trató de convencerla para que no les liberara, él creía firmemente que los cyborgs eran peligrosos. "Su voz bajó. "Ella le dio un tiro en la pierna para que lo impidiera y para que no muriera y se escapó con los cinco presos. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la Tierra envió un mensaje a su hermana, mi tía, y durante años continuo poniéndose en contacto conmigo a través de mi tía para decirme que me amaba, pero que ella cree en su causa". Serena hubiera limpiado sus lágrimas, pero ella tenía sus brazos clavados en sus costados por lo que cayeron por sus mejillas desatendidas. "Ella me abandonó con mi padre, así que sí, sabía que existían y que sobrevivieron. Dejó a su hija de dos años y a su marido para liberar a cinco cyborgs".

Él parpadeó, no mostrando emoción ninguna en su rostro mientras se miraban el uno al otro. "Debes odiar a los cyborgs por la pérdida de tu madre. "

Ella vaciló. "No. No lo hago. Lo hice cuando era una niña porque mi padre odiaba a los cyborgs y los culpó de la pérdida de su esposa, pero mi tía era una simpatizante y me explicó la verdad. Los cyborgs fueron víctimas y mi madre hizo lo que creía correcto, arriesgando su felicidad para luchar por lo que creía. Yo respeto eso".

Algo se suavizó en la mirada del hombre. "Ella está diciendo la verdad." Su agarre sobre ella disminuyo ligeramente. "Háblame de lo que se hizo a los cyborgs detenidos".

"A cada uno se le implantaba un chip en cuanto eran procesados en los centros de detención. El chip puede enviar una corriente a su cerebro para bloquearlos y desactiva otros chips, obligándolos a permanecer apagados durante diez minutos, y luego deben reiniciarse. Mi padre me dijo las palabras del código, lo recuerdo desde que era niña. "

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

Ella vaciló. "Creo que él tenía miedo de que mi madre enviara a la Tierra a un cyborg para secuestrarme. Él sabía que ella estaba con esos cinco hombres que liberó y figuraba que ella le enviaría a un cyborg para que me llevara con ella. Él quería que yo fuera capaz de defenderme al decir las palabras para noquearlo y que yo pudiera correr a un lugar seguro durante el tiempo que tardara en despertarse. "

Gene frunció el ceño. "¿Vinieron a por ti?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Nunca".

Parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Estás pensando en matar a algún cyborg?"

"No." Ella frunció el ceño. "Yo no soy una asesina."

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Blackie. "Ella está diciendo la verdad."

Blackie lentamente se puso de pie, mirando a Serena. "Dime cómo se apaga un cyborg".

Ella vaciló. "Pueden simplemente solucionarlo eliminando los chips. No le dijeron a los cyborgs lo que les hicieron por miedo a que los eliminaran. Una vez que se retira ya podrá controlarlos más".

"Dame las palabras del código para activar el chip durmiente".

Serena miró al hombre, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué? Eso es irrelevante".

"Dímelo".

Gene frunció el ceño. "Ella tiene razón sobre eso, el desencadenador no es importante. Tendremos que hacer que Wire escanee cada cerebro y que encuentre lo que tienen en común, y eliminar ese chip."

Blackie frunció el ceño. "¿Hay un solo código vocal? ¿ Desconectar a los cyborgs es lo peor que se puede hacer? ¿No hay códigos vocales para matarlos directamente? "

"Por lo que yo sé sólo se les colocó un chip que hace que se desconecten. Yo no sé nada más. "

"Ella está diciendo la verdad", Gene movió su cuerpo, ajustando su control sobre Serena y separándose poco a poco de la parte superior de su cuerpo. "¿Hemos terminado aquí? No es pesada, pero huele malditamente bien y se siente incluso mejor, y estoy empezando a molestarme de decirle a mi cuerpo que no responda a ella, estoy tan condenadamente duro que podría hacer un pulso con mi polla".

"No, no hemos terminado aquí. Deja de perder energía con las respuestas de tu cuerpo y préstale atención a ella. Quiero que me dé la orden vocal, porque si pudiéramos desconectar el chip mientras Wire los está mirando con el escáner sabríamos cual es y nos ahorraríamos tiempo. Así sabremos cual es el chip que hay que eliminar"

"Lógico". Gene volvió la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Serena. "Maldición, tienes unos ojos bonitos, encanto. Dile a Blackie los códigos vocales. "

La desesperación arrasó en Serena cuando el cyborg se hinchó contra sus muslos, su excitación era obvia, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó. El cyborg agarrándola, sonrió, estudiando su rostro de cerca y luego frunció el ceño.

"No estás excitada. Tienes miedo de mí. "

"Bien," Blackie se trasladó detrás de ella. "Si le da miedo que te excites, ella estará aterrorizada si sabe que llevo duro desde hace media hora. Echo de menos a los seres humanos. "Sus manos ahuecaron su culo. "Me recuerdo follando con ellos y son un infierno mucho más suave que nuestras mujeres. "Él mantuvo el asimiento de su culo. "Había una zorra científica que me ordenaba que la follara una y otra vez para la llamada prueba de resistencia. "

Serena trató de luchar pero terminó atrapada entre los dos hombres, Blackie deslizó sus manos agarrando sus caderas, su cuerpo presionando su trasero, fundiéndose con ella, inmovilizando su cuerpo con fuerza entre los dos cyborgs. Gene desvió la mirada para mirar por encima de su hombro, sonriendo a Blackie.

"Lo recuerdo también. Tuve unas cuantas guardias femeninas que dejaban que las follara cuando se dieron cuenta de que era grande por todas partes. Es la única cosa que me importaba y lo único que echo de menos de la Tierra, además de algunos de los lugares a los que fui enviado en una misión."

Blackie le acarició el pelo, empujándolo a un lado para que su nariz se apretara contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Él respiró contra su piel. "Dile los códigos de modo que terminemos con el interrogatorio. "

"El código son las palabras tres-tres-tres-seis", espetó ella-. "Ahora permite que me vaya."

"Dice la verdad", Gene dijo en voz baja, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Y ella está aterrorizada." Hizo una pausa.

"¿Has jodido con Darien?"

Ella apartó la mirada de él y cerró los ojos. "Por favor, déjame ir."

Las manos de Gene dejaron sus caderas para pasar por encima de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego Serena se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos cuando rápidamente Blackie tomó sus pechos por los lados y la estrelló contra ellos sujetándola con fuerza a su frente.

"Respóndele ahora." Blackie lanzó su lengua para lamer la parte posterior de su cuello. "Incluso su sudor sabe bien. Tú sosteniéndola en esta caliente habitación me ha sobrecalentado".

"El calor hace que ella no tenga frío. Además es fácil confundir un escalofrío por una mentira. Tal vez deberíamos quitarle la ropa. "los brazos de Gene se apretaron alrededor de su cintura. "Si ella no va a responder a la pregunta que le hemos hecho podríamos investigar si ella ha tenido relaciones sexuales. "

"Sí", gimió ella. "Tuve sexo con Darien. Por favor, dejarme ir. "

Blackie se rió entre dientes, con la mejilla rozándole el lado de la garganta. Ella se apartó, pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque sus manos se apretaron contra su piel. "Bueno, creo que hemos terminado con el interrogatorio."

"Es una lástima. Se estaba poniendo interesante. "Gene aflojó su agarre sobre ella un poco y miró a Blackie de nuevo por encima del hombro.

Blackie se rió entre dientes. "Hemos aprendido todo lo que podíamos de ella. Darien dijo que iba a darla a uno de los ingenieros, pero creo que voy a guardarla. Estoy dispuesto a compartirla ya que probablemente dará guerra. Me quedo con ella y luego dejaré que la tengas tú. "

"No," lloriqueó Serena. "Déjame ir".

Blackie se rió entre dientes detrás de ella, con las manos liberando sus pechos. "¿Sabes lo que los seres humanos son para nosotros? Propiedad. Eres como una silla que nos ordena que no nos sentemos en ella. "se alejó un poco de ella.

Serena respiró hondo, relajándose ahora que Blackie no la estaba tocando, casi segura de que sólo estaban tratando de asustarla. Había oído la orden de Darien al cyborg de pelo negro de no lastimarla. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus manos agarraron sus calzones, sus pulgares trabajando en la cintura del material a medida que poco a poco empezó a tirarlos hacia abajo. Serena gritó, sus manos subiendo a empujar contra Gene.

"Ya basta".

Gene frunció el ceño. "Ella no está realmente interesada, Blackie. Ella está aterrorizada. O está jugando a hacerse la tímida".

"Me importa un carajo lo que ella quiera." Blackie tiró de sus bragas por sus muslos, dejando al descubierto su parte inferior del cuerpo. "Estoy más interesado en lo que yo quiero. Sujétala alrededor de la cintura y yo la cogeré por detrás entonces voy a mantener su cuerpo levantado mientras que tú la coges por delante. Puedo cambiar de opinión. "

El pánico se apoderó de Serena. En su adolescencia, su padre y sus amigos militares habían querido que ella llegara a ser capaz de defenderse a sí misma por lo que le habían enseñado a luchar. Ella se movió del asimiento de Gene y luego agarró sus hombros. Llevó la rodilla derecha a la V de sus muslos mientras golpeaba con su cabeza hacia atrás dándole un golpe al hombre que se apretaba contra su espalda con su piel desnuda presionada contra su culo ahora que se había bajado los pantalones.

El dolor explotó en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando se puso en contacto con la quijada de Blackie. Él gruñó, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Gene reaccionó cayendo por el dolor registrado en su cerebro de sus bolas al golpearlo con su rodilla. Ella cayó al suelo y tiró de sus pantalones cortos, subiéndolos hasta sus caderas, poniéndose en una esquina, aún a sabiendas de que estaba atrapada en el pequeño cuarto con los dos cyborgs.

Gene se agachó, agarrando su frente, sus ojos se cerraron mientras siseó maldiciones. Blackie la fulminó con la mirada, frotándose la mandíbula, y luego volvió la cabeza para escupir sangre. Vio como él ,furioso, daba un paso hacia ella, con los pantalones lo suficientemente abiertos como para enseñarle que no llevaba calzoncillos.

"¿Quieres jugar rudo humana?"

"Yo no quiero jugar. Oí a Darien decirte que no podías hacerme daño".

Él dejó caer la mano de su rostro. "Voy a seducirte".

"No quiero ser 'seducida', esto se llama violación". Ella se presionó firmemente contra la esquina. "Déjame en paz".

Una sonrisa dividió los labios de Blackie, revelando los dientes ensangrentados. "Me gustan los retos. Voy a tratar de no hacerte daño. "Abrió sus brazos, avanzando poco a poco. "Si no estás en lo de los tríos dímelo y envío a Gene fuera. Dudo que pueda de todos modos después de dañar sus bolas convirtiéndolas en frutos secos. Voy a tumbarte y me suplicaras que te folle".

"Cuando el infierno se congele."

Sus oscuros ojos azules brillaron. "Me gustas".

"No es un sentimiento mutuo, créeme."

Él se abalanzó. Serena se apartó de la esquina, saltando lejos de él, con las manos sosteniendo su peso mientras caía a la tierra en cuclillas. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó al cyborg sorprendido por el culo. Se tambaleó y chocó de bruces en la esquina de la pared con un fuerte gruñido. Ella giró, solamente corriendo hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada con llave, la manija no giró, pero ella tiró de ella otra vez, desesperadamente, estudiando la cerradura eléctrica, aunque podía ver que no era una buena idea. Ella retiró la mano, usó su palma y pulse la cosa lo más fuerte que pudo para romper la cubierta. Retiró su mano de nuevo intentando golpear la puerta otra vez pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura la hizo caer de bruces.

Serena gritó y arañó el brazo. Oyó a Blackie maldiciendo mientras arrancaba parte de su piel, haciéndole sangrar por ocho cortes largos que abrió bajo sus uñas. Él la dejó, maldiciendo. Lanzó su codo hacia atrás, golpeando al hombre en el estómago. Ella se giró, un puño iba por su entrepierna, el otro por su garganta. Golpeó con los dos, arrojándose ella misma de nuevo después de que hiciera contacto. Blackie quedó tambaleándose, jadeando maldiciones.

Darien se había irritado ayer cuando Andrew le había dado al ser humano. Su vida estaba lo suficientemente jodida sin necesidad de añadir a una mujer en la mezcla, después de que su mujer había hecho de su vida un infierno durante meses. Primero había estado atrapado con un montón de guerreros en un planeta hasta reparar su nave, y luego se había enterado de la mujer de su unidad familiar había anulado su contrato, tomando otro macho.

Entró en el área de comandos y vio que algunos de los cyborgs no estaban en sus puestos. Todos estaban mirando una pequeña pantalla en la sección de seguridad. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué no están en sus puestos?"

Uno de los hombres levantó la mirada, sonriendo un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento, pero no todos los días se ve a un ser humano mujer luchando con Blackie".

Otro cyborg soltó una risita. "Ella le está dando un infierno también. Ya le ha sacado sangre".

Darien sentía pura rabia mientras se movía hacia adelante, empujando a uno de los hombres de las pantallas de retransmisión en vivo de una de las salas de interrogatorio. Gene estaba de pie en contra de una pared mirando ceñudo como Blackie se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Caía sangre por su mandíbula y por su garganta mientras Serena se alejaba de él. Darien se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta y maldijo.

La habían despojado de la ropa interior. Mientras observaba, Blackie se lanzó hacia adelante.

"A ella no le gustó cuando trató de follarla", se rió entre dientes uno de sus hombres. "No parece muy amistosa con el cyborg. La habían atrapado entre ellos y comenzaron a despojarla de su ropa cuando empezó a pelear. Ella es jodidamente caliente. No puedo esperar a que terminen de jugar con ella para desgastarla un poco antes de que se la follen."

Darien se apartó de la pantalla. Se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo cuando llegó el ascensor, perforar el panel en su prisa por alcanzar el nivel adecuado. Había ordenado a Blackie no hacer daño a la humana. Ella era suya. Blackie lo sabía, sin embargo, había tratado de hacer algo más que interrogarla.

Salió corriendo del ascensor hacia la sala de interrogatorios donde se llevaba a cabo el de Serena. Él llevó la mano a la puerta, oyó un zumbido, y luego empujó sin esperar a que se automáticamente se abrieran.

Serena jadeó cuando golpeó su espalda contra la pared con fuerza suficiente para sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Blackie la había agarrado, la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar, golpeándola con la pared. Ella lo miró a los ojos cuando de pronto metió las piernas entre las suyas y la sorprendió. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el suyo, sus manos agarraron sus muñecas y las tiró por encima de su cabeza. Se las arregló para agarrarlas juntas con una sola mano, liberando una de sus manos mientras que ella se quedó sin aliento.

Él le sonrió. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, cariño? Puedes pegar patadas, pero conmigo entre los muslos, eso no es eficaz. Estoy sosteniéndote debajo de mí por lo que no me puedes golpear el pecho de un cabezazo si decides hacerlo "hizo una pausa. "Y Si me muerdes, te voy a morder yo de nuevo así que vamos a ser amable uno con el otro. "

"Déjame ir".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Y perder a alguien con tu espíritu en un ingeniero? De ninguna manera. Sólo necesitas una mano firme y haré que me quieras". Él puso la mano en su pecho, curvándose alrededor de él para darle un suave apretón. "Fui entrenado para la seducción. Tú podrás ser difícil de romper, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Estaba aburrido, así pues esto podría ser divertido. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta sobre el tiempo que tardo en encenderte hasta que estés rogándome por estar dentro de ti? "

"Vete al infierno".

"He vivido en él la mayor parte de mi vida." Su sonrisa murió. "Cometí un error al pedir a Gene para compartirte. Tú no eres ese tipo de mujer, ¿verdad? Parecías tan relajada entre mis brazos que pensé que nos aceptarías a los dos. Ese fue mi error".

"Yo estaba relajada porque Darien dijo que no podías hacerme daño. Déjame ir". Luchó pero no fue capaz de liberarse. "Yo no te deseo".

"Pero lo harás." Bajó la cara, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Me voy a desnudar, te voy a tocar hasta que sepa lo que te excita y luego te voy a tomar una y otra vez. Cuando termine voy a empezar de nuevo. Realmente he echado en falta a los seres humanos. Te voy a custodiar. Me vas a pertenecer a mí en cuerpo y alma hasta que me aburra contigo".

"Voy a salir", suspiró Gene.

"Quédate. Puedes aprender algo. "Blackie sonrió. "Además, podría necesitar ayuda sujetándola si ella es muy difícil de romper. "Hizo una pausa. "En realidad estoy tan excitado con ella que podría omitir algunos pasos. Ven aquí."

Serena se llenó de consternación cuando vio a Gene acercarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su cuerpo y no en su rostro. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero que te coloques entre ella y la pared y voy a transferir sus muñecas para ti. Cruza los brazos sobre su cintura y abrázala. Voy a desnudarla y luego a mostrarle lo que mi boca puede hacer con ella. Ella va a estar rogando que la folle en cinco minutos o menos. ¿Quieres apostar? "

Gene vaciló. "Voy a darle diez minutos. Ella es terca. "

"Acepto. Cuenta hasta tres. ¿Preparado? Ella es rápida. "

"A tu señal", susurró Gene.

Sucedió al instante. Serena apenas podía jadear antes de que ella se alejara de la pared y luego se estrelló de nuevo en el cuerpo grande de Gene. Habían mentido y no llegaron a contar. Él tenía las muñecas alrededor de ella antes de que se diera cuenta, sosteniendo su peso superior. Ella intentó patear a Blackie frente a ella, pero él agarró sus muslos, sus grandes manos empujaron sus piernas juntas. Se colocó de rodillas delante de ella, sonriendo ante su expresión horrorizada. Él iba a pasar sobre ella y lo sabía. Ella gritó, pero no podía escapar.

Blackie de repente se inclinó sobre sus piernas, fijándolas entre su cuerpo y el del cyborg que estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola. Sus manos estaban libres para llegar hasta sus bragas. Él le guiñó un ojo, bajando el rostro repentinamente contra su vientre para plantar un beso debajo de su ombligo, su lengua se deslizó por su piel, haciéndola sacudirse en un tirón. Él bajó sus pantalones cortos por unas pulgadas, dejando que su boca siguiera el camino.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Serena vio con alivio como Darien irrumpió en la habitación. Él nunca la miró, sino que miró hacia abajo a Blackie que volvió la cabeza, con la boca dejando estómago de Serena.

"Deja que se vaya ahora".

Blackie frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Ya te lo dije," Darien casi gruñó las palabras. "No hay que hacerle daño."

"Yo no pienso hacerle daño."

"Te ordeno que la dejes ir." Darien dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

El alivio se extendió por Serena cuando Gene suavizó su agarre hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo otra vez, totalmente libres. Ella avanzó lejos de los hombres y corrió hacia Darien, quedando detrás de él así que él estaba entre ella y los dos hombres. Seguía mirarla, toda su atención en los hombres a los que miraba.

"Ella es mía y trataste de usar su cuerpo, lo que me pertenece."

Blackie lentamente se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido. "Tú dijiste ayer que no la querías y afirmaste que la regalarías a un ingeniero. La quiero y estoy incluso dispuesto a comprártela, Darien. No sé por qué estás tan agitado."

Serena experimento miedo ante la perspectiva de que Darien la vendiera a ese imbécil, rezando para que no lo hiciera, ya que sabía que no tenía nada que decir. Ella se acercó más a él, tocándolo, con las manos sobre su espalda mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver a Blackie y a Gene. Ellos fruncieron el ceño ante Darien.

"Eso fue ayer," Darien finalmente dijo en voz baja. "Ella no está a la venta y no la estoy regalando. Ella es mía como he dicho antes. ¿Está claro? "

Blackie sonrió. "Perfectamente".

"Bien. ¿Tienes las respuestas de ella, ¿verdad? "

"Sí", asintió Gene.

Darien dio la vuelta y dejó su mirada vagar por el cuerpo de Serena. "¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

"Destruida", dijo Gene.

La boca de Darien se tensó. Cogió su camisa, desabrochando la parte superior de cuero, y la sacó de su cuerpo y se la puso a Serena.

"Ponte esto. Te voy a llevar de vuelta a mi habitación ahora."

"No tan rápido", se rió entre dientes Blackie. "No puedes llevarla hasta tener el chip eliminado de su cabeza. Hasta te lo quites, tu pequeña humana te puede noquear. "

Girando alrededor, Darien miró a Blackie. "Ella no me quiere incapacitado. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo que obligarla a hacer lo que quiero. Ella me quiere despierto y consciente para protegerla contra los hombres como tú y Gene. "

Serena subió la cremallera de la enorme camisa. Le cubrió hasta los muslos ya que era muy pequeña pero a ella no le importó estaba muy contenta tan sólo por estar cubierta. Darien se dirigió a ella de nuevo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta.

"Muévete".

Se volvió con gratitud y salió de la pequeña habitación. Ella levantó la vista como hacia Darien y la agarró del brazo suavemente mientras caminaba a su lado, divertido, guiándola pasando cerca de un guardia por un pasillo hacia un ascensor. Una vez dentro, Darien dio un puñetazo a un botón, pero sin mirarla preguntó.

"¿Estás sana y salva?"

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. "Gracias."

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. "No me lo agradezcas todavía. No sé qué demonios hacer contigo, pero no quiero que te hagan daño".

"Así que puedo quedarme contigo, ¿verdad?"

Él vaciló. "Por ahora".

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien estaba muy tranquilo mientras se paseaba por la habitación, mientras Serena le observaba. Él no había hablado con ella desde que habían vuelto a su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama que él le había señalado cuando habían entrado. Unos buenos cinco minutos habían pasado mientras iba y venía por la puerta, absorto en sus pensamientos, lo único que había hecho en ese tiempo fue ponerse una camisa. Por fin se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, su mirada azul se clavó en ella.

"Fácilmente podrías haberme matado dos veces cuando yo estaba desactivado, sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Estabas haciendo tu trabajo con la idea de recuperar el Estrella de los piratas, un enemigo común de humanos y cyborgs, así que no eras personal de ataque en contra de los de mi clase. "hizo una pausa, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. "Tú no quieres que te compartan otros cyborgs masculinos, así que voy a conceder tu petición de quedarte conmigo. "

Serena se quedó mirándolo con expresión sombría. "¿Pero? Parece que no estás contento de quedarte conmigo".

"Cierto. Ninguna mujer cyborg estará de acuerdo en estar conmigo en una unidad familiar si tengo una hembra humana en mi cama. Nuestras mujeres son mimadas de esa manera. "

Arqueando las cejas, Serena se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Mimadas de esa manera? ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Él pareció darse cuenta de que la había perdido en la conversación mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Las cyborg hembras son más raras que los varones. En una unidad familiar hay una hembra y generalmente de tres a cuatro machos que comparten esa hembra. No es..." Sus puños se apretaron. "No es de la manera que querría que fuera, pero se decidió que era injusto que más de dos terceras partes de nuestro población que no tuviera acceso a nuestras mujeres si funcionábamos como una unidad familiar tradicional. Nosotros tratamos organizar a los hombres por lo que no están con ella al mismo tiempo." hizo una pausa otra vez. "Nosotros no compartimos bien cuando nos enfrentamos a la realidad de ello en el día a día. Las hembras son compartidas entre los varones de la unidad familiar, pero no es tolerado que los hombres busquen a otras mujeres. Nuestras mujeres se negaran a entrar en una unidad familiar conmigo si piensan que estoy compartiendo mi cuerpo contigo".

Serena estaba absolutamente aturdida. "Pero tú no querías a tu esposa porque ella ya te engañó. Si…"

Él la cortó. "Ella tenía otros dos hombres en nuestra unidad familiar. Uno de ellos es un embajador que viaja extensamente y que sólo pasa un par de semanas al año en Garden con ella. El otro macho está ampliamente dañado. No puede compartir su cuerpo, sólo sus habilidades de conversación. "

Hizo una pausa. "Yo podía tolerar la unidad familiar que firmé con ella porque era exclusivamente mía con excepción de esas semanas del año. Viajo a menudo por mi trabajo así que me aseguraba de que no sabía cuando el embajador estaba en Garden. Ahora ella tiene otro hombre en nuestra unidad familiar, que vive en nuestra casa y tendría que compartirla con él a diario cuando estoy en el planeta." hizo una pausa. "¿Entiendes?"

Ella estaba un poco horrorizada y muy perturbada por esta información, pero asintió."¿Qué pasa con cualquier mujer que se inicia en una nueva unidad familiar? ¿No vas a tener que compartirla también? "

Él vaciló. "Hemos encontrado más supervivientes de cyborgs, la mayoría de los cuales son mujeres pensamos que estaban perdidas para nosotros después de que huyeron de la Tierra. Su nave desapareció y no pudimos encontrarlas. Tuvieron un mal funcionamiento que las llevó a estrellarse fuera de la ruta. La misión en la que trabajo ahora está trayendo a Garden a las hembras, por lo que es por lo que todas las unidades familiares nuevas que se formen serán de dos hombres por una mujer. "hizo una pausa-. "Yo espero encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a aceptar a otro embajador como su otro hombre para que pueda ser feliz con el arreglo. "

Serena miró, un poco más que aturdida y confundida. Él quería casarse con una mujer, sabiendo que tendría que casarse con otro cyborg además de él cuando era obviamente del tipo posesivo. Ella sabía todo acerca de estar casada con alguien que dormía con otra persona. Le había devastado a averiguar que su matrimonio era una farsa y su marido era un bastardo de dos tiempos. Incluso la idea de Seiya tocándola, sabiendo que se había acostado con otras mujeres, hizo revolverse su estómago.

"Puedes quedarte conmigo bajo mi protección, pero de camino a casa pasamos por Outpost Five, una estación espacial comercial." Vaciló, mirándola. "Te voy a dar a la libertad ya que no me has hecho daño, Serena. Incluso te daré el dinero suficiente para pagar por tu pasaje a casa en uno de los autobuses de suministro de los muchos que llegan ahí que le pueden llevar a la Tierra".

Mirando hacia él, Serena se sorprendió. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Yo no miento. Vamos a estar en ese planeta durante unos días, para poder reparar la nave y luego viajar lejos, pero luego vamos a regresar a Garden. Yo te dejaré libre una vez que estemos cerca de Outpost Five. Yo te puedo dejar que una de nuestras capsulas y voy a mantener un seguimiento para asegurarme de que llegas al muelle con seguridad".

"¿Por qué?"

Él parpadeó. "Podrías haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste. He subido las transcripciones de su interrogatorio cuando entramos por la puerta y me doy cuenta de cómo perdiste a tu madre a su causa de la liberación de los de mi clase. Si cualquier ser humano merece ser liberado, eres tú." El hizo una pausa. "Puedes dormir en el suelo aquí y yo te protegeré hasta que pueda liberarte con seguridad." hizo una pausa otra vez. "Te pediría que no mencionaras nada acerca de este acuerdo entre nosotros."

Mirando hacia él, Serena dejó que sus palabras la hundieran "Podrían tratar de encontrar tu planeta y atacarlo si les hago saber que muchos de ustedes sobrevivieron." Él asintió con la cabeza, con aspecto sombrío. "Sería un error por su parte venir a por nosotros. Estamos fuertemente armados donde estamos. Hemos estado preparando nuestras defensas desde que nos establecimos allí para que si alguien nos ataca nunca vera la superficie con vida."

Darien estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella para hacer lo correcto. Ella entendía eso, aunque no lo dijo. Ella lo miró y asintió.

"No quiero que vengan detrás de ti. Creo que lo que se hizo a los cyborgs estaba equivocado. Los seres humanos los crearon y cuando no pudieron controlarlos ellos cometieron un crimen peor al tratar de destruirlos".

"Sí".

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo. Por fin habló. "¿Cómo leiste las transcripciones? No has estado cerca de una terminal el tiempo suficiente para acceder a ellos. Acabamos de entrar aquí y no has parado de caminar."

Él vaciló. "He programado la computadora principal del Vontage para mandarme la información actualizada de modo que cuando entré en mi habitación me la transmitieron en cuanto entramos." Él vaciló. "Yo no soy como tú."

Ella se hundió en su mirada. La piel le decía que era un ciborg pero se había olvidado de la clase de cosas que él debía tener en su cuerpo para poder descargar información a su mente en un instante.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de auto-procesador de carga de datos del que recibes una señal?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Sí".

"Así que en sólo un toque..."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Puedo descargar archivos que están esperando por mí. Con que esté a diez metros dentro del alcance de la terminal soy capaz de recibir las transferencias de datos cuando solo indicarlo con un toque."

"¿Puedes enviar datos también?"

"Si dejo la conexión activa. Se mantiene hasta que desconecto. "

Ella parpadeó. El tipo tenía un maldito ordenador en su cerebro. Eso dejaba sus conocimientos insignificantes. Él se apartó de ella, caminando hacia el vestidor.

"Puedes coger una manta y una almohada de la cama. Estoy analizando los informes, así que necesito un poco de silencio. Puedo comunicarme contigo al mismo tiempo, pero admito que es una distracción. Acabo de pedir alimentos que se entregarán en breve. "

"Con tus pensamientos?"

Vaciló, volviéndose a mirarla. "Es similar a la escritura en un programa o un documento y luego subirlo a la computadora."

Ella lo miró fijamente hasta que él frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó algo, volviéndose a mirarla de nuevo cuando su pierna chocó con el cajón cerrado. Le lanzó un paquete que ella apenas atrapó. Ella se quedó mirando el paquete en sus manos formado por un pantalón y una camisa.

"Ponte esto. Sus piernas pueden enfriarse y sólo esa camisa probablemente no es cómoda para ti. Los seres humanos disfrutan de temperaturas más cálidas, así que he ajustado la sala de control para adaptarse a ti, pero tomará unos diez minutos para que el clima responda a los controles. Son lentos".

"Gracias. Eso es muy atento. "

Se acercó a la pared junto a la puerta, cerca de la terminal, y se puso de espaldas a la pared. "Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, me encuentro extrañamente considerado con sus necesidades". Hizo una pausa. "No me siento a gusto con ello."

Sin palabras, ella lo miró fijamente, viendo que entrecerraba los ojos."Tengo datos para evaluar, informes que escribir, y que revisar. Por favor póntelos y espera hasta que el alimento llegue."

Se quedó en silencio, sin moverse, mientras se vestía. Su atención se mantuvo chequeándolo. ¿Él estaba trabajando? Ella se quedó mirando su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba respirando. Mirándolo desde la cama, se preguntó cómo se conservaba en tan buena forma si imitaba a una estatua cuando estaba trabajando. Ella ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo ante la idea de Darien como escultura. Su piel le recordaba a una piedra de color claro. Aburrido después de unos minutos, se deslizó de la cama y lentamente se acercó a él.

Él hizo como un tic cuando ella suavemente le tocó el brazo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca. Serena esperó a que sus ojos se abrieran, pero cuando no lo hizo ella ajustó su brazo. Se quedó donde estaba colocado. Sonriendo, ella volvió su brazo hacia arriba y usó su otra mano para tocar sus dedos. Ella se echó a reír, pensando flexionar su brazo sacando sus bíceps en la pose que él tenía .Ella lo dejó ir, pensando que su brazo bajaría pero no fue así. Ella se trasladó a su otro lado, pisando allí para tomar su otra mano y la puso sobre su cadera. Dando un paso atrás ella le sonrió. Esto es un poco de diversión, pensó. Estaba totalmente en modo de desconexión, lo que era extraño para ella, así que jugar con sus miembros la divertía por lo menos. Ella prefería encontrar algo para reírse que mirar a la estatua que respiraba y que la asustaba. Alargó la mano hacia los botones de su camisa y abrió uno por uno. Se veía muy sexy mientras extendía su camisa a unos cuantos centímetros revelando su musculoso pecho y su abdomen surcado de abdominales. Levantó la mano pasándola por su brazo levantado, y acercándose a su cadera con ambas manos tocándolo, dejando que su mirada corriera sobre él.

Si tenía que mirarlo mientras parecía una estatua prefería verlo así de sexy. Ella vaciló y cogió su cinturón. Ella deslizó la correa de sus agujeros y la dejó caer al suelo. Miró arriba, observando su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos cerrados, y luego volvió su atención a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella se apoderó de los cierres, deshaciendo el de arriba y luego un segundo después llegó hasta su piel y hacia el sendero tentador de vello corporal plateado que asomaba, desde su ombligo hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, profundizando en la V de sus pantalones abiertos. Sonriendo, ella disfruto de su obra. "Muy agradable."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella se quedó sin aliento, saltó cuando su cabeza se irguió para mirarla con ese par de ojos azules entrecerrados. Sus manos dejaron su cintura agarrándola firmemente de las caderas. Sus labios carnosos se enroscaron hacia abajo cuando él la miró desde debajo de sus ojos entornados. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

"Yo te pregunté qué estabas haciéndome. No hice caso cuando me tocaste en un primer momento, pensando que estabas preocupada por mi falta de movimiento, pero no había razón para abrir mi camisa o quitar mi cinturón".

"Mierda. ¿Estabas totalmente consciente de todo? "

Su ceja se arqueo. "Explícame lo que estabas haciendo".

El calor calentó las mejillas de Serena como propagando por su piel la vergüenza. ¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad? Ella no estaba segura de lo tomaría como un insulto o no. "Yo..."

"Estoy esperando".

"Bueno, que parecías un tipo de estatua, estabas totalmente ausente y yo estaba aburrida. Usted dijo que la comida iba a venir pero no ha llegado".

"Así que sueltas mi ropa?" No parecía divertido en absoluto por la forma en que su ceño se profundizó.

Ella trató de apartarse de él, pero sus manos se apretaron en ella. Ella vaciló. "Me estaba volviendo un poco loca, así que pensé que si tenía que verlo de esa manera podía transformarlo convirtiéndolo en una estatua sexi."

Serena jadeó cuando se levantó y se volvió. Puso su espalda contra la pared, pero no para lastimarla, sino más bien un golpe brusco, y entonces ella irritada quedó atrapada entre el hombre cyborg y la pared dura y sólida. Colgando de sus pies por donde la había levantado, sus narices casi se tocaban. Ella miró a Darien a los ojos, decidiendo que no parecía divertido ni un poco por sus payasadas.

Él movió su muslo, presionándolo entre los suyos. Serena no se resistió, sino que abrió más sus piernas, lo suficiente como para dejar que él quedara entre ellos cuando aplicara una suave presión. Su corazón empezó a martillar en su pecho y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, agarrándolo firmemente mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Él era un hijo de puta grande y fuerte, y su cuerpo se presionaba contra el de ella con fuerza. Con los muslos entre sus piernas, Darien presionó la uve de sus pantalones contra el muslo de Serena. Mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos recordó lo agradable que era estar tan cerca de él, lo maravilloso que había sido estar piel con piel con el caliente y masculino cyborg.

Serena tomó una decisión instantánea. Ella lo deseaba y quería saber cómo se sentiría al ser tocada por Darien, como se sentiría si el cyborgs le hiciera el amor. Incluso lisa y llanamente follarlo duro sin él estar atado. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros, por el pecho. Sus manos se levantaron de él para deslizarse entre su piel y la camisa, empujándolo fuera de su forma de tocar su carne caliente.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella movió su otra pierna, levantándola y envolviéndolo alrededor de la cadera, poniendo su pierna en la espalda. Ahora estaba prácticamente a horcajadas sobre él, mientras que lo cabalgaba.

"Bésame".

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba su agarre sobre ella.

"No muerdo". Ella le sonrió. "Al menos no muy duro".

Sus hermosos ojos se entornaron de repente. "¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando conmigo?. No me divierte. "

"No estoy jugando. Realmente quiero que me beses. "

Se miraron el uno al otro. El no quería acercar los labios a su boca por lo que ella tomó a los suyos, cerró los ojos justo cuando ella inclinó la cabeza, a un soplo de tocarlo. Su boca rozó sus labios cerrados, presionando allí, esperando a que se abrieran para ella, pero cuando él no lo hizo, ella abrió la boca, dejando que su lengua se deslizase de un golpe contra su labio inferior.

Como todavía no le abrió la boca ella se enfrentó a una ola de frustración hasta que tuvo una idea. Ella fue por su labio inferior, chupándolo con su boca. Se quedó sin aliento y sacudido por un tirón mientras ella le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, burlándose de él mientras le chupaba suavemente y utilizaba su labios, dientes y lengua para jugar con él.

Un gemido salió de Darien cuando su labio tiró de su boca. Al abrir los ojos Serena se quedó mirando ese par de hermosos ojos azules, sus miradas se encontraron.

"Te dije que voy buscar una mujer para tener una unidad familiar. Esto no va a cambiar eso".

"Yo no te pedí que cambiaras ni una maldita cosa. Te pedí que me beses. "

Darien no dudó en esta ocasión, con la boca yendo a la par que ella. Serena cerró los ojos y abrió la boca bajo la suya, sus lenguas reunidas se probaron entre sí, aprendiendo cada uno de la boca del otro. Él sabía a café y chocolate, una sorpresa para ella. Darien profundizó el beso, su abrazo fue desplazándose hasta agarrarle el culo con sus manos grandes y calientes. Él la besó en la forma en que un hombre hambriento lo haría, profundizando en su boca acogedora con su lengua dominadora. Sus caderas ensancharon el terreno frente a sus piernas abiertas, dejándola sentir la dura longitud de su pene atrapado en sus pantalones, frotándose contra su clítoris cuando usó su culo para moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre él. La pasión y el deseo se precipitaron a través de él, sabiendo que ella estaba realmente húmeda donde se rozaban. Un gemido salió de la boca de Serena y se reunió con el de él que gruñó a su vez. Separando su boca de ella, Darien se movió, apartándose de la pared, todavía agarrándola. Serena frenéticamente agarró su camisa, aferrándose a él hasta que la gravedad la arrancó de su cuerpo cuando él se inclinó un poco, tirándola en su cama de espaldas. Ella se quedó mirándolo con asombro al ver que la había liberado. Respirando con dificultad, sus miradas se unieron. Alargó la mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones, tirando de las rodillas hacia arriba para empujar desde sus caderas hacia abajo, enganchando los pulgares en sus pantalones cortos y tomándolos por sus caderas. Ella los retiró totalmente, lanzándolos a un lado. Ella afirmó sus pies en la cama y con las piernas dobladas ella se incorporó un poco, quitándose la camisa. Tirándola al suelo fue hacia la parte superior cogiendo su sujetador y rompiéndolo. Ella cayó hacia atrás, tendida sobre su cama, encontrando sus ojos llenos de pasión.

"Quítate la ropa".

Dejó que su atención lentamente vagara por su cuerpo desnudo. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras ella observaba su rostro. _¿Va a rechazarme? _Ella sabía que él estaba excitado, pero él no era un hombre típico. _¿Va a decidir no tener sexo conmigo?. _Le dolía el cuerpo por él. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, excepto por su mirada moviéndose sobre ella, así que ella abrió las piernas separadas, mostrándole todo de ella, exponiendo la parte de ella que lloraba por su necesidad de él.

Darien estaba con la boca abierta, su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios. Miró a su cara de nuevo. Serena casi maldijo a la intrusión cuando un zumbido sonó en la habitación.

"La comida está aquí", dijo Darien en voz baja. "Tengo que abrir o se creerán que me has hecho algo. Ve al baño ahora a menos que desees que otra persona te vea desnuda. "Él se apartó de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

Serena maldijo en voz baja, sentándose rápidamente sobre la cama. Ella corrió desnuda hacia la puerta en la esquina opuesta, apenas llegó a la sala antes de oír que Darien abría la puerta de entrada. No cerró la puerta del baño totalmente, dejándola levemente entornada y quedándose de pie escondida detrás de la puerta. En cuanto se fuera la persona que estaba tras la puerta iba a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y a terminar lo que habían comenzado. Darien tenía una preferencia por las mujeres malditamente agresivas, pensó, y ella estaba dispuesta a ir tras él. Ella quería que él la tocara de la peor manera.

"Comandante Darien", la voz era femenina. "He traído su comida para la cena. Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero el cambio de turno era lento hoy por las sesiones de entrenamiento que usted pidió antes".

"Gracias, Beryl".

El silencio se extendió durante unos segundos. "Escuché lo que pasó con Vonlona. Yo lamento que ella perdiera la esperanza de su regreso a Garden.

"Gracias." Dijo Darien con voz profunda. "Fue una suposición lógica después de los meses no pudimos comunicarnos con ellos. "

"De acuerdo." Hubo una pausa. "¿es usted consciente de que tengo una unidad de familia incompleta? Aún tengo que completarla puesto que sólo estoy unida a dos hombres. Quiero que me considere una opción potencial. Trabajamos juntos, nos pasamos meses juntos a bordo y creo podría salir bien entre nosotros."

La angustia golpeo a Serena mientras estaba allí desnuda, escuchando. Wire, esa medica, había coqueteado con Darien y ahora la mujer que trajo su comida estaba ofreciéndole su cuerpo también.

"Aprecio la oferta", dijo Darien en voz baja. "La tendré en consideración".

"Los dos machos de mi unidad familiar están rara vez conmigo, Darien. Darton está en Morlier y Crottion fue asignado en Trea Una en las operaciones mineras. Sé que le gustaba tener a Vonlona para sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo sin los otros machos presentes. Podría resultar ya que usted y yo estamos asignados juntos en el trabajo y no nos separarían. Estoy muy atraída por usted. "

"Acabo de descubrir que no estoy contratado", la voz de Darien era tan suave que Serena tuvo que esforzarse para oírle. "Todavía es una sorpresa para mí después de estar con Vonlona durante diez años y era un arreglo al que me había adaptado muy bien. Deme un poco de tiempo para evaluar mis opciones y entonces yo le dejaré saber si voy a unirme a su núcleo familiar. "Hizo una pausa. "Es una oferta muy tentadora y me siento honrado de que me lo haya pedido".

"Creo que deberíamos averiguar si somos compatibles". Hubo largos segundos de silencio.

"Ahora no", sonó la voz de Darien tensa. "Tal vez en otra ocasión."

"Le deseo".

"No se desnude. No es el tiempo para probar si tenemos química sexual, Beryl."

¿Desnuda? La ira se extendió a través de Serena y luego algo más se alzó en su interior, una emoción actuando como un infierno muy parecida a los celos. Ella empujó la puerta, sin importarle si ella estaba desnuda cuando ella salió del baño. Ella vio a una alta y musculosa cyborg con piel gris oscura y un pelo negro azulado largo y sedoso hasta los hombros, de espaldas a Serena y maldito si la mujer no se estaba abriendo la parte superior del uniforme.

Darien estaba delante de la puerta todavía, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su mirada centrada en el pecho que la cyborg enseñaba. Conmoción y rabia golpeó a Serena duro.

"Disculpe", dijo en voz alta.

La mujer cyborg giró, dándose la vuelta. . Serena consiguió un vistazo cuando la mujer giró ya que las hembras de cyborg no llevaban sostenes. Serena vio un par de pequeños pechos perfectos y turgentes de color gris oscuro. Ella apartó la mirada asustada hacia arriba de la cara de la mujer, al ver la sorpresa que esta mostró en su par de ojos verdes. Beryl era hermosa, su color de piel gris oscuro y ese par de ojos verdes pálidos chocaban un poco.

"Hola." Serena se colocó las manos en sus caderas. "Encantada de conocerte, Beryl. Soy Serena Tsukino y como se puede ver, Darien es justo. Ahora no es el momento y realmente deberías cerrar tu camisa. Él ya tiene a una mujer desnuda en su cuarto. "

Beryl unió la parte superior del uniforme, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo sujetaba hacia arriba, con la cabeza volviéndose a mirar a Darien. "El ser humano que está abordo es para usted? He oído que teníamos uno, pero había asumido que sería de otro. "Su tono era de desaprobación. "Ella es el equivalente a emborracharse?"

Serena estaba segura de que acababa de ser insultado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con las mujeres cyborgs insultar a los humanos? Alambre había hecho la misma maldita cosa. Haciendo caso omiso de su desnudez, ella miró a la mujer cyborg que fue deliberadamente ignorando. Acero frunció el ceño.

"Ella fue un regalo de Andrew."

Beryl se puso las manos en las caderas y tomó una respiración profunda, la dejó escapar. "Ya veo."

La mujer cyborg no se marchaba, entonces Serena cogió su camisa y se inclinó para ponérsela, agarrando a cubrir su cuerpo superior. Ella era decente, pero apenas le cubría la mitad de los muslos y ella tiró de la camisa hacia abajo. Una bandeja de comida grande estaba junto a la puerta principal en la mesa de entrada. Serena miró a Darien y a Beryl sólo para notar que ambos la miraban ahora.

"Ella es atractiva." Dijo Beryl dándole otro vistazo a Serena.

"Estoy al tanto", dijo Darien en voz baja.

Beryl asintió. "Estoy seguro de que sí." Ella apartó la atención de Serena y caminó directamente hacia Darien, deteniéndose sólo a un pie delante de él, casi chocando pecho a pecho con él, mostrando que ella era una mujer alta, ya que Darien sólo era unos centímetros más alto que el cyborg hembra. "No sabía que poseía tanto control. Tendrás que tener un infierno de una gran cantidad de control para no dañarla."

Darien estudió ojos de la mujer, sin decir una palabra.

Serena se estaba irritando porque la mujer cyborg estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Darien delante de sus narices. Serena pasó a indignarse cuando Beryl alzó ambas manos y acarició el pecho expuesto de Darien, donde su camisa aún estaba abierta, la mujer alzó las manos tocándolo lentamente, frotándole la piel.

"Le permitiría mantenerla si se uniese a mi unidad familiar."

Darien no reaccionaba, tan sólo hubo un movimiento sutil en sus cejas.

Beryl sonrió, volviendo la cabeza, su escrutinio lentamente viajando a Serena y a sus expuestas piernas. "Me siento atraída sexualmente por las mujeres también." Se volvió a guiñarle el ojo del Acero. "Las mujeres que no son Cyborg no son para mi gusto tampoco. Pero no hay nada mejor que jugar con los seres humanos. Es interesante conocer lo que hace tener control sobre ellos, ver el miedo en sus ojos, sabiendo que podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellos". Ella se acercó más al cuerpo de Darien, presionándose contra él. "¿Te excita saber que ella no puede luchar sin importar lo que quieras hacer con ella? ¿Qué puedes hacer cualquier cosa con ella y que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerte? Eso me calienta tanto que estoy quemándome. Solía fantasear acerca de darle la vuelta a nuestros captores y cuando llegó el día que fuimos libres, descubrí que torturarlos me volvía loca. Vamos a jugar con ella un poco, sacar un poco de su sangre, y luego nos follamos unos a otros. Será tan caliente, Darien."

Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás con un poco de asco. ¿Qué clase de puta enferma era Beryl? El hecho de que pensara que Serena era atractiva aumentó su miedo al cyborg femenino y ella había usado la palabra tortura y la extracción de sangre. Mirando a Darien le vio pasar la mirada de Beryl a ella. Su temor aumentó cuando su mirada fría, sin emociones se encontraron con sus ojos. _¿Me hará algo horrible junto con Beryl? _Retrocedió más.

Darien de repente se movió, agarrando los brazos de la mujer cyborg y la empujó de nuevo, pero con cuidado de que la mujer no cayera al suelo. Su mirada se arrancó de Serena para pararse en Beryl.

"Hay que ser mentalmente evaluado, Beryl." Su voz era suave cuando Darien habló, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer. "Vete ahora y espero tener noticias de que te dé una cita Riker con él antes de su siguiente turno. "Él la soltó tan rápido como la había agarrado. "Ahora vete."

Beryl gruñó antes de irrumpir fuera de la habitación, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Serena lívida miró a Darien mientras observaba como la puerta se cerraba detrás de la mujer cyborg. Suspiró y luego se volvió para mirarlo.

"La comida está aquí. Come. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo." Se giró lejos de ella, dando un paso cara a la pared junto a la puerta, su mano tocando la manilla. Ella lo vio cerrar los ojos, bajar la cabeza, y trató de detener los temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo. Beryl realmente la había trastornado y la había asustado. Serena hizo caso omiso de la comida y sólo se quedó donde estaba, tratando de calmarse. ¿La idea de lastimarla excitaba a Darien? Ella realmente esperaba que no. Ella sabía que los humanos que tenían cyborgs los maltrataban, pero ¿Qué tuvieron que hacerle a Darien para que odiara tanto a los de su clase?

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 7**

"No has tocado tu comida".

Serena escuchó el sonido de la voz de Darien muy cerca detrás de ella. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y ella casi había olvidado que estaba allí. Había estado perdida en sus pensamientos más de una hora mientras él trabajaba. Ella lo miró, desde donde estaba de pie junto a la cama.

"¿Me odias? ¿La idea de hacerme daño te calienta? "

Darien frunció el ceño. "Yo voy a liberarte y no dejaré que mis hombres te hieran. ¿Eso serían acciones de alguien que te odia y desea hacerte sufrir? "

"Pero no tampoco te gusto, ¿verdad? Me ofrecí a ti y volviste al trabajo. Tuve que atarte a una cama para mostrarte que somos sexualmente compatibles. Justo cuando Beryl se marchó podíamos haber terminado lo que empezamos pero en cambio volviste a hacer tu trabajo."

Inclinó la cabeza y la miró, lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama. "No es que no me gustes, Serena. Es que yo te dije cuales eran mis intenciones y estoy confundido de por qué querías que te besara en primer lugar. Me he ofrecido para mantenerte bajo mi protección por lo que ya no deberías desear que te toque. El sexo no es obligatorio para ello, ¿por qué te lo ofreciste a mí, no es lógico. Tal vez no fui claro en esto. No hay necesidad de ofrecerme tu cuerpo como pago por tu protección. "

Serena pensaba que Darien tenía unos ojos tan hermosos, "¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez yo te desee?"

La estudió durante un largo minuto. "No."

Se miró las manos, acurrucándolas en el regazo.

"Los seres humanos siempre tienen una razón para interactuar con los cyborgs. Es una lección que he aprendido. Sabía que me estaban usando para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo como una forma de manipularme y creí que tú querías tenerlas conmigo para tener mi protección. Estoy perdido porque no sé por qué lo intentaste conmigo después de haber accedido a liberarte, manteniéndote a salvo." Asintiendo, ella se negó a mirarlo. Ella lo había intentado dos veces con él y él la había rechazado en ambas ocasiones. Eso podía darle una pista. Mientras que el sexo con él había sido muy bueno para ella, obviamente él no compartía esa opinión o no tenía la necesidad de repetirla. Ella no cometería el mismo error de nuevo. El rechazo fue más que vergonzoso y le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

"Serena?"

Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo a los ojos azules.

"¿Me deseas?"

Ella apartó la mirada. "No te preocupes, Darien. Soy humana, pero aprendo rápido. No voy a intentarlo otra vez para humillarme. "

"Es humillante que desees a un cyborg?" Profundizó su voz, con la ira llenando su tono.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido. "No retuerzas mis malditas palabras y no pongas esa cara. Quise decir que no me voy a tirar sobre tí otra vez para ser rechazada. ¿Te has perdido esa conversación que tuvimos cuando te dije que no era buena en lo de la seducción, nunca había tenido que seducir a un hombre antes y obviamente soy terrible intentándolo. Tú quieres una mujer cyborg, yo no lo soy y es humillante ser rechazada por un hombre." hizo una pausa. "Espero que notes que no dije cyborg? Eres tú el que hace esas distinciones, no yo".

Sus rasgos se suavizaron, sus hermosos ojos se redujeron ligeramente. "Quítate la camisa, Serena." Se puso de pie, frente a ella.

"¿Por qué?", Susurró, sintiéndose confusa mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"Te deseo. Ese es el maldito problema. No debo y sé que tengo que mantener mis manos sobre mí mismo, pero me atraes." Él extendió su mano, agarrando la camisa abierta y tirando de ella por sus brazos, cayendo en el suelo. Sus manos fueron después a por sus pantalones.

"Si no me deseas quiero que me digas que no en este momento". Era tan condenadamente sexy verlo con ese físico musculoso, su pelo plateado, y esos malditos ojos que eran sencillamente preciosos. Ella no quería ni debía desearlo, era un cyborg, lo más odiado por su padre y había tratado de hacer que ella los odiara también. Estuvo a punto de hacerse daño sacándose la camisa sobre la cabeza para tirarla a un lado, sintiendo el material raspando su piel en su prisa por deshacerse de toda la ropa.

Serena no podía apartar la mirada de él desnudo. Era la perfección y su cuerpo escultural era algo que quería tocar. Nadie la había hecho sentir como lo hacía cuando él la tocaba y ella nunca había querido más a un hombre. Tal vez su matrimonio la había dejado hambrienta de la atención de un hombre, pero ella había evitado hombres desearlos durante años, nunca queriendo dejar que nadie se le acercara. Seiya le había engañado, lastimándola, acabando un poco con ella. _Tal vez por eso estoy tan atraída por Darien_, pensaba. _Es brutalmente honesto, incluso si lo que dice no es algo que quiero oír. Es real, es real, y cuando me toca me siento viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _

Darien estaba desnudo y excitado cuando puso una de sus rodillas en la cama para subirse en ella y se precipitó sobre ella, usando una de sus manos para empujarla suavemente sobre su espalda mientras se acercaba por encima de ella. Su cuerpo grande no la aplastaba, porque él apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos. Su mano agarró su cadera para mantenerla en sujeta mientras sus miradas se juntaban.

Él se movió, no yendo por la boca como ella quería ya que ella deseaba besarlo de nuevo. Él bajó la barbilla acercando lo suficiente su rostro para que su boca caliente y húmeda rodeara uno de sus pezones. Un jadeo suave salió de Serena al sentir la dura succión en su pecho. No había nada suave o lento en cuanto a la atención que Darien le daba a su pecho. Ella abrió sus muslos cuando él cambió de lugar para moverse entre ellos. Se deslizó por ella, poniéndose encima de ella, fijándola con su cuerpo y sin dejar caer su peso. A Serena no le importaba estar enjaulada bajo Darien. Ella dobló las rodillas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, sus pantorrillas reforzándose contra su culo firme mientras su boca burlaba y lamía de su pecho. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su pelo, empujándose en su hermoso espesor, una sedosa sensación de hebras de plata. Inclinando la barbilla hacia atrás, ella gimió. "Eso se siente condenadamente bueno!" Él abandonó un pecho, y se fue para el otro. Ella arqueó la espalda, presionando contra su boca hambrienta mientras él le chupaba el pezón.

"Darien..."

Su boca la soltó, levantando la cabeza hasta que se miraron fijamente. Ella se lamió los labios.

"Te deseo. Por favor, no juegues conmigo".

Él sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. "Esta es la única forma en que deseo torturarte, Serena. Te quiero caliente y deseando que esté dentro de ti. "

"Yo estoy ahí."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no."

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras él ajustaba su gran cuerpo de nuevo, deslizándose más abajo de ella, obligándola a abrir sus piernas para dejarlo en libertad. Sus manos agarraron sus muslos internos, presionándolos en el colchón para que se extendieran completamente abiertos a su atención. Apoyó todo su peso sobre los codos, sus manos agarrándola firmemente para que no pudiera escapar. Serena no quería apartar la mirada de él mientras él miraba hacia abajo de su cuerpo. Su aliento se encendió contra su coño expuesto. Ella lo miró a los ojos cuando él echó un vistazo a lo que había dejado expuesto. Un bajo gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su garganta un segundo antes de que él bajara la cara. Serena abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su lengua gruesa y fuerte se deslizó lentamente a través de su clítoris. Fue una sensación intensamente placentera cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre el sensible brote y chupó suavemente, chasqueando la lengua contra ella.

"Oh dios..." ella gimió. "Eso se siente tan..." Las palabras fueron más allá de su gozo. Sentía como su boca se movía sobre ella.

Sus manos clavaron las uñas en la cama, ahora que había perdido el asimiento sobre su cabello cuando él se había movido por su cuerpo. Ella estaba jadeando, gimiendo, y apenas era capaz de concentrarse con su lengua intensificando el placer llevándola a casi un dolor crudo de necesidad. Sabía que se iba a correr. Podía sentir sus músculos internos apretando, anticipando el lanzamiento. Se detuvo agitando con su lengua el clítoris de Serena, sin aplicar presión, frotando rápidamente arriba y abajo en ella.

Gritando en voz alta, golpeando su cabeza a un lado y a otro, Serena dijo su nombre cuando el clímax la arrasó. El placer sacudió a través de su ella, apretando los músculos vaginales y su cuerpo temblando. El colchón se desplazó con su peso y luego Darien cayó sobre ella, su cuerpo enorme apresándola entre él y la cama. Abriendo los ojos, miró a su mirada apasionada. _Sus ojos son tan condenadamente hermosos_, pensó, _tan azules e intensos_.

Darien ajustó sus caderas, sin necesidad de utilizar su mano para guiar su polla muy duro hacia la entrada de su coño donde ella estaba mojada y totalmente dispuesta a aceptar. La punta roma y gruesa de su eje se deslizó ligeramente a través de su raja, bromeando un poco, ya que se deslizó a su alrededor arriba y abajo. Él nunca apartó la mirada de ella mientras lentamente comenzó a empujar en sus bienvenidas profundidades. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Serena gimió fuertemente cuando Darien entró en ella con un golpe seguro de sus caderas, su cuerpo estirado al máximo para dar cabida a todas las pulgadas que le empujó más profundo, hasta que estuvo alojado por completo, su polla allí, llenándola completamente, haciéndola sentir estirada. Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos.

"Estás tan apretada y caliente." Su voz era suave, un poco ronca y sexy.

"Eres tan condenadamente duro y grande". Ella se envolvió alrededor de él con más fuerza. "Nunca he estado más llena en mi maldita vida Darien. Me haces sentir jodidamente mucho".

Sus ojos se abrieron a media asta. "Dime si te hago daño".

Fue la única advertencia que llegó antes de que él se retirara casi totalmente fuera de ella y luego la penetrara. Ella lanzó un grito de placer ante la sensación del movimiento rápido. Darien se congeló sobre ella. Ella respondió a su ceño con una sonrisa.

"Se siente bien. Eso no es dolor. "

La tensión abandonó su rostro. "Eres más vocal y con más capacidad de respuesta que un cyborg y yo temo que estoy haciéndolo mal cuando gritas".

"No me harás daño a menos que no te muevas." Ella empujó sus caderas. "Por favor, Darien. Te necesito".

Bajó la cara, acariciando el hueco de su cuello. Empezó a entrar y salir de ella con empujes rápidos. Darien con su polla gruesa y dura, profundizando fuerte, hizo que Serena gimiera por la dicha que la fricción estaba creando. Cuando se movió más rápido, con sus rodillas apretándola en la cama para mantener sus muslos más separados haciendo que tomara un poco más de él, un borroso placer y dolor se juntó hasta que ella sólo pudo aferrarse a él. La tensión sexual se construyó en su interior hasta que ella gritó su nombre al llegar a su clímax duramente, el éxtasis extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Darien gimió en voz alta mientras dejaba ir su control, llegando más profundo de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón en su vientre con cada ráfaga de su liberación. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus caderas contra ella y el calor resultante de su liberación sobre ella hizo sonreír a Serena, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que él también había disfrutado de su corrida.

Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad cuando Darien se relajó dentro de ella. Él la mantuvo entre sus brazos haciendo más difícil la respiración de Serena hasta que ella decidió ajustarse a su cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que los había cerrado cuando se iba a correr. Su mirada se encontró con la de Darien.

"Eso fue increíble".

Verdaderamente cuando sonreía sus rasgos se relajaban y un brillo se mostraba sorprendentemente en sus ojos.

"Lo fue. El placer fue muy potente y satisfactorio, Serena".

Arqueando una ceja hacia él, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¿Es una forma cyborg de decir que volamos uno la mente del otro? Porque la mía seguro que explotó."

Tenía una sonrisa sexy y profunda. "No he oído esa expresión de la Tierra desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Todavía se usa? "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Fui criada por personas mayores. Por supuesto que nunca usaron este término para este contexto". Ella sonrió. "Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de utilizar esta palabra para el sexo ya que nunca he tenido una razón para hacerlo."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Yo no te estaba insultando. ¿Vas a dejar de tratar de poner palabras en mi boca? Sólo significa que nunca me he sentido de esta manera después de tener sexo".

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"El sexo no era tan bueno antes, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se relajó, sonriendo de nuevo. "Los cyborgs hacemos todo mejor que los humanos." Le guiñó un ojo a ella. Ella se sorprendió de su broma, pero sonrió. "Tendría que estar de acuerdo."

Se movió un poco sobre ella, bajando su cuerpo mientras sacaba la polla de su coño, y puso su pecho en la parte inferior del estómago. Movió el brazo, apoyando su peso en su codo, liberando su mano para pasarlo por el pelo que bajaba por su mejilla cuando sus miradas se unieron.

"Te diré que me gusta el sexo conmigo más que con una mujer cyborg".

Eso sorprendió Serena pero también la hizo sentirse orgullosa. "¿En serio?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. "Estamos capacitados para ocultar nuestras emociones y mantener un estrecho control en nuestras respuestas físicas. Durante el sexo nos relajamos un poco de ese control, por supuesto, pero la formación está siempre allí. Sus respuestas son honestas a mis caricias, tu falta de moderación me inspira a soltar algo de la mía."

Le puso las manos sobre el pecho, amando la sensación de su piel firme y cálida. Su pecho era enorme, haciéndola sentir pequeña y femenina debajo de él.

"¿Tienes que casarse pronto, Darien?" Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, dejando su mirada permanecer en su pecho. "¿Es una ley que tengas que estar en una unidad familiar?

"Él tomó una respiración profunda. "No."

Ella levantó la vista, y lo miró a los ojos. "Dijiste que estarías aquí por unos pocos días mientras te reparan la nave y aquella otra. Estoy empezando a pensar que estamos cerca de llegar"

Él frunció el ceño. "Estamos a unos días de allí."

_Su ceño no era alentador, pero infiernos, ya que había empezado esta conversación tendría que terminarla. Lo peor que le podía decir era que no_, pensaba Serena. Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo no quiero dormir en el suelo, preferiría dormir contigo hasta que me liberes. Yo sé que no tendría que estar contigo de esta manera para que me protejas, pero quiero estarlo".

Esperó a que él dijera algo, mostrara algo de emoción, pero ella seguía olvidando que él no era un hombre típico. Darien enmascaraba sus rasgos, ni siquiera sus ojos mostraban ni un poco de sus pensamientos. Esperó a que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero cuando no lo hizo, se desinfló sobre él.

"Yo sé que no puedo ir a ningún lado ya que soy humana, pero cuando estamos solos no podemos… esto... no lo sé, dormir juntos? Estoy muy atraída por ti y quiero estar contigo."

Su única respuesta fue parpadear. Serena apartó la vista de él, volviendo la cabeza, sus manos cayendo de su pecho. Ella cerró los ojos y se quedó debajo de él, lamentando haberse metido en esta conversación al ver que él no decía una maldita palabra. Le dolía. El rechazo de Darien era doloroso de muchas maneras.

"Serena?" Su voz era suave.

"¿Qué?" Ella se negó a mirarlo.

"Estoy pensando".

"Olvídalo". Deseó poder rodar lejos de él, poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero él la sostuvo bajo su cuerpo grande, con eficacia, apresándola allí.

"¿He herido tu orgullo?"

Eso hizo a Serena abrir los ojos. "No, Darien. No es mi orgullo, pero me estoy cansando de intentar alcanzarte. "

Un ceño fruncido empañado sus características. "Tú me confundes. Estoy tratando de pensar con lógica, pero tú no eres lógica".

"Yo soy todo un ser humano y no un cyborg, ¿recuerdas?"

"No puedo olvidarlo. Sólo con mirar tu piel pálida y tu tamaño pequeño me recuerda nuestras diferencias. Nosotros no somos lo mismo y nunca será igual."

"Lo sé. Yo soy comparable a una silla, ¿no? Eso es lo que dijo Blackie. Por favor, quítate de encima. Voy a dormir en el suelo y tratar de no molestarte durante el tiempo restante que tengamos que pasar juntos. Voy a tratar de ser una pieza más de la propiedad hasta que me liberes. "

"Yo no he dicho que no a tu oferta de compartir mi cama."

La ira la encendió. "No dijiste que sí tampoco. Conseguiste sacarme de quicio y darme la vuelta. Voy a ir a la ducha y luego comeré un poco de la comida que nos han traído. Tal vez la próxima vez que aparezcan Beryl o Wire puedas tomar sus ofertas para tener relaciones sexuales contigo. Apuesto a que son lógicas para ti e iguales que tú. "

"Tu ira no es lógica tampoco. Estaba sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que me has ofrecido".

Empujándole el pecho, ella luchó contra el impulso de golpearlo. "Suéltame".

Darien no se movió mientras sus magníficos ojos la miraron con el ceño fruncido, sus labios carnosos se curvaron hacia abajo. La frustración aumentó en Serena cuando lo empujó sin poder hacer nada contra su pecho ancho, sin poder moverlo ni una pulgada. Era como si ella tratara de mover un coche.

"No hay necesidad de que te emociones", dijo finalmente. "Yo no soy igual que tus hombres. Estaba recorriendo posibles soluciones en mi mente mientras evaluó los hechos pertinentes. "

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Por qué? O me quieres o no. Maldición es así de simple, Darien. "

Él negó con la cabeza. "Es cualquier cosa menos simple." Hizo una pausa. "¿Qué sabes de mi clase?"

"Sólo lo que mi padre y sus amigos me dijeron. Después de que mi madre se marchara él estaba siempre con sus amigos, así que era como tener una docena de padres, por lo que siempre había alguien conmigo. Todos ellos odiaban a los cyborgs y me contaron historias escalofriantes sobre cómo actuaban como asesinos brutales".

Un músculo de la cara de Darien se crispó. "Mientras nos creaban, nos mantenían en una especie de éxtasis hasta que éramos físicamente del tamaño de un varón adolescente humano, nuestro crecimiento era acelerado por lo que desde crearnos en una placa de Petri8 hasta el momento en que despertábamos pasaban sólo cuestión de meses. Ellos pensaron que seríamos pizarras en blanco, cerebros descerebrados que podían programar".

Serena no lo sabía. Ella estaba horrorizada y la simpatía brotó en su interior a través de la imagen de despertar a la vida en un cuerpo adolescente sin padres, sin amor, sin ningún tipo de de las cosas que ella había tenido.

"Evolucionamos hasta convertirnos en lo que no esperaban. Teníamos pensamientos y emociones." El hizo una pausa. "Les pusieron chips a nuestras mentes que cerraban el acceso a partes de nuestro cerebro pero hemos trabajado en torno a ellos, fuimos aprendiendo cómo activarlos o desactivarlos a voluntad, a secretamente ocultar que teníamos más control de nosotros mismos de lo que ellos pensaban. Dijeron que no teníamos alma, pero la teníamos."

"Es por eso que querían destruir nuestra especie. Se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar totalmente al mando de nosotros y hacer con nosotros lo que quisieran"

Darien tomó una respiración profunda.

"Sí, esa es la razón. ¿Me has oído? Puedo apagar partes de mi cuerpo, Serena. Puedo amortiguar mi brazo, por ejemplo, por lo que no me pueden torturar eficazmente. Un enemigo no podría hacerme sufrir el suficiente dolor como para decir lo que quisiera saber si me cortaran los dedos porque me puedo bloquear todas las sensaciones de ese brazo."

Sin palabras, Serena no dijo ni una palabra.

"Cuando me desperté después de estar inmovilizado en la cama contigo tenía apagada las sensaciones que unen la parte superior de mi cuerpo con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo."

El shock se filtró en la mente de Serena al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Darien había crecido duro debajo de ella cuando lo montó y trató de seducirlo. Gene había dicho que era capaz de resistir la atracción de su cuerpo cuando la sujetaba para detectar si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero cuando había admitido que era difícil controlar su cuerpo y se había detenido, había conseguido una erección instantánea. Ella tragó saliva.

"No sé por qué, pero te encontré atractiva, y eso. Escogí permitirme experimentar las sensaciones y responder." Darien ladeó la cabeza. "Cuando tu llorabas yo podría haber desactivado mis emociones pero no lo elegí. Me quede quieto y te permití encontrar consuelo conmigo. Me quedé allí sin luchar para liberarme por más tiempo porque me gustaba que durmieras encima de mí y me sentí protector contigo. No es una respuesta lógica y me preocupa que algo en ti me arrastra, Serena".

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, los pensamientos corriendo por su mente. ¿_Por qué está admitiendo esto? ¿Por qué justo no se apagó? Él no habría sentido nada y no habría sido capaz de tener relaciones sexuales. Luego se quedó quieto y sólo me permitió llorar hasta quedarme dormida, dejándolo atado a la cama sin tratar de romper el marco_. Su boca se abrió.

"Por eso no me atrevo a contestar sin pensarlo y considerarlo un poco", dijo rápidamente. "Yo estoy actuando de manera irracional y eso me molesta. Yo no sé si pasando más tiempo contigo me haré más irracional o si eso va a darme la respuesta a por qué estoy tan atraído por ti que te tengo en mis pensamientos constantemente. Eres un misterio para mí."

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder si seguimos durmiendo juntos hasta llegar a Outpost Five ."

Darien vaciló. Él se levantó, separando sus cuerpos mientras se alzaba en la cama. Serena pensaba que no iba a contestar cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia el baño, pero luego se detuvo junto a la puerta, girando lentamente para mirarla con esos ojos hermosos. "Podría cambiar de opinión acerca de darle su libertad y quedarme contigo." Él tomó una respiración profunda.

"Ven conmigo a ducharte y luego vamos a compartir la comida. Sé que ambos tenemos hambre. "

Cuando él desapareció de su vista en el cuarto de baño, Serena se incorporó lentamente, tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Darien incluso diciendo que él igual decidía quedársela parecía que quería evitar su contacto. La idea de decir adiós al sexy y alto cyborg , hacía que el corazón se apretara en su pecho. Ningún hombre que hubiera conocido le había hecho sentir algo parecido. Se bajó de la cama después de él casi con impaciencia. El Vontage tenía verdaderas duchas de agua, una rareza en naves espaciales, pero es que había sido construido para ser un hotel de lujo. _El agua de los tanques de la nave tenían que ser enormes_, pensó, caminando hacia el baño. _Como que tengo un cerebro en la cabeza, voy a evitar que Darien no cambie de opinión acerca de dejar que me vaya_. Serena entró en el baño para ver a Darien llenando la bañera grande. Ella fijó su mirada en el culo redondo y firme, viendo como flexionaba los músculos allí cuando se incorporó al volver la cabeza. Levantó la mirada hacia él, con el corazón palpitante, cuando él le sonrió. _No eres el único ser totalmente irracional, Darien_, le susurró su mente, mientras se dirigía hacia el gran cyborg.

**Continuara…**

8 **Placa de petri**: es un recipiente redondo, de cristal o plástico, con una cubierta de la misma forma que la placa, pero algo más grande de diámetro, para que se pueda colocar encima y cerrar el recipiente, aunque no de forma hermética. Es parte de la colección conocida como «material de vidrio». Tiene uso de microbiología.


	8. Chapter 8

**Besando a Darien**

**Hola aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas ya que mañana no actualizaremoas hasta el lunes por vacaciones n_n' asi que el lunes tienen los capis finales de esta maravillosa historia chicas. Besos y Rew si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

El planeta no era similar a la Tierra ni un poco. Serena se acercó más a Darien preguntándose otra vez por qué demonios le había hecho bajarla a la superficie con él. Ella levantó la vista hacia la cara de Darien que se encontraba junto a ella, pero su atención se centró en las mujeres cyborg que les rodeaban, una profunda arruga cruzó su rostro. Ver los cientos de mujeres cyborg fue un shock para el sistema de Serena. Las mujeres tenían un aspecto similar a las Amazonas, todas parecían antiguas guerreras musculosas con sus cuerpos cubiertos con ropa andrajosa que apenas ocultaba sus partes femeninas, poco más, y tenían todas alrededor de seis pies de estatura, sus tonos de piel eran más oscuros que el gris de los hombres cyborg de la nave, probablemente debido a su exposición al sol. Algunos machos cyborg estaban vestidos con apenas unos taparrabos, tenían un gran tamaño y sus musculosos cuerpos también estaban oscurecidos por el sol. Se veían bárbaros y algunos de ellos llevaban espadas hechas, evidentemente, de trozos de metal.

Estaban de pie en el borde de un gran campamento rodeado de bosques. Los árboles eran grandes cosas azules parecidas a algodonosos sauces llorones extraños. Las casas que las mujeres habían construido eran en su mayoría de piezas de metal que habían rescatado de la nave que había chocado contra una luna cercana y que habían transportado a la superficie del planeta más cercano, el se encontraban ahora. Era como si Serena hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, mientras miraba a su alrededor las condiciones de vida muy básicas del campamento, la única diferencia era que se trataba de cyborgs.

Una mujer cyborg pelirroja, que parecía tener unos seis y cuatro pies, dio un paso adelante, agarrando una de esas espadas hechas en casa, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, sus brillante ojos verdes fijos en Serena. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Mi humana. Hola, Ann. Les aseguré que volvería dentro de unos días. ¿Está aquí tu pueblo al completo? Las reparaciones se realizaran en cuestión de días. Queremos empezar la transferencia de tus habitantes en las próximas cuarenta horas para lentamente empezar a establecerse a bordo una vez las funciones básicas sean restablecidas".

La furia se apoderó de los rasgos de Ann.

"¿Os atrevéis a traer un ser humano cerca de nosotros?"

Dio otro paso hacia delante, agarrando empuñando su espada.

"Odiamos a los seres humanos. Tuvimos que dejar la Tierra y quedar abandonados aquí durante todos estos años, teniendo miedo de usar el último de nuestro combustible para aventurarnos en el espacio en busca de ayuda por temor a que nos descubrieran y trataran de acabar con nosotros como lo intentaron en la Tierra."

Darien se puso delante de Serena, interponiéndose en el camino de la mujer cyborg enfurecida, protegiendo a Serena. Se puso tenso y apretó sus manos a los costados.

"Hazte a un lado con seguridad y baja tu arma".

"Ella es un ser humano." La mujer volvió la cabeza y escupió en el suelo.

"Ella es mía." Darien casi gruñó las palabras. "Se respetará mi propiedad. Vosotros también tenéis seres humanos aquí".

"Cinco de ellos pero eran firmes partidarios de nosotros." Ann dio un paso atrás, bajando su espada. "¿Ella lo es?"

"Ella no tiene ninguna animosidad para los cyborgs".

"Entonces, ¿por qué ella es de tu propiedad? Los partidarios humanos son nuestros amigos y camaradas, pero dijiste que era tu humana."

Suspirando, relajado, Darien dijo. "En Garden todos los seres humanos son propiedad, pero no lo sabes que ya que nunca has estado allí y no eres conscientes de nuestras leyes. No quiere decir que sean un peligro para nosotros o que sean una amenaza. Simplemente quiere decir que tienen esa condición. "

Ann no parecía feliz cuando regresó su atención a Serena, curvando su labio. "Yo nunca confiare en ellos, incluso en los partidarios".

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, Darien inclinó la cabeza. "Ella no puede hacerte daño." Hizo una pausa. "Voy a protegerte de la humana temible." El sarcasmo casi goteaba de sus labios mientras hablaba.

Los oscuros ojos verdes se redujeron en respuesta mientras Ann entregaba su espada a otra hembra de gran tamaño que estaba de pie detrás de ella y luego se enfrentó a Darien de frente mientras daba un paso hacia él y luego otro hasta que no estaban a más que un pie de distancia. La mujer cyborg pelirroja se paró a unos pocos centímetros de la cara del guapo Darien. Una mano se levantó para colocarla en el pecho de Darien.

"He oído que ya no estás unido a una mujer."

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. "¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?"

"Las palabras y la tripulación de las dos naves han estado yendo y viniendo de la superficie". Ella avanzó más cerca. "Podríamos ser una gran pareja. Sabes que yo te he deseado desde que nos descubrieron y ahora ya no tienes una razón para negarte".

La furia abrumó a Serena. Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró de golpe, sabiendo que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Darien y que no estaban en una relación por lo que ella no tenía derecho a gritarle a la puta amazona que soltara la mano de su hombre. Aún así se moría por gritarlo y cuando Darien no se alejó de un tirón del toque de la mujer la ira se volvió hacia el dolor. Un horrible pensamiento la golpeó mientras estaba allí tensa y esperando a ver qué iba a pasar. Darien tomaría a la perra aceptando su oferta y dormiría con Ann?

"Vamos a dar un paseo", otra mano de Ann fue avanzando hasta enroscarse alrededor del bíceps de Darien, apretando los músculos gruesos allí. "Vamos a probar nuestra química".

Darien volvió para mirar a Serena. Ella lo miró con los labios apretados juntos y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a los costados. Ella las aflojó sin apartar la mirada de él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Si él se marchaba con la mujer cyborg ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero sabía una cosa absolutamente segura, Darien nunca la tocaría de nuevo. Ella no se lo permitiría.

"¿Estás mirándola para conseguir su permiso?" El peligro rodó fuera de la lengua de Ann. "Su pequeña humana se ve un poco pálido ahora, Darien. Su lenguaje corporal habla por ella, diría que no se toma bien que te toque. Interesante. ¿De quién es quién, Darien?"

Darien se volvió para mirar a Ann. "Ella me pertenece."

"Entonces pruébalo y vamos a probar nuestra química. Aquí nadie le hará daño a tu pequeña humana mientras estás fuera y puede ayudar mientras nos conocemos el uno al otro físicamente. Estamos completos de gente pero siempre podemos utilizar un esclavo para ayudar con el cierre hacia arriba del campamento."

Ann levantó la cabeza a alguien detrás de Serena. "Llévala a mi casa y que empaque mi ropa y limpie los platos de cocina. "

Una mano se cerró sobre el brazo de Serena llenándola de moretones, asustándola. Darien ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Serena se quedó mirando a la mujer cyborg vestida con ropa harapienta que la estaba tocando. "Quítame la mano de encima, por favor. Sé cómo caminar por mi cuenta. "

La mujer arqueó una ceja, pero no soltó a Serena. En cambio, su mano la sujetó más estricto sobre la parte superior del brazo, haciendo a Serena jadear de dolor, sintiendo como su brazo estaba siendo aplastado. El impulso de patear a la mujer era fuerte, pero antes de que Serena pudiera actuar sobre ella, una mano se cerró sobre la de su brazo, una mano masculina arrancó la restricción de la mujer de ella. Darien miró a la mujer cyborg, con su otra mano le golpeó el estómago cuando él le dio un codazo y situó a Serena detrás de él.

"Nunca toque lo que es mío. ¿Está claro? "

"Está perfectamente claro." Ann fue la que contestó con tono indignado. "Eres posesivo con ella y no vas a ir a dar un paseo conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Te agradezco la oferta, pero la respuesta es no en este momento."

"¿Vas a tener relaciones sexuales con ella?" Ann parecía un poco aturdida. "¿Eso es todo, no es ello? ¿La has dejado entrar en tu cama? "

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Darien saltó.

"Saque a su gente lista para dejar la superficie lo más pronto posible y vamos a empezar a ir y venir a su nave tan pronto como estén listos. Voy a dejar a Blackie encargado de coordinarlo todo con ustedes hasta que su gente esté segura y transferida".

Ann negó con la cabeza.

"Es un día triste cuando nuestra especie prefiere a uno de ellos sobre su propio pueblo, teniendo en cuenta nuestra historia con estos asesinos".

Darien agarró el brazo de Serena, dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejándola correr a su lado para mantener el ritmo. Su agarre no era doloroso, pero él tenía un asimiento firme en ella mientras se movía rápidamente a través de los árboles de aspecto extraño de nuevo hacia a la nave con la que habían llegado.

Ella estaba sin aliento y jadeando cuando Darien medio la arrastró por la rampa. Dentro del transporte la soltó, dándole un suave empujón en el asiento más cercano a la puerta de atrás. Caminó hacia el frente sin mirarla una vez.

"Devuélvanos al Vontage", ordenó el piloto.

En cuestión de minutos el autobús salió de la superficie y Serena se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el área de la cabina donde Darien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Se negó a mirar hacia atrás en ella y ella se negó a mirarlo a él y a los ojos de los tres hombres cyborg que estaban en la parte posterior de la nave con ella, pero ella sintió que la miraban. Pareció que pasaba una eternidad hasta que se acopló con la nave nodriza. Darien se puso de pie y caminó junto a ella.

"Vamos."

Ella tuvo que correr tras él, con sus malditas largas piernas, hasta que llegaron a uno de los ascensores para llevarlos a la planta donde estaban los aposentos de Darien. Había otro cyborg en el ascensor que abiertamente miró de reojo el cuerpo de Serena durante los cuatro niveles de piso que duro el viaje en ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Darien salió dejando a Serena salir detrás de él. En la puerta de la habitación de Darien, éste golpeó con su mano el escáner para abrir la habitación y luego entraron.

"Entra ahora".

Ella entró y se volvió, frunciendo el ceño mientras Darien entró en la habitación después de ella, la puerta se cerró tan pronto como su gran cuerpo entró. Darien estaba muy enojado. Sus labios formaron una apretado línea y sus ojos eran fríos mientras la miraba con ellos.

"¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?"

Se acercó a su alrededor y se dirigió al centro de la sala antes de volverse. Alzó sus manos para pasar los dedos por su pelo plateado largo hasta los hombros, claramente frustrado mientras cerraba la mirada con ella.

"Esto no va a funcionar".

A Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco, con miedo de que él la regalara a otro cyborg de nuevo. Él le había dicho que iba a mantenerla a salvo, pero ¿y si cambiaba de opinión? Se mordió el labio y luego suspiró ruidosamente.

"¿A ti te importa lo que piense Ann? Ella es una perra, Darien. Tienes mucha suerte de no estar en el bosque con ella. "

Una ceja plata se arqueó pero aflojó los puños a los costados.

"¿Con que lógica afirmas eso? Ella es una mujer fuerte que se hizo cargo de su pueblo y los ha mantenido a todos con vida en un planeta duro por más de veinticinco años. Ella es atractiva, sana, fuerte y una mujer ideal para entrar en una unidad familiar con ella ya que no hay otros hombres que formen una unidad familiar con ella de momento."

Serena se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, viendo como Darien se dirigió al frente de ella. Vaciló y luego tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Es eso todo lo que buscas en una mujer? ¿Que ella esté sana y fuerte, con una capacidad de supervivencia asesina? ¿Y las emociones? "

"Irrelevante".

"Pero..."

Su boca se cerró de golpe. Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo minuto, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿No quieres ser feliz? ¿No quieres estar con una mujer que... no sé, que sienta algo por ti y tú sientas algo por ella? "

"Yo he estado en una unidad familiar durante diez años sin apego emocional. Funcionó bien".

"¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer que sienta algo por ti?"

Su pecho subía al tomar una respiración profunda, expulsando el aire lentamente. "En la Tierra no nos estaba permitido establecer relaciones con nadie y después de que escapase de allí estaba muy ocupado trabajando y tratando de asegurar la supervivencia de mi especie. Vonlona y yo nos llevábamos bien y no tuvimos ningún problema para que el contrato entre nosotros fuera aceptable para ambas partes".

Empujando hacia arriba de la cama, Serena lentamente avanzó hacia él, mirando a sus bellos ojos. "Te opusiste al Gobierno de la Tierra, porque tenías sentimientos y emociones, porque no querías ser el ser sin alma que ellos querían que fueras, y luchaste por tu independencia para tener lo que los humanos tenían, ¿no?"

"Correcto".

"Eres todo lógica, Darien. ¿Por qué no me dices que tiene de lógico luchar por tu independencia para sentir y pensar cuando te comprometes a ese tipo de relación carente de emoción? "Ella vaciló y luego se acercó a él, llegando a poner sus manos en la curva de sus hombros. "Bésame, Darien. Siente por mí."

Darien vaciló por unos segundos, pero luego sus manos se juntaron con las de ella agarrándola de las caderas y levantándola por su cuerpo. Serena jadeó cuando él la llevó más cerca de su cara dejándola sorprendida por su acción. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su boca viajó hacia la de él, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, su cuerpo al ras contra el cuerpo más grande.

Cuando abrió su boca no dudó, enlazando su lengua con la de ella. El beso se profundizó y Darien la deslizó por sus caderas para envolverla alrededor de su cintura. Liberó una mano hacia su pecho y agarró una de sus nalgas, dándole masajes con la firmeza suficiente para que ella gimiera de placer. Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, tenía dificultades para concentrarse en tratar quitarse sus zapatos cuando el beso de Darien fue haciendo estragos en su sistema. El hombre le dio un beso tan apasionado que su cuerpo respondió como si estuviera incendiándose, su lengua dominando la boca, burlando su gusto y de ella.

Se las arregló para lanzar sus zapatos y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura más estrecha, abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas. La mano de Darien alcanzó su culo, se deslizó hacia arriba y hundió los dedos entre el material y la piel de su espalda. De un solo tirón oyó como se rompía la tela a medida que se desgarró la parte trasera de sus pantalones. En la neblina de pasión no le importaba un comino sí le destrozaba toda la ropa de encima. Frotó su cuerpo contra él, utilizando su dominio en él para agarrarse más a su cuerpo, aferrándose.

Darien hizo un gesto en la boca de ella, dejando a los dos sin aliento, y derritiendo a Serena. La mirada de ese par de hermosos ojos azul plateado parecía salvaje y apasionada. La lengua de Darien chupó sus labios y luego sus dientes blancos mordisquearon el labio inferior llamando la atención de Serena.

"No quieres acabar con todo mi control, Serena".

Su mirada se alzó de nuevo a los ojos y asintió. "Dame todo lo que tienes, Darien, yo puedo y quiero tomarlo."

Él gruñó bajo, con su voz profunda y áspera, las palabras perdidas en su deseo. Él dio unos pasos y luego Serena se encontró golpeando la cama, con el gran cyborg bajando encima de ella, sujetándola con firmeza al colchón. Cambió su cuerpo y le tiró de los pantalones de nuevo, el sonido fuerte a través de su respiración entrecortada al rasgar la tela. Ella vio que algo había cambiado en sus ojos.

"Voy a tratar de ser amable".

"Me importa un comino si lo eres o no", admitió ella, levantando sus caderas hacia arriba tanto como que pudo con su cuerpo todavía sobre el suyo, mientras él la ayudaba a liberarse de su ropa mientras sacudiendo lejos el material restante como si fuera papel. El aire golpeó su cuerpo cuando él arrancó sus pantalones.

"Me duele de necesidad por que estés dentro de mí", admitió. "Nadie me ha encendido como que haces. "

Su mano agarró sus bragas y de un tirón las arrancó de su cuerpo para ser lanzadas a distancia. Darien alzo la mano entre ambos alcanzando sus pantalones, el sonido fuerte de la cremallera bajando inundó la estancia.

"Esto no es lógico".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Serena.

"Pero se siente muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Estás tan caliente para mí como yo lo estoy para ti? ¿Está tu corazón latiendo? ¿Te dueles por mí como yo por ti? Estoy tan mojada sólo con que me beses, Darien, sólo con que me estés tocando y se estén tocando nuestros cuerpos. Te quiero dentro de mí con tanta desesperación que va más allá del deseo. Te necesito".

"¿Qué es lo que me haces?"

No tenía una respuesta para él, pero ella realmente deseaba en ese segundo que ella pudiera leer su mente. Su rostro estaba desencajado un poco y no podía decir si estaba enojado o no…

Él no se molestó en quitarse los pantalones, simplemente empujó unos centímetros para liberar a su polla rígida. Serena movió sus caderas, extendiendo sus muslos y puso sus talones en la parte posterior del los pantalones, debajo de su culo, sintiendo la línea entre lo material y su piel caliente. Su polla le dio un golpe, estaba empapada, rozando a lo largo de su raja, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y entonces él la entró lentamente en ella.

El placer atravesó a Serena, que con un fuerte gemido de sus labios sintió estirarse su cuerpo para adaptarse a su eje grueso, aceptándolo en su interior. Él cayó completamente sobre ella de nuevo, su cuerpo presionando el suyo contra el colchón mientras él se apoderó totalmente de ella, enterrándose profundamente en su coño.

"Oh, Dios", exclamó Serena. "¡Sí! Te sientes tan malditamente grande y duro, Darien, tan condenadamente bueno." Ella no podía apartar la mirada, viendo como sus ojos se estrecharon.

Se quedó inmóvil allí, sin moverse en ella, salvo por su respiración y parpadeó. Sus caderas se movieron cuando él se retiró parcialmente para empujar hacia abajo en su frescor. El éxtasis se apoderó de Serena, sus dedos arañando su espalda, amando la sensación de que se moviera dentro de ella mientras él entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo rápido, sus miradas todavía unidas. Le encantaba ver como las emociones jugaban por encima de sus hermosos rasgos, el placer fue evidente cuando se mordió el labio de nuevo. Ella fue por su boca, con ganas de darle un beso, y se encontró con él.

Darien era una fuente inagotable de fuerza y resistencia mientras se movía sobre ella, arando su cuero más suave con el suyo más duro, armonizando los movimientos de su lengua en la boca de Serena con los de su polla, lo que obligó la hizo gimotear. Las paredes vaginales de Serena se apretaron, contrayéndose con el placer y liberación inminente. Darien gimió en su boca, separando sus labios de los suyos en el siguiente latido, y enterró su cara en el hueco de su hombro, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

"Córrete conmigo", dijo con voz áspera. "No puedo esperar a menos que me active para hacerlo." La idea de que él no utilizara ninguna de sus funciones cyborg le excitaba más, ampliaba su placer, sabiendo ella que él estaba utilizando sólo su lado humano con ella. Serena gritó cuando su orgasmo inundó sus sentidos, sintiendo el éxtasis puro a través de su cuerpo, empezando por su coño y parpadeando a través de ella, de la cabeza a los pies. Gritó el nombre de Darien.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió sobre Serena cuando Darien gimió en voz alta, corriéndose dentro de ella, un disparo duro y caliente de semen suficiente como para que ella pudiera sentir cada estallido de la liberación de él. Tiró de nuevo, gimiendo más fuerte a medida que continuaban corriéndose, sus músculos internos ordeñaron su polla, ya que se retorcía y agitaba en las postrimerías de su orgasmo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajó sobre el de ella y los dos cayeron allí tratando de recuperar el aliento, unidos.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban todavía totalmente vestidos de la cintura para arriba. Un botón de la camisa de Darien estaba clavado en su estómago un poco más bajo ya que el material se había subido mientras él la estaba follando. Darien era malditamente pesado. Él descansó sobre ella desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pero él había apoyado los brazos lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar sin dificultad. Era vagamente consciente de estar agarrando sus hombros mientras movía las manos, llegando a pasar sus dedos a través de su pelo suave y maravilloso, amando la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos y el uso de las yemas de sus dedos para masajearle el cuero cabelludo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Darien volvió un poco la cabeza, apoyándola en el colchón, sus labios rozando el costado de su garganta mientras hablaba. "¿No quieres que me levante? Tus piernas todavía se cerraron más alrededor de mis caderas o me habría movido de encima ya."

Una sonrisa dividió la boca de Serena cuando ella apretó su agarre alrededor de sus caderas, cruzando sus tobillos para asegurarse de que él sabía que ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que se moviera.

"Estoy disfrutando justo como estamos, así que no te atrevas a moverte. ¿No te abrazan después del sexo? "

"No."

Una risa brotaba de ella por su tono de voz horrorizado.

"Ahora sí".

Trató de levantar la cabeza, pero ella apretó su agarre, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Tomó una respiración profundamente relajado sobre ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el punto? "

"Relájate, cariño. Estamos unidos. Siente mi cuerpo todavía temblando un poco de lo que me hiciste? Me siento tan condenadamente cerca de ti en este momento que quiero abrazarte. Yo no doy una mierda por tu lógica o si hay algún verdadero punto en la misma. Me siento bien, acabo de disfrutar y me gusta que estemos juntos, y es todo lo que tienes que hacer pero si no te gusta te soltaré."

Para enfatizar su punto ella lanzó su cabeza y movió sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas bajo sus brazos. Ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su camisa y tiró de ella lo suficiente como para llegar a la parte baja de la espalda, donde dejó que sus uñas arañaran ligeramente su piel. Un suspiro salió de Darien mientras su cuerpo se relajaba más.

"Esto se siente bien."

"Si no tuvieras esta maldita camisa se sentiría mejor. Quítatela para mí. "

Para su asombro, levantó la parte superior del cuerpo de la de ella para darle espacio suficiente para trabajar en abrir su camisa. Entre los dos se deshicieron de su camisa y se colocó de nuevo sobre ella, poniendo su cara en un lado de su cuello. Serena sonrió mientras tocaba a Darien, dejando a sus manos y a sus uñas explorar su ancha espalda, disfrutando de la sensación del gran hombre que seguía en lo alto de ella, con su cuerpo caliente. Lo único malo fue que ella aún llevaba una camisa, pero ella no iba a hacer que tratara de ayudarla a quitársela, ya que no podía pensar en una manera de hacerlo sin que él tuviera que retirarse de su cuerpo donde se encontraban todavía unidos.

"Sigues estando duro dentro de mí."

"Voy a seguir así si me lo permites. Te sientes bien alrededor de mi polla ", admitió muy suavemente. "Esta cosa de las caricias no es tan malo, ¿verdad?" Hizo una pausa. "Lo estoy disfrutando".

"Yo también, bebe. Yo también. "

Él suspiró. "¿Por qué me llamas así?"

Volvió la cabeza, acariciando su cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Bebe? Es una forma de cariño".

"Ya sé lo que es. ¿Por qué lo usas en mí? "

Una parte del corazón de Serena se rompió, pero no había una respuesta fácil para darle. El sonaba como un niño pequeño que se había perdido, esa pregunta con un tono que demostraba que lo había confundido. _¿Nadie jamás le había mostrado la más mínima atención? Yo lo haré. Es un hombre asombroso_.

"Siento cosas por ti", admitió en voz baja. "¿Es malo ser llamado bebe? ¿No te gusta? "

Se quedó callado durante tanto tiempo que se preguntó si iba a contestarle alguna vez, pero luego habló. "Nada de esto es necesario para que te proteja".

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Serena al ver como él siempre sospechaba y tenía el pensamiento de que todo el mundo necesitaba una razón para mostrar cualquier emoción o sensación de calor real. Ella lo abrazó, entre sus brazos y apretando las piernas a su alrededor.

"Ya lo sé, bebe. Yo quiero tocarte, quiero estar cerca de ti, y me encanta tenerte. No cuestiones todo, sólo siente. "

"No sé cómo hacerlo".

Masajeando su espalda, Serena hizo a un lado su tristeza por las cosas que este hombre nunca había conocido. "Entonces yo voy a mostrarte cómo relajarte y vamos a trabajar en no estar tan controlado todo el maldito tiempo. Eso no puede ser bueno para nadie, no me importa cómo debe ser, ambos sabemos que eres un infierno de mucho más que un cyborg ".

Darien levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos de Serena.

"¿Qué más soy yo?"

Ella no lo dudó. "Eres un hombre maravilloso, bebe. Eres honesto hasta la exageración, eres un hombre decente y yo lo sé. Tú ni siquiera sabías nada de mí, pero te pegaste con tu amigo Andrew para que no me matara. Tú me rescataste de tus compañeros cyborg que me interrogaron y luego decidieron jugar conmigo. Incluso me protegiste en ese planeta cuando esas mujeres no estaban muy contentas de verme. Tú no tenías que hacer nada de eso, pero lo hiciste y eso me dice mucho sobre tu carácter."

Continuó mirándola fijamente. "No entiendo tu motivación".

"¿Hay que cuestionarlo todo? No es todo acerca de la lógica, la razón o motivación a veces. Es más acerca de seguir el instinto y escuchar a tus sentimientos, que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Quiero llegar a conocerte y quiero acercarme a ti."

Poco a poco Darien se relajó, bajó la cabeza y puso sus labios contra su garganta. "Si nos mantenemos en esta posición te voy a follar otra vez, ¿lo sabes? Si deseas respuestas honestas eso es lo que vas a obtener cuando empiece a moverme dentro de ti para recuperar ese placer que me causa la experiencia."

Serena movió las caderas entre ellos, animándolo. "Soy todo tuyo, bebe. Si quieres, follamé".

Darien levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mirándola fijamente, y parecía que sus ojos buscaban algo. Se movió en sus brazos, apoyando los codos en la cama y luego comenzó a moverse en ella. Serena gimió suavemente, sus manos tocaron su pelo y lo buscó con sus labios.

"Bésame. Me encanta besarte. "

Los labios de Darien bajaron hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras lentamente la besó, su lengua lanzándose con un chasquido hacía el labio superior. Serena abrió de par en par la boca para él, tragándose su gemido mientras su boca caía sobre la de ella y adaptándose a su ritmo hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, moviéndose en sintonía. Sus caderas embistieron al ritmo de Darien. Se besaron mientras continuaban las embestidas lentas y profundas, sacando de nuevo el placer de Serena minutos más tarde. Esta vez el punto culminante fue más suave, pero no menos satisfactorio cuando se extendió la felicidad a través de su cuerpo y cuando Darien susurró su nombre mientras encontró su propia liberación. Él la dejó abrazarlo sin quejarse después, la envolvió alrededor de él mientras se relajaba sobre ella.

**Continuara…**

**Quien me recomienda una historia de profesor y alumna rated;M y divertida puede ser de cualquier anime o Books. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Beryl apareció a la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Darien con una mirada molesta llevando una bandeja de alimento. Serena estudió a la mujer cyborg con terror, deseaba que Acero estuviera en sus aposentos pero hacía horas que los había dejado para irse a trabajar, dejando a Serena entretenida delante de una pantalla de cristales tridimensionales para ver antiguas películas holográficas de la Tierra. Serena estuvo tentada de preguntar a la mujer cómo había ido su sesión con Riker, la nave crujió, ella permaneció silenciosa manteniendo la distancia de la otra mujer.

Beryl dejó la bandeja pero no salió del cuarto, en su lugar miró las proyecciones holográficas detenidas de dos actores de la Tierra que ocupaban una parte del cuarto. Beryl se movió hacia ellos, parándose delante frunciendo el ceño.

"Sois mucho más pequeños que nosotros". "Bien, para ser justa, esos dos hombres miden unos seis pies. Los cyborgs fueron diseñados obviamente más grandes".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Beryl giró su extraña mirada verde en Serena.

¿"Por qué estás mirando la pantalla? Las tenemos en todos nuestros cuartos pero me aburre."

"Casi nunca tuve tiempo de ver películas y ahora lo tengo a toneladas y Darien cargó unas cuantas para mi entretenimiento. Son casi como estar allí".

"No exactamente. Una vez visité un teatro dimensional donde el piso se movía y podías sentir el viento en tu cara cuando los cristales se movían en el cine. Eso era casi como estar allí sólo faltaba el olor de la comida y podías pasar por alto el hecho de que no era real".

"Es verdad. Ver a estos pelear mirándolos en las paredes la espera por Darien será más corta. No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer dado que se negó a darme acceso a la computadora de la nave para que pudiera leer un libro. "

"Tenía que bajar al planeta porque había un problema con algunos de los supervivientes que no querían ser dejados atrás.

Esa noticia no le cayó bien a Serena ni un poco, preguntándose si tendría que interactuar Darien con Ann otra vez, esperando que la cyborg no intentara convencerlo de nuevo. Odiaba sentirse celosa, pero no podía negar que lo estaba. La noche anterior había acabado agotada entre los brazos de Darien mientras hacían el amor, conociendo el cuerpo uno del otro. Ella se había divertido con él, gustándole el hecho de que él parecía disfrutar realmente del sexo abrazándola después de que disfrutar de él y entonces él se había acostado con ella en sus brazos.

"Tu respiración normal ha cambiado. ¿Tienes miedo de que te arrastre a una escotilla de aire y te tire para aspirar tu cuerpo en el espacio? ", se rió Beryl. "Por muy tentador que sea ya que estás compartiendo la cama con el hombre de mi elección no me saldría con la mía ya que hay cámaras de video en cada piso así que es seguro que sabe que estoy en sus habitaciones. Tú eres de su propiedad y por lo tanto intocable bajo castigo severo".

Serena se quedó sin habla, demasiado horrorizada por lo que Beryl decía sin encontrar una respuesta que lanzarle.

"Él podría empujarme en una cámara estanca también si me deshiciera de ti ese es el castigo por destruir una propiedad valiosa que no puede ser reemplazada".

Abriendo la boca para hablar, Serena no encontró todavía nada por lo que la cerró de nuevo.

Beryl siguió hablando.

"Darien es un macho muy deseado por su inteligencia, por su edad, por su fuerza física, y por sus habilidades luchadoras, valoramos eso mucho en nuestros machos, junto con sus capacidades para criar. Para combinar nuestro ADN para crear niños fuertes son muy deseables que tengas esas cualidades".

La cyborg se alejó de los hologramas para cruzar sus abrazos mirando fijamente a Serena.

"También tiene un trabajo muy valorado con muchos privilegios a los que tendría acceso la hembra que formara parte de su vida. Pienso que es un desperdicio que comparta su cuerpo contigo".

"Obviamente, él no está de acuerdo," espetó Serena. "¿Puedes por favor marcharte ya? ¡Gracias por traerme el almuerzo. "

Beryl no parecía feliz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta ella se volvió a disparar una mirada a Serena, colocando su mano en el escáner para abrir la puerta.

"Tú deberías tener cuidado, humana, porque yo no soy la única mujer que se desea compartir con Darien sus preferencias sexuales. Quizás el no comparte contigo toda la información acerca de sí mismo porque, ¿eres consciente de los pactos de cría que tienen nuestros machos? Pregunta a Darien al respecto. Si él no me va a tener, yo elegiré un hombre para el pacto de cría con espermatozoides defectuosos en cuyo caso a continuación, Darien tendrá que venir a mi cama."

Serena percibió la amenaza en lo que la cyborg decía, sabiendo muy bien que si Beryl podía acceder al pacto , otras mujeres cyborg también podrían. Pensó en la médico, Wire.

Caminó hacia la pantalla y apagó la película, ya no estaba en estado de ánimo para verla ver. Se acercó a la bandeja y se preguntó si habría envenenado la comida Beryl, luego descartó esa idea. Según la mujer cyborg, era una propiedad irremplazable, valiosa y hacerle daño le causaría un severo castigo. Ella levantó la bandeja y se dirigió a la cama para sentarse allí esperando a Darien mientras cogía la comida.

Cuatro horas después, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Darien. Llevaba su uniforme negro y parecía irritado cuando su mirada se posó en Serena, tendida sobre la cama. Ella se sentó lentamente, mirándolo fijamente mientras echaba un vistazo a la bandeja cerca de la puerta. Él le devolvió la mirada.

"No comiste mucho."

"Beryl entregó la comida y después de la discusión con ella perdí el apetito".

"¿Te ha amenazado?" Una ira a fuego lento inundó sus ojos.

"No. Ella mencionó que si ella me echara por una escotilla como si fuera una bolsa de aire, podrías hacer lo mismo con ella , así que ella debe haber pensado en esa opción. "Ella se levantó de la cama y lentamente se acercó a él.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?"

Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

"Cariño? Otro cariño? "

Serena se detuvo ante él y tomó la delantera de su camisa del uniforme, con los dedos abriendo rápido los botones de la camisa de par en par para revelar su musculoso pecho y los abdominales.

Ella empujó apartó el material y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para empujar la camisa fuera de sus amplio hombros, tirándola por encima de esos enormes bíceps. Las cejas de Darien se arquearon pero no trató de detenerla mientras le quitaba la camisa. Ella fue hacia su cinturón, agitándolo al abrirlo y poco a poco le quitó los pantalones. Los dejó caer en el suelo y miró a sus botas.

"Déjalos fuera para mí."

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena?"

Al levantar la mirada, ella buscó a ciegas la cremallera, facilitando su camino hacia abajo.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me he perdido hoy mientras tú no estabas. Quiero estar arriba esta vez."

Unas manos fuertes se apoderaron de las de ella para poner fin a su intento de despojarlo de toda su ropa. Serena trató de tirar de sus manos fuera de la suyas, pero él apretó con más fuerza, agarrándola y negándose a dejarla ir. Ella observó su cara de cerca, mientras esperaba a que él dijera algo o le dijera por qué la estaba parando de desvestirlo.

"Vamos adelantados al tiempo previsto y los ingenieros creen que podremos levantar la Moonslip de la superficie donde se estrelló en unas quince horas a partir de ahora. Acabo de regresar de la superficie después de informar a Ann y los otros supervivientes de lo que todos ellos necesitan para transferirse para su envío dentro de las siguientes siete horas por lo que podremos conseguir que se adelante el viaje. "

El terror se asentó en la boca del estómago de Serena.

"Pero tú dijiste…"

"Nadie esperaba que las reparaciones se hicieran tan rápidamente y que el daño fuera menor de lo que creíamos. Coger a las hembras para llevarlas a Garden es muy esperado y tengo orden de ponerme en marcha tan pronto como sea posible".

"Eso significa que vamos a perder un día juntos, ¿no?" Ella quería que se lo confirmara.

"Sí".

_Voy a echarlo de menos_. "Ya veo."

"Todavía voy a dejarte en una cápsula de escape cuando lleguemos al alcance de Outpost Five y he ordenado a uno de mis hombres que avisen para que dejarte en una nave, si alguna pasa por allí en dirección a la Tierra. No vas estar abandonada allí por más tiempo del necesario. También hice a uno de mis hombres sacar dinero de nuestro nave con seguridad, de modo que no tendrás problemas para pagar tu pasaje de regreso."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que él cumpliera su palabra de darle la libertad de nuevo, pero ella estaría regresando a la Tierra sin el Estrella, sin su bono de recuperación, y Seiya estaría esperándola volviendo su vida una mierda. Su jefe, Joe Emmit, le haría la vida imposible en el trabajo, ahora que había fallado su misión. Él había querido ir a la misión de recuperación en primer lugar. Seiya iba a estar indignado de que Demco hubiera pagado dinero al equipo de recuperación que había fallado y entregado sus vidas tratando de tomar el Estrella.

"Yo creía que esto haría que estuvieras contenta sabiendo que en sólo dos días de distancia serás puesta en libertad. "

No estaba segura de cómo explicar a Darien la clase de infierno en que se había convertido su vida en los años desde que ella había cometido el error de casarse con Seiya. Antes de que Joe Emmit se convirtiera en su supervisor había tenido su trabajo como escape pero ahora, con ese jefe del infierno, el trabajo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Ella no tenía nada en su hogar, excepto un marido frío que hacía que para permanecer lo más lejos de él ella tenía que quedarse en su habitación en el otro lado de la casa, tratando de permanecer invisible, temerosa de llamar su atención sexual no deseada. Un Seiya borracho y caliente era una pesadilla y ella había pasado más de una noche encerrada en su habitación para evitar que viniera detrás de ella, con él gritándole que era su responsabilidad que agacharse para él y tomarlo.

Seiya no iba a permitir que ella lo abandonara sin destruir su reputación en el trabajo por lo que nadie jamás la volvería a contratar y ella iba a terminar sin hogar y en la miseria formando parte del sistema cruel que el Gobierno de la Tierra tenía para los desempleados. Ella sabía que su marido no dudaría en destruirla. Tragando saliva, se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba observándola de cerca.

"No te ves contenta en absoluto, Serena. ¿Por qué ?"

"Es difícil de explicar. Pensé que cuando regresara a la Tierra estaría llevando el Estrella conmigo y que eso iba a comprar mi libertad para poder dejar de trabajar y de vivir donde lo hago".

Él suspiró. "Yo no te estoy dando el Estrella y no vas a ser capaz de cogérselo a Andrew no importa cuántos mercenarios contrates en el futuro en un intento de ir tras él. Acabarás consiguiendo más seres humanos asesinados y que serías capturada de nuevo."

"Yo no haría eso ahora que sé que quien tiene la nave, infiernos, después de volver no tendré tener la oportunidad de recuperar algo de nuevo. Demco había pagado un montón de dinero a la tripulación del Bridden por lo que su incumplimiento se considerará como la mío.

"Haz que tu amigo Andrew desactive el Pod 3 porque está transmitiendo a la Tierra la ubicación del Estrella y así es como nosotros lo encontramos. Estoy segura de que Demco va a enviar a otros equipos de recuperación, pero no serán conducidos por mí. El Estrella es demasiado valioso para que lo den por perdido. Siempre que exista la manera de encontrarlo, simplemente seguirán enviando más equipos para recuperarlo. "

"¿Por qué compartes esta información conmigo?" Él frunció el ceño.

"No quiero que el Estrella sea quitado a tu pueblo." Ella se encogió de hombros, alejándose de él. "Es mejor que esté en vuestras manos que en las de Demco".

Ellos simplemente lo subastarían, tratando de recuperar su dinero y existirá el riesgo de alguien consiga correr la voz de que tantos cyborgs sobrevivieron."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

"Yo no quiero hacer ningún daño a ninguno de ustedes. "Sobre todo a ti."

Darien se agachó y se quitó las botas, dejándolas caer sobre la alfombra. Cuando se enderezó, él dijo:

"Voy a ducharme, te quiero en mi cama esperándome sin ropa".

La sospecha se apoderó de ella al igual que el dolor en sus palabras. Ella estaba casada con un engañoso bastardo y una cosa que siempre había hecho era tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama con ella, para limpiarse y quitarse el olor de cualquier mujer con la que había estado. Le dolía pensar que Darien podía haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Ann y quisiera limpiar su olor de su cuerpo. Ahora tenía mucho sentido que la hubiera detenido de llevarlo a la cama.

Darien estudió su expresión muy de cerca, sus manos fueron a sus caderas.

"¿Qué está mal?"

Ella se apartó de él.

"Voy a dormir en el suelo a partir de ahora, Darien."

"Pensé que deseabas que nosotros tuviéramos una relación sexual mientras estuviéramos juntos. ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de opinión? "

Serena se negó a mirarlo mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama para quitar la cubierta superior. Le dolía mucho que se hubiera follado a otra mujer, pero ella sabía que no tenían compromisos el uno al otro. Ella era la que había insistido en que conseguir sexo con él. La noche antes había significado mucho para ella y ella se había acercado demasiado a Darien, demasiado cerca, se dio cuenta ahora.

Sentía cosas por él que sabía que no podrían llegar a nada. Ella era un ser humano, él era un cyborg, y él quería una mujer cyborg para formar una unidad familiar.

"Serena?"

Su espalda se puso rígida al oírlo justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que se volvió muy lentamente por miedo a tocarlo. Ella tenía razón cuando vio que no estaba más que a un pie de ella, su gran cuerpo tan cerca de ella que tenía que inclinar la barbilla todo el camino hasta encontrarse con su confundido mirada.

"Mi marido siempre tenía que tomar duchas cuando llegaba a casa acercándose a mí en los días en que aún teníamos sexo. Tenía miedo de que supiera que había estado con otra mujer."

Se dio la vuelta y se movió alrededor de la cama.

"¿Cómo está Ann?"

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Lo miró a los ojos sorprendidos.

"No tuve relaciones sexuales con Ann o cualquier otra mujer. Hacía calor en el planeta y mi uniforme me hizo lo suficientemente caliente que dejó mi cuerpo lleno de sudor, para que no se sobrecalentara. He querido eliminar el sudor de mi cuerpo y esa es la única razón por la que quería lavarme antes de meterme en la cama contigo."

"Quiero creerte", admitió. "Pero me casé con el mentiroso y tramposo más grande del mundo".

"Yo no miento y no podría engañarte ya que ello implicaría que habría hecho compromisos contigo para romperlos y eso no sucederá, sin embargo, me he negado hoy al ofrecimiento de seis hembras diferentes que desean compartir su cuerpo con el mío en un intento de poner a prueba nuestra química".

Ella quería creerlo desesperadamente y confiar más en sí misma lo que la ponía un poco triste. Pero Darien significaba para ella demasiado, demasiado rápido. Sabía que estaba sola y ella detestaba admitir que había pasado años desde que deseo estar cerca de otra persona por lo que adivinaba que tal vez se había aferrado al sexy cyborg demasiado rápido. Ella vaciló y luego cogió la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Esta vez Darien no la detuvo, acaba de sujetar su hombro para estar allí mirándola fijamente con una expresión tensa, con los ojos entornados.

Desabrochando sus pantalones, ella los bajó por sus caderas, empujando hacia debajo de sus muslos donde se reunieron a sus pies. Él no se movió ni levantó una pierna para ayudarla, sólo la miró con recelo mientras estaba todavía pendiente de ella. Ella dio su total atención a sus calzoncillos, sus dedos trabajando en la cintura y bajándolos por sus caderas también. Darien no se despertó cuando ella liberó su polla de la tela, pero cuando se puso a la altura de sus rodillas cambió rápidamente y toda su sangre subió a su polla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Alargó la mano hacia él, deslizando una mano entre los muslos entreabiertos para cepillar con sus nudillos a lo largo de la parte inferior de su escroto, tocando la suave piel y sin vello que estaba allí. La polla de Darien se puso rígida y tembló, para luego enderezarse y engrosarse, alargándose más, respondiendo a su tacto y a su posición de rodillas ante él.

"Yo te pregunté lo que estabas haciendo." Su voz era más grave y profunda de lo normal.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Me estás inspeccionando para asegurarte de que no he tenido relaciones sexuales? Procede, Serena. Sabes que no miento, pero si necesitas pruebas, ahí están. Vas a oler a sudor y a hombre, pero no encontrarás ningún olor de una hembra en mí. "

La culpa hizo mella en ella un poco al darse cuenta de que él tenía razón y que ella había estado haciendo exactamente eso, inspeccionándolo y asegurarse de que no había tenido relaciones sexuales, que no lo había hecho. Mirándolo fijamente ella vio la expresión tensa que cruzaba su rostro, sin tratar de ocultar sus emociones de ella.

Se lamió los labios sólo para hacer responder al cuerpo de Darien ante la visión de su lengua lanzándose fuera de su boca. Ella se acercó más, su otra mano agarrando su sexo rígido y abrió la boca, dejando que su lengua tocara la corona de su eje.

"No vas a probar otra mujer en mí tampoco", se quejó. "Yo no miento".

Tomando a Darien en su boca, ella lo trabajaba con la lengua y los labios, casi sonriendo mientras otro gemido de satisfacción provenía de Darien. Su mano rozó su mejilla, empujando hacia atrás su pelo y ella lo miró mientras chupaba su carne excitada. Bajando la guardia, la pasión Darien estaba allí para que ella la viera…sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas más oscuras por el rubor, y sus ojos se veían sexys como el infierno para ella.

"No voy a durar mucho", dijo en voz baja. "Eres demasiado buena en esto. Quiero que me montes a horcajadas. Levántate y libérame".

Reacia a hacerlo, poco a poco le soltó de entre sus labios y empezó a mover sus pies pero Darien fue más rápido, inclinándose hacia delante, con sus manos agarrando sus brazos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos mientras se movía hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde y extendió ambas manos hacia ella.

Ella se acercó a él en un instante, desgarrando su ropa en la prisa de liberarse de ella, para que no existiera ninguna barrera entre su piel y la suya. Darien esperó pacientemente, su polla tiesa en plena atención entre sus muslos entreabiertos y luego ella se interpuso entre los muslos.

Su fuerza no dejaba de sorprender a Serena, con firmeza agarró sus caderas, levantándola fácilmente poniéndola en su regazo, donde la sentó a horcajadas de sus caderas. Ella se colocó en su regazo, agarrando su polla, y lo llevó a la entrada de su cuerpo, pero justo antes de que ella pudiera ajustarlo para introducirlo en ella, Darien la sorprendió al moverse de nuevo, lanzándola en la cama al lado de donde estaba sentado.

"Qué…"

Darien agarró sus muslos con las manos justo detrás de las rodillas, empujando sus piernas y dejando al descubierto su coño para él, entonces se inclinó sobre ella, su cara por encima de su estómago.

Sus ojos habían perdido el frío.

"Tú no me creíste cuando te dije la verdad. Tal vez tú estabas con otro hombre mientras yo no estaba. "

"¿Estás bromeando? Yo estaba encerrada en tu habitación. "

Su expresión se suavizó. "No es agradable ser acusado de algo que no has hecho, ¿no Serena?"

Ella respiró profundamente, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes de vergüenza. "Lo entiendo y lo has dejado claro."

Su ceja plateada se arqueó.

"¿Tengo que hacerlo? Tal vez no creo en tus palabras y tengo la firme voluntad de investigar tu sexo para asegurarme de que no hay olores masculinos allí".

Su corazón latía rápidamente, pero cuando sus palabras se hundieron en su cerebro ella se calentó un poco más, sabiendo lo que él le iba a hacer. "Adelante."

Darien extendió sus muslos más amplios, bajando su rostro más cerca de su coño completamente abierto.

"Me debes una disculpa por no confiar en mi palabra, ya que nunca he dicho una mentira. "

"Lo siento, bebe." Ella quería explicárselo. "Es que es muy difícil para mí confiar en un hombre después de estar casada con alguien que me mentía cada vez que abría la boca."

Darien vaciló tan cerca de su coño que su cálido aliento bromeó en su clítoris palpitante que sufría por sentir su lengua.

"Ese es el hombre al que perteneces en la Tierra, al que regresarás?"

"No quiero hablar de él en estos momentos. Tú querías inspeccionarme, ¿recuerdas? "

Ella forzó una sonrisa. "Estoy convencida que si seguimos hablando de este tema acabará matando mi estado de ánimo tan rápido que no va a ser divertido".

"Yo no quiero eso", dijo en voz baja. "Estoy muy duro para ti después de que me burlaras con tu boca."

Un suave gemido salió de Serena cuando Darien le dio un beso sorpresa en la cara interna del muslo y volvió la cabeza, acariciando con su mejilla donde la había tocado con sus labios. Tomó una respiración profunda, inhalando su aroma picante, un gemido apenas audible provino de él.

"No puedo oler a ningún varón en ti."

Ella arqueó sus caderas, levantando el culo de la cama para ofrecer su cuerpo a él.

"Por favor, bebe. Déjate de bromas. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? "

No dijo nada, pero su boca habló por él cuando su lengua se deslizó a través de su clítoris, caliente y húmeda contra su manojo de nervios, haciéndola consciente de las diferencias entre una leve lamida y luego una más profunda al aplicar más presión. Sus dedos se apretaron contra la ropa de cama pero no tenía un puño de su cabello para apretarlo en su lugar mientras su lengua la lamía varias veces de abajo hacia arriba.

"Eso se siente tan bien."

Se detuvo.

"Debo hacer esto por un tiempo para ver lo mojada que puedo ponerte y enseñarte a nunca cuestionar mi palabra. Te haré esperar".

"Por favor, no lo hagas. Te dije que lo sentía. "

"Ummm".

Él la lamió de nuevo, su lengua áspera a través de su clítoris en un largo y lento lamer.

Él la estaba torturando, Serena se dio cuenta que eso era el castigo por poner en duda su honestidad cuando la lamió como si fuera un helado, chupando una y otra vez de manera repetida conduciendo su pasión más alto, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se corriera de inmediato. Ella realmente quería correrse de la peor manera. Ella movió su culo en la cama, pero Darien sujetó sus muslos abriéndola más.

Ella sólo era capaz de retorcerse por la necesidad de las caderas, sintiéndose increíblemente vacía en su interior hasta el punto cerca del dolor.

"Por favor, bebe," ella gimoteó. "Más presión, más rápido, no me jodas".

Darien de repente se levantó de entre sus muslos y se tiró de espaldas.

"Cabálgame ahora, mi sirenita".

Ella estaba más que feliz de hacerlo ahora que estaba libre. Su mirada barrió sobre el sexi cuerpo de Darien, disfrutando de cada centímetro de él, pensando que era pura perfección cuando se puso a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su mano agarrando su polla y lo guió hacia su coño. Ella observó su mirada cuando lo montó. Serena grito de éxtasis cuando Darien se deslizó en la profundidad de acogedor su hogar. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos abiertas sobre el pecho donde ella estaba inclinada ligeramente por encima. Ella comenzó a moverse sobre él, frenéticamente levantándose de golpe y luego bajando duro hacia abajo, llevándolo duro, rápido, y tan profundo como pudo.

Su clítoris rozaba su cuerpo mientras ella lo montaba, sus manos agarrando sus caderas la ayudaban a moverse aún más rápido, levantándola y tirando de ella hacia abajo. Sus piernas se movían, sus rodillas se flexionaban, sus pies aplastados en la cama, y luego se fue metiendo en ella cada vez más rápido, sus manos sujetándola y manteniéndola quieta donde ella apoyó sus rodillas. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada, los golpes de sus cuerpos juntos, y los gemidos de Serena llenaron la habitación.

La polla de Darien estaba creando sensaciones increíbles en su interior y cuanto más rápido se movía el rozamiento de sus sexos eran mejor, tanto que hasta sus músculos temblaban, su coño se apretó alrededor de su polla, y con un grito arrancó de ella el orgasmo que estalló a través de ella.

Darien rugió con un fuerte sonido que no era exactamente una palabra. Serena estaba demasiado abrumada por su clímax frenético y por la euforia resultante que colapsaba totalmente su pecho, jadeando y sonriendo mientras él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella aún dentro de ella, sacudiéndose debajo de ella, un gemido suave viniendo de sus labios entreabiertos.

"Wow".

Sus manos la recorrieron desde la espalda hacia abajo hasta que ahuecó las dos mejillas de su culo, masajeándolo suavemente y luego agarrándose de ellas, sosteniéndola allí. Ella disfrutó del tacto de sus manos sobre ella, encantada por el hecho de que ella estaba totalmente en su pecho, pero él era capaz de respirar, por lo que su cuerpo subía y bajaba con cada respiración profunda que daba. Su respiración se fue desacelerando a medida que los minutos pasaban, sus paredes vaginales detuvieron finalmente sus temblores y su cerebro empezó a funcionar correctamente después de la lujuria.

"¿Me has llamado tu sirenita?" Ella levantó la cabeza, mirando a Darien, no segura de haber oído bien.

Sus atractivos ojos brillaron.

"Es una expresión de cariño".

"¿Sirena? ¿No son esas criaturas míticas que atraían a los hombres hacia la muerte? Eso no suena muy entrañable. "

Darien se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza, y parecía aún más divertido. "Una sirena es una seductora, una cosa bella, encantadora, seductora es una descripción perfecta de ti."

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. "Ese es el mejor nombre por el que alguien me haya llamado entonces".

Tiró de ella debajo de sí mismo, por una parte, dejando su culo en la curva de la cintura, y manteniéndola en su contra.

"Yo no miento, mi sirenita. Tú eres todas esas cosas para mí. "

Con la cara apretada sobre su pecho Serena escuchó los latidos de su corazón como música para sus oídos mientras se relajaba encima de él, llenándose poco a poco de alegría, difundiéndose ésta a través de su mente y su corazón.

Su cyborg había pensado un apodo maravilloso para llamarla expresando su afecto por ella. Darien se había convertido en un cyborg y ella sabía que su decisión de mantenerlo a distancia de su corazón cada vez era más imposible.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPITULO 10**

El tiempo corrió más y más rápido, los dos días pasaron demasiado rápido para Serena. Darien entrando por la puerta la miró frustrado y Serena ocultó una sonrisa mientras trataba de no mirar abiertamente su desordenado cabello. Era evidente que había pasado los dedos a través de él a menudo.

"¿Frustrante día en la oficina?"

Darien hizo una pausa, inclinó la cabeza y sonrió lentamente.

"Sabes que yo no trabajo en una oficina".

Cruzó la habitación, sólo llevaba una de sus camisas.

"Lo sé, que era sólo un dicho. Pensé que te haría sonreír, cosa que hizo. ¿Debo entender que no tuviste un buen día? "

"No. El Moonslip ha tenido algunos problemas desde que comenzamos nuestro vuelo a casa y Ann se niega a permitir que uno de nuestros hombres esté al mando de su nave. Ella no ha estado a cargo de una nave tan grande en veinte y cinco años, pero se niega a ceder el control a otra persona."

"Lo siento."

Ella caminó derecho hacia él hasta que pudiera tocarlo.

"Yo sé lo que te va a ayudar".

Una sonrisa curvó fácilmente los labios de Darien. "¿Un beso?"

"Un beso, sacarte de ese uniforme, y meterte en la cama." Ella puso sus manos en su camisa. "Te ves como un hombre que necesita una siesta".

Ella se echó a reír cuando él la levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cama, sus hermosos y plateados ojos azules brillantes por el humor.

"La siesta es para los niños pequeños. La última cosa en la que estoy pensando es irme a dormir cuando nos desnudemos para compartir la cama."

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Darien suspiró mientras bajaba a Serena para volver a ponerse en pie.

"Yo casi olvido que pedí una comida especial para nosotros".

Serena arqueó las cejas cuando Darien se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y permitió a dos hombres cyborg entrar en el interior. Vio un montón de comida y dos botellas de vino que los hombres pusieron en dos bandejas en la mesa junto a la puerta, mientras echaban un segundo vistazo a Serena antes de que Darien les ordenara marcharse rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

"¿Es eso realmente vino?."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Pensé que ya que era nuestra última noche juntos podríamos tener una cena especial y sé que en la Tierra el vino con la comida es un símbolo romántico".

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente en su pecho.

"Mañana vamos a llegar Outpost Five entonces? "

Ella no le había preguntado a propósito, no quería saber exactamente cuándo lo harían de todas maneras.

Todo el humor había desaparecido de los rasgos de Darien. "En diez horas estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para dejarte en el Vondage, una capsula de viaje y así enviarte allí. Yo quería acercarme lo suficiente para dejarte al alcance del Vontage de manera segura para cuando he calculado que tendrás que salir.

_Diez horas? ¡Oh dios!_. Serena asintió con la cabeza y volvió a parpadear para contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos antes de que se pudieran detectar. _No quiero dejarlo ir. No quiero dejar a Darien. _

Sólo la idea era suficiente para que más lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. _Nunca voy a volver a verlo. Voy…nunca… _

"Serena?"

Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos de pánico. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, esbozó una sonrisa forzada que hacía que le dolieran las mejillas, y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Sí?"

"Andrew y yo hablamos de cómo manejar esto y el plan que se nos ocurrió es muy simple. Uno de sus hombres quitó el Pod 3 del Estrella y lo acopló en la Vontage por lo que lo tendrás tú cuando te marches. Los bancos de memoria han sido alterados por lo que cualquiera que chequee para ver los registros sólo encontrará lo que hemos programado". Él la miraba mientras hablaba, su rostro inexpresivo. "Esto será la tapadera que se nos ocurrió para ti. Tú has dicho que seguíais esa señal, de modo que les dirás a quien te pida que encuentres el estrella de nuevo que fue dañado en el tiroteo junto al equipo de recuperación por los piratas .Es necesario decirles que ambas naves fueron destruidas, junto con toda la vida a bordo excepto tú que te las arreglaste para llegar a la capsula que funciona individualmente y te marchaste lejos. "hizo una pausa.

"¿Puedes decir eso? Esperamos que eso haga que pare la caza del Estrella por parte de tu empresa y explica por qué no tienes el Bridden ya que tenemos la intención de quedárnoslo. A tu equipo de recuperación realmente le hemos hecho un montón de mejoras que tenemos a nuestro alcance para protegerlo lo que lo hace prácticamente indetectable hasta que esté dentro del alcance visual de su objetivo. "

"Realmente has pensado en todo," fue todo lo que pudo salir. "¿Qué sobre cuándo contacte con Outpost Cinco? ¿No me esperan? "

"Yo nunca les dije por qué quería saber si la Tierra era un transporte en la zona. Ellos no asociarán mi solicitud contigo al verte aparecer en una capsula. "

"Así que todo está todo resuelto." Eso la deprimía.

"Si aceptas estar de acuerdo con nuestro plan acabaremos de atar todos los cabos sueltos".

"Por supuesto que lo haré. "Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Yo no quiero que nadie os siga."

"Gracias, Serena." Él hizo un ademan hacia la comida. "Vamos a comer".

"Por supuesto."

Ella avanzó torpemente y esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de su abatido estado de ánimo, con la mente fija en el hecho de que ella tenía apenas diez horas justas para pasarlas con el cyborg que estaba instalado en un camino directo a su corazón.

"Me muero de hambre." Ella mintió lisa y llanamente, su apetito había desaparecido por completo.

Se sentaron a la mesa pequeña que ocupaba un rincón de la habitación. Darien se quitó las botas, los calcetines y la camisa y se sentó frente a ella y abrió la botella de vino. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta que era la misma marca cara que su marido guardaba en la bodega de vinos en su casa, que a ella nunca se le permitió tocarlo porque Seiya dijo que eso sería un desperdicio. Le recordó de nuevo que Darien la trataba mejor como propiedad que Seiya como su esposa. Serena comió todo su plato, apenas registrando que alguien se había tomado un montón de molestia para preparar una cena muy agradable para los dos. Evitó persistente la mirada de Darien, que ya había terminado de comer su comida.. Tuvo cuidado de no consumir más de un vaso de vino, aterrada por si acababa intoxicada por el alcohol convirtiéndose en una tonta y rogarle que se quedara con ella.

"Estás muy callada."

Ella lo miró a esos hermosos ojos y sabía su mirada la perseguiría durante realmente mucho tiempo.

"Voy a echarte de menos", admitió. No era una confesión de amor eterno, pero era algo que ella podía admitir, sin vergüenza o miedo a que él se diera cuenta hasta qué punto se había enamorado de él.

"Te echaré de menos también." Vaciló. "Consideré pedirte que te quedes conmigo".

La esperanza se disparó en ella sólo para irse rápidamente cuando él apartó la mirada de ella, cogió su vino para beber, y luego evitó mirarla fijamente centrándose en su postre.

"Sabes que estuve en una unidad familiar con una mujer cyborg. Después de pasar aquellos meses, cuando perdí el contacto con mi gente mientras estábamos atrapados en la superficie de un planeta haciendo reparaciones en mi nave, me di cuenta de que yo hubiera fallado a mi clase si en ese momento realmente hubiera muerto. Es mi deber reproducirme para que no nos extingamos como raza. "

Levantó la vista y la miró antes de volver su atención de nuevo a la porción de pastel de chocolate. Tomó un bocado, masticó y tragó despacio.

"La persistencia de mi raza es una prioridad para mi pueblo y para mí, Serena, un objetivo común que todos compartimos y es lo que valoramos más que nuestras vidas. Debemos crear un futuro. Todos debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, y por desgracia, las hembras son pocas, mientras que los machos son muchos. Hemos perdido muchas vidas masculinas en los últimos diez años, de los que no tenían progenie para reemplazar su vida en nuestra sociedad. Eso agrava al resto para producir aún más y la tensión en nuestras hembras es mayor, por lo que es más difícil que la cría tenga éxito." la miró fijamente. Darien dejó caer un poco su máscara impasible cuando frunció el ceño y su expresión fue un poco triste. "De otra manera te pediría que te quedaras conmigo".

Asintiendo, ella miró hacia abajo. "Entiendo", dijo en voz baja. Una parte de ella lo hacía, pero otra parte de ella quería decirle que no era justo que su pueblo pusiera ese tipo de presión sobre él, obligándolo a casarse y obligándolo a tener hijos.

"Hice preguntas acerca de unirse a una unidad familiar contigo."

Irguiendo su barbilla, ella lo miró con sorpresa.

Él suspiró, apartando la mirada de ella. "Me puse en contacto con Garden esta mañana para hablar con nuestro científico líder en lo que pasaría si yo tratara de impregnarte en lugar de a una de nuestras hembras. Me dijo con toda claridad que sería desastroso, nuestro hijo nacería con muchos defectos, la mayoría de los cuales incluso nuestra tecnología no podría resolver, y eso haría que el niño sufriera una dolorosamente corta vida".

_Me dolió, oír todas sus esperanzas frustradas. No habría ninguna declaración de último minuto que no podía dejarla ir o que podía quedarse con él si quería. Iba a tener que dejarla ir porque su honor y su sentido del deber no le permitirían mantenerla con él. _

"Gracias por pensar en eso lo menos y tomarte las molestias de haber ido a contactar con tus científicos a hacer esas preguntas. "

"Serena?"

"¿Sí?"

"Mírame".

Ella vaciló, pero luego levantó la mirada hacia él. "¿Sí?" "

"Me hubiese gustado poderlo conseguir, pero va a ser así".

_Oh, me duele mucho_, pensó. _No debí enamorarme de él, maldita sea_. _Era tan jodidamente estúpido bajar la guardia y meterse en esta angustia por dejarle acercarse tanto_. "Entiendo".

"Yo no lo hago." Había frustración en su rostro sombrío. "Me irrita porque yo esperaba que hubiera una solución fácil a nuestro problema. He pensado en todas las variables y escenarios. El único que estuvo cerca de ser viable era el de aceptar la oferta de Beryl desde que ella me dijo que podría mantenerte si yo formaba una unidad familiar con ella."

El miedo y la repulsión atravesó Serena. "Ella es una perra enferma".

"Es por eso descarté esa idea. Yo tendría miedo de que ella te matara o te hiciera sufrir por lo menos. Como una mujer de mi propiedad te convertirías en propiedad de ella al formar una unidad familiar, lo que significaría que pertenecerías a ella, dándole vía libre para hacerte cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar."

Serena no quería reflexionar sobre todas las formas enfermas y retorcidas que Beryl podrían hacer convirtiendo su vida en un infierno. Beryl podría hacer de sus años con Seiya un buen recuerdo y eso ya era mucho decir, si la mujer no la mataba pura y simplemente.

"Yo aprecio que hayas tratado de encontrar una manera, sin embargo, Darien."

Él suspiró ruidosamente. "No solamente lo he intentado".

No era reconfortante para Serena en absoluto oír esas palabras, pero sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Ella había sido criada por un padre que odiaba a los cyborgs, obsesionado con el deseo de que todos fueran perseguidos y destruidos. La ironía no le pasó desapercibida. Ella nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con ellos cuando ella firmó un contrato para recuperar el Estrella. Ella había pensado honestamente que los cyborgs habían probablemente viajado tan lejos en el espacio que nunca se sabría más de ellos de nuevo o que habían muerto. Había sido su creencia después de que su madre había dejado de ponerse en contacto con su hermana en la Tierra que su madre había muerto y, probablemente, los cyborgs masculinos que ella había rescatado junto con ella también lo habían hecho.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Cualquier cosa, Serena".

"Cuando regreses a Garden puedes averiguarlo que le pasó a mi madre, si es posible, y tal vez enviarme noticias a través de un tercero? No creo que ella esté viva todavía pero igual los cyborgs a los que rescató estén bien. Ella dejó de comunicarse con su hermana, por lo que creímos que ella murió. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo y cuándo fue".

Él vaciló. "Me gustaría hacer eso por ti. ¿Cuál era su nombre? "

"Selene Marie Tsukino."

Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, Darien la estudió. "Tu nombre es Tsukino. Me dijiste que te casaste en la Tierra, y has tenido un marido. "

"Nunca tomé su apellido. Yo trabajo en la empresa de la que su padre es el dueño, y mientras que el hombre sea consciente de que estamos casados, no creo que sea una buena idea dejar que los empleados lo sepan. Yo creía que lo cambiaría cuando nos casamos pero Seiya me pidió mantener mi apellido en vez de tomar el suyo. Por supuesto, más tarde me di cuenta de que él no creía que yo fuera lo suficientemente buena para llevar el apellido de Demco".

La ira que apretó la boca Darien se notaba en su mirada intensa. "Si fueras mía tendría mi nombre marcado a fuego en tu cuerpo, indicando claramente que eres mía." Él llegó tocó los tatuajes que corrían por encima de sus hombros, extrañas líneas negras que eran condenadamente atractivas. "Este es el lenguaje cyborg que hemos creado y este es mi nombre. Te marcaría con mi nombre para que todos los que te miraban supieran lo mucho que te valoro."

Él le estaba rompiendo el corazón. "Gracias por decir eso y sé que lo dices en serio."

Darien lentamente se puso de pie, dejando caer su servilleta sobre la mesa, con la mirada clavada en ella.

"Quiero llevarte a mi cama y disfrutar de las horas que nos quedan juntos, así podré memorizar cada minuto que hemos compartido".

Serena se puso de pie y dejó caer la servilleta, fue hacia los pies de la cama mientras ella descartó su camisa. Cuando llegó a la cama se dio la vuelta para mirar a Darien quitarse los pantalones. Mirarle desnudarse sería una visión que también echaría de menos, que también la perseguiría. Todo sobre Darien se iba a quedar con ella mucho después de que él pasara a ser una parte de su pasado.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos desnudo, con las manos levantadas hacia ella, acercándose al instante, haciendo bocina con las manos aferró su cabeza entre las manos y le levantó la barbilla. Ella acogió su beso con entusiasmo, abriendo su boca tan pronto como sus labios se sellaron juntos.

"Eres adictiva", murmuró, rompiendo el beso. Su boca se movió hacia abajo para lamer la columna de su garganta.

"Tú sí que lo eres ", se quejó Serena, agarrando sus hombros mientras sus manos le tomaban el culo, levantándola en vilo a continuación, presionándola contra la cama.

"Abre tus piernas para mí." Él lanzó sus caderas.

Recostada en la cama, Serena se quedó mirando al fuerte y sexy cyborg con sus ojos magníficos y esa hermosa melena plateada.

"Quiero que sepas lo increíblemente sexy que creo que eres. "

Sus labios gruesos se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa. "Te miro y sé que nunca he deseado más a una mujer "Él cayó de rodillas, sujetándole los tobillos para colocarlos en la parte superior de sus hombros cuando él se inclinó, doblando sus rodillas y extendiendo sus muslos abiertos para mirarla fijamente, pasando la vista por ella. Le soltó los tobillos y con sus dedos extendió sus labios vaginales dejando al descubierto todo de ella.

"Tan delicado y rosa," dijo en voz baja. Su pulgar rozó ligeramente a lo largo de su montículo, bajando suavemente por la delicada piel entre el clítoris y la vagina, explorando cada pliegue que encontraba de su capullo sensible. "Tan suave".

"Darien..." Respiró su nombre, su cuerpo respondía a él en todos los sentidos. Su pecho comenzó a sentir un dolor fuerte y notó como sus muros vaginales se ondeaban bajo su toque.

Se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que su pulgar fuera reemplazado por la punta de su húmeda y caliente lengua. Un gemido escapó de Serena al darse cuenta de que él le besaba el sexo de la forma en que la besaba en la boca, girando en círculos con la lengua mientras sus labios se frotaban en el tejido blando alrededor de ella. Luego aplicó más presión, chupando y lamiendo su clítoris, que tenía capturado con esa boca maravillosa. El placer era poderoso y se construía y difundía por su cuerpo. Un sordo dolor interior se convirtió en toda una dolorosa necesidad de sentir a Darien en su interior. Su polla, sus dedos, lo que fuera, a ella no le importaba, sólo lo quería ya en su interior , ella arqueó la espalda, apretando su coño contra su cara, sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes cuando lo que él le hacía se hizo más intenso, más apasionado, y luego Darien también gimió, vibrando ,rozando su polla contra su protuberancia hinchada.

"Follamé. Por favor. Te necesito dentro de mí."

Su dominio sobre ella cambió y dos dedos fueron presionados contra su entrada, la humedad facilitaba su entrada ya que ambas dedos se deslizaron fácilmente dentro de ella, estirando y llenando su dolorido coño. El éxtasis fue instantáneo y Serena arañó la cama, corcoveando sus caderas bajo la hambrienta boca y el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella fue más rápido y duro, creando estragos en sus sentidos.

Ella se iba a correr. Ella se tensó, apretando sus músculos justo antes del estallido de su clímax, la alegría irradiando por todo su cuerpo. Darien lentamente sacó sus dedos hacia fuera y los lamió con su boca, su cuerpo grande subiendo sobre el de ella. Serena abrió los ojos para, con una mirada apasionada, ver justo como la corona de su polla empujaba contra su apertura, que se extendía para tomar todo su eje mientras se introducía profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus manos agarraron sus hombros, arañando su piel. "¡Sí!"

Darien bajó los párpados y le susurró en un gemido. "Estás tan malditamente apretada, tan condenadamente húmeda y caliente. Puro cielo, mi sirenita".

No se movía dentro de ella por lo que Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, subiendo las rodillas en alto cerca de los hombros, y las utilizó para aferrarse a él y hacerlo moverse. La sensación de que se moviera poco a poco aumentó su placer y el de sus paredes vaginales todavía crispadas de su corrida anterior. Darien con los ojos cerrados, pasó la lengua para lamer su labio inferior. Serena fue a por él, levantándose lo suficiente para presionar su boca sobre la de él, pellizcando suavemente donde antes del beso se había lamido él.

Empezó a mover sus caderas en un movimiento burlón, frotándose con poca profundidad en Serena de la manera correcta. Mantuvo el ritmo constante, aumentando otra vez la pasión, ignorando su petición de moverse más rápido cuando ella clavó los talones en su culo. Él rompió el beso, riéndose entre dientes.

"No soy un caballo para cabalgarlo al galope. Te estoy disfrutando, memorizando cómo te siento a mí alrededor y debajo de mí. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo saboreándote.

"Tenemos toda la noche."

Él dejó de moverse en ella, algo en sus ojos se oscureció y creció el frío. "Me gustaría que fuera eterno, pero las horas pasan demasiado rápido, Serena".

Él se movió entonces, casi retirándose por completo de su cuerpo antes de volver a empujarse rápidamente, conduciéndose de forma fuerte y rápida, la forma que ella amaba. Fue más fuerte cuando él se movió sobre ella, el ritmo creciente y la sensación que dibujaba en Serena una bruma de euforia sexual. Estaba bateando esos lugares fantásticos que sólo había encontrado alguna vez, frotándola en todas las formas adecuadas, y el placer se construyó de nuevo, renovando esa maravillosa previsión que ella sabía que iba a llevarla a explotar su mente a base de orgasmos.

Darien raspó su nombre, girando sus caderas, frotando su pene sobre su clítoris mientras la levantaba hasta follarla en un ángulo ligeramente diferente. Estaba encendido por dentro y fuera de ella, la cama chocaba contra la pared, el sonido apenas audible para ella porque los dos jadeaban y gemían. Su fuerza la excitaba más, elevaba el nivel de excitación en ella. Aunque que estaba siendo un poco duro, no le estaba haciendo daño. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Serena arqueó sus caderas, se tensó, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, y luego gritó el nombre de Darien mientras se corrió. Darien rugió su nombre mientras la seguía a ese lugar tranquilo al que llegaba una vez los espasmos en su coño se detuvieron.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien utilizó una mano para abrir sus piernas flácidas alrededor de sus caderas, rodando por encima de los dos, con el brazo agarrado alrededor de su cintura para moverla a la parte superior de su cuerpo donde ella se extendía sobre su pecho. Alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirar su cara sonriente.

"Maravilloso".

"No es la palabra que yo usaría, pero lo servirá."

"¿Qué palabra usarías?" Ella sonrió.

"Hogar".

"No lo entiendo." Su sonrisa vaciló.

Él extendió la mano para apartar hacia atrás un mechón grueso de su pelo de la cara, la mano ahuecando su mandíbula y parte de la mejilla. Ella le apretó la cara contra su mano un poco más cerca, amando la sensación de él tocando y disfrutando del calor en el lado de su cara.

"Tú te sientes como el hogar para mí, un lugar donde me siento más relajado y más a gusto. Yo no sé cómo explicarlo mejor, pero eso es lo que estoy experimentando y la palabra que vino a la mente lo describe."

_No llores_, se ordenó, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

"¿Te molesta? Sé que tratas de ocultar tus emociones de mí, pero eres mala en ello. "El frotó con su rostro su espalda desnuda, con la mano masajeándole la piel de atrás del hombro. "¿Eso te hace sentir tristeza? Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos y tensas la boca, haciendo pequeñas líneas".

"Yo sólo es que te voy a echar de menos y nunca he sentido esto por alguien antes, Darien. Estoy triste." _No tenía sentido negarlo_, pensó. "Estoy tratando de no llorar, porque soy humana y maldición, hacemos un montón de eso. Nosotros…yo…no sé ocultar mis emociones, supongo."

Él tomó una respiración profunda. "Me gustaría llevarte a Garden pero no serías feliz allí, Serena. He considerado esto, como te dije. Yo sé que tú quieres la igualdad y nunca seré capaz de darte eso".

"Porque soy una propiedad y eso no va a cambiar en tu mundo?"

Él hizo un gesto brusco. "Podrías llegar a odiarme con el tiempo y yo no quiero romper tu espíritu. Tendríamos muy poco tiempo antes que yo tuviera que formar una unidad familiar y sería más difícil para cada uno de nosotros la separación si pasamos más tiempo juntos".

"Así es."

"Yo tengo la obligación moral, mi sirenita. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, incluso aunque quisiera. Nosotros venimos de mundos diferentes y ninguno de ellos es tolerante con el otro".

"Lo entiendo. Lo odio, pero entiendo lo que hay que hacer. "

"Es muy desafortunado".

"Malditamente cierto." Hizo una pausa... "Por cierto, cuida tu culo con Beryl, ¿de acuerdo? Ella está determinada a tenerte y dijo que podría obligarte a dormir con ella." Hizo una pausa. "¿Qué es un pacto de cría?"

El cuerpo de Darien se puso rígido bajo del de ella y la ira irradiaba de sus ojos. "¿Ella se refirió a ese término?"

"Ella dijo que te preguntara sobre ello y dijo que lo podría conseguir, incluso si tuviera que contratar con alguien para su pacto de cría con el esperma malo".

Se quedó mirando al techo y luego la miró, su expresión enmascarada. "Tú sabes que es nuestro deber tener hijos y si algunos de nuestros hombres no tienen viables los espermatozoides para fecundar a una hembra doce hombres firmar un pacto, un contrato. Si los hombres en una unidad familiar no pueden fecundar a su mujer, se puede recurrir a otro miembro del pacto para hacerlo. No los consideramos nuestros hijos, son sólo donantes, sólo se pueden reclamar como nuestros a los niños que producimos con las mujeres de nuestra familia como unidad. "

Trató de ocultar su consternación. "¿Has impregnado a las mujeres en otras unidades familiares entonces?"

Apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. "Me doy cuenta, que a los seres humanos, esto les suena frío, pero yo no me siento en conflicto sobre este tema. Es por el bien de todos, aunque, hay que hacer frente a las emociones negativas".

"No te estoy juzgando. Yo estaba haciendo una pregunta."

Aspiró el aire, exhalando lentamente, sin apartar la vista de su mirada curiosa. "Yo soy un criador con salud y se han puesto en contacto conmigo nueve veces para donar".

"Doce hombres y ellos te necesitan muchas veces?"

"Sí. Producir a tantos niños como sea posible es muy alentador".

"¿Así que tuvimos que dormir con nueve mujeres? Eso es un montón de hombres de esa docena que no pueden producir bebés. ¿Es algo común? "

"Había sólo cinco mujeres que necesitaron de este servicio, algunas varias veces."

Hizo una pausa. "Yo era ocho veces más exitoso que los otros donando esperma. La cría natural tiene una tasa de éxito mayor si lo que piensas es preguntarme por qué no usamos otros métodos alternativos. Lo hemos intentado y la tasa de fracaso es inaceptablemente alto".

Su mente daba vueltas, tratando de entender todas las implicaciones, aceptando que él había ayudado a crear ocho hijos.

"¿Es por eso por lo que quieres estar en una unidad familiar? ¿Para así tener una mujer con la que poder reclamar a los hijos como propios? "herida por él, ella no era capaz de imaginar el dolor de tener hijos a los que no pudiera tener, ahora comprendía mejor por qué estaba tan decidido a casarse.

Darien frunció el ceño. "Eso no importa. Si estoy en una unidad familiar o no, yo siempre estoy en la obligación del pacto."

"¿Así que te acostabas con otras mujeres cuando estabas casado? Y tu esposa dormía con los otros hombres que ella tenía contratados en la unidad familiar? "

Darien de pronto se apoderó de ella, levantándola y girándola sobre su costado. Él la miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño firmemente en su lugar. "No es como nos gustaría que las cosas fueran pero se trata de la supervivencia y de lo que tenemos que hacer. Esa es otra razón por la que no se te llevaré conmigo a Garden, Serena. Vi tu reacción cuando Beryl se desnudó delante de mí y de nuevo en la superficie del planeta cuando Ann se ofreció a probar nuestra química física. Tuve la opción de negar el acceso a mi cuerpo pero no podré hacerlo en el caso de las hembras de mi pacto de cría. Será mi deber si me necesitan para donar. ¿Entiendes? "

Ella miró su amplio pecho. "Esto significa que nunca podrás ser fiel." Ella cerró sus ojos, cada vez más cerca a él para enroscarse en su cuerpo más grande, dejando que calmara su dolor cuando él la tomó en sus brazos.

"No puedo ser fiel", dijo en voz baja. "Soy un criador que quiere a una mujer que no puede tener niños." suspiró ruidosamente. "Es irónico, ¿no es así?"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Si. La vida es una perra a veces."

Él asintió con la cabeza, la barbilla rozando la parte superior de la cabeza. "Nuestro tiempo juntos restante se agota demasiado rápido."

Ella levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada. "Vamos a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenemos."

Ella tomó su boca, besando Darien, y dejando fuera el dolor de saber que estaban diciéndose adiós. Quería sacar el máximo partido de este momento, memorizar cada segundo, cada toque, todo sobre el hombre que no podía tener pero al que había acabado queriendo más de lo que quería a su próximo aliento.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

La cápsula era mucho más grande de lo que Serena hubiera imaginado mientras miraba a su alrededor desde el asiento del piloto, su cinturón abrochado y su corazón roto. Decir adiós a Darien había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó de nuevo, _Era lo mejor, tú lo sabes_, pensó. _Él tiene que tener pequeños bebés cyborg con una de sus grandes mujeres cyborg. _

"Mierda", susurró mientras obligaba su atención a centrarse en los controles. "Pod 3, responda".

"¿Órdenes?"

Serena realmente odiaba los sistemas de piloto automático, nunca se sabía exactamente cómo hablar con ellos, pero sabía que tendría que darle una oportunidad. Darien le había asegurado que la cápsula sabía lo que tenía que hacer, que no habría errores en el destino. Ella sabía que Darien la estaba siguiendo desde larga distancia por un robot que transmitía después la información al Vontage, que no estaba en el alcance de Outpost Five. Nadie sería capaz de detectar la nave.

"Las órdenes de Estado".

De acuerdo. "Distancia a Outpost Five en el tiempo, por favor."

No había duda sobre la respuesta de la computadora. "Al ritmo actual de velocidad, dos horas, catorce minutos, treinta y dos segundos".

"Gracias."

"Las órdenes?"

_Odio el piloto automático_. "Eso es todo".

"Pod 3 quedó en silencio."

"¡Gracias!"

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento, mirando a los asientos vacíos en la parte posterior de la cápsula, experimentando una extraña sensación de estar sola en algo diseñado para unas docenas de personas por lo menos. En sólo más de dos horas iba a llegar Outpost Five, entrar en el primer transporte a la Tierra que estuviera disponible, y entonces ella estaría de vuelta en la Tierra antes de que se diera cuenta, de nuevo a su infierno de vida.

De repente bostezó, sorprendiéndose, aunque sabía que no debía sorprenderse, no después pasar toda la noche sin dormir. Le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en la imagen de Darien que llenó su mente, sus hermosos ojos azul plata, y sus labios carnosos que lo hacían increíblemente guapo cuando él le sonreía. Echaría de menos su voz, su risa, e incluso sus frunces de ceño. La depresión la golpeó con fuerza y la hizo aflojar el cinturón de seguridad y dejar el asiento del piloto. Se paseaba con la esperanza de acabar tan cansada que dejaría de pensar obsesivamente en un hombre al que debía olvidar cuanto antes mejor.

Ella había cometido adulterio. Serena resopló, no le preocupaba ya que su matrimonio era una farsa desde el principio. Seiya la había engañado todo el maldito tiempo y no era como si él fuera a enterarse ya que ella nunca podría admitir ante cualquier persona que Darien existía. Sería su secreto hasta el día de su muerte, sabiendo que siempre sería demasiado peligroso confiar en decirle a alguien lo que realmente había pasado al Bridden o lo que había sucedido cuando había llegado al Estrella.

Mentalmente repasó su historia una y otra vez, sin querer joder nada. Se paseaba, ensayando lo que iba a decir a Joe Emmit y a Seiya cuando quisieran saber por qué demonios la compañía había perdido dinero y porque no tenía una nave para demostrarlo.

Dio otro bostezo y se volvió a sentar por fin, dispuesta a bajar sus pies.

"Alerta de proximidad." Pod 3 dijo de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Serena que saltó del asiento.

"¿De qué?" Ella se dejó caer en la silla del piloto. Confundida, dijo: "Abre los escudos y déjame ver qué sucede. "

Los escáneres del área de distribución de la cápsula no habían recogido nada todavía. Darien le había dicho que cuando uno de sus hombres había reprogramado la memoria del Pod 3 había hecho que sus sensores estuvieran ciegos al Estrella, al Vontage, y a sus lanzaderas para que no se registraran. Eso significaba que tampoco sería capaz de dar la alerta a esas naves que no estaban a su alcance.

Las pantallas de la ventana se abrieron cuando el equipo empezó a hablar.

"Nave identificada como el Lee Gordon One-Two-Seven, del Gobierno de la Tierra, Clase B. Ellos están tratando de establecer contacto. "

Serena miró hacia el espacio, pero no vio nada. Cuando ella miró hacia abajo en el tablero, el escáner tenía un pitido azul en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. La nave estaba todavía a lo lejos, pero definitivamente estaba ca su alcance.

"Nos llaman," Pod 3 le informó de nuevo. "¿Las órdenes?"

"¿Qué diablos hace una nave del Estado aquí tan lejos?"

"Información no disponible", indicó el equipo.

Ella tuvo que luchar para no rodar los ojos y ponerlos en blanco. "Yo estaba hablando conmigo misma." Ella se mordió el labio y luego suspiró.

"Mantén la comunicación abierta".

"Soy el general Mellhorn Vern del Gobierno de la Tierra", una voz profunda de hombre salió por los altavoces. "Ajuste su rumbo inmediatamente para acoplarse con la Lee Gordon o invadiremos su espacio. "

"Ummm..." Ella se quedó atónita. "Soy Serena Tsukino, una agente de seguros de recuperaciones de Demco Seguridad. "Hizo una pausa-. "No soy un pirata aunque estoy segura de que usted está leyendo la designación de esta cápsula y que ha sido reportada como robada. Yo era la responsable de la recuperación de la nave a la que pertenecía. "

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. "Confirme su identidad de nuevo. Indique su nombre completo y número de identificación de empleada."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Serena empezó a hablar, sabiendo que su equipo iría corriendo la voz y verificaría su identificación con Demco. Ella esperaba que contactaran con la Tierra. Al estar tan lejos en el espacio podría tomar algún tiempo, pero se sorprendió cuando a los dos minutos la voz del general volvió.

"Su identidad ha sido confirmada, Sra. Tsukino. ¿Quién más está en esa cápsula con usted? "

"Soy el único superviviente." Ella respiró hondo, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de empezar a usar esa historia inventada. "Yo trabajo como agente de recuperación para Demco y cuando intentamos recuperar el Estrella con un el servicio de transporte y equipo de recuperación contratado llamado Bridden, localizamos y alcanzamos nuestro objetivo, pero había piratas a bordo muchos más de los que estimábamos". Ella volvió a respirar hondo, con la esperanza de que ella sonara creíble. "Mi equipo fue superado en número, pelearon duro, pero fuimos sorprendidos por la tripulación pirata. La última cosa que hicieron esos hombres fue luchar duro lo suficientemente para hacerme ponerme en una de las cápsulas del Estrella, donde me lanzaron a la seguridad del espacio. Vi las dos naves explotar cuando yo escapaba, pero mis hombres nunca llegaron a otra de las cápsulas como se suponía que debían. Ellos dieron su vida por mí. "

"¿Vio usted personalmente a esos piratas?"

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Le acabo de decir que me fui del Bridden cuando mi equipo abordó al Estrella y nos superaban en número cuando fuimos atacados.".

"Usted vio los piratas por si misma?" El general parecía enfadado con voz tensa.

"Sí", mintió con facilidad.

"Describa a los piratas con detalle ahora."

¿Qué demonios de problema tenía este tipo? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa de todos modos?

"Ellos eran feos, deformes, olían mal y estaban locos, a juzgar por la forma en la que lucharon". Había visto las noticias y escuchado las historias lo suficiente para saber mucho de ellos. "Ellos mataron a mi equipo".

"Así que esa va a ser su declaración oficial? Usted descubrió piratas a bordo del Estrella y mataron a su tripulación? "

"Sí", dijo ella, no le gustaba el tono sarcástico de un hombre hablando con ella o que ni siquiera tratara de esconderlo de ella.

"Bajo el Decreto Tierra está bajo arresto, Sra. Tsukino. Haga a su cápsula cambiar de rumbo inmediatamente para atracar con nosotros. Si intenta ejecutar otra orden la perseguiré y explotaré su cápsula de escape. ¿Entendido? "

Ella se sorprendió más allá. "¿Qué estoy bajo arresto?"

La voz del general se sacudió con furia cuando él respondió. "¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí? Mi sobrino envió una transmisión de emergencia antes de asumir que sería capturado, diciéndome que estaba a bordo del Estrella, dándome su ubicación general, y que los cyborgs los habían atacado".

El corazón de Serena casi se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

"Ya me ha oído, Sra. Tsukino. El ordenador de la nave de mi sobrino transmitió el mensaje desde su computadora y envió una baliza de largo alcance repitiendo su último mensaje para mí. La computadora pertenecía al Bridden y mi sobrino era Dell Harver, lo que significa que era su jefe en esa misión. ¿Por qué miente sobre lo que pasó con él? Le oí decir cyborgs con mis propios oídos y voy a hacerle escuchar el mensaje cuando esté en el calabozo. "hizo una pausa en su asalto vocal. "No sé por qué está mintiendo, Sra. Tsukino, pero tenga la seguridad de que voy a sacarle la verdad."

Serena se recostó en su asiento, su mente confundida por las implicaciones. Dell había conseguido mandar un mensaje? ¿Cómo? El equipo en el Bridden no había respondido a sus órdenes a pesar de que ella había usado el comando de respuesta a emergencias. Se mordió el labio, perdida, pero entonces un horrible pensamiento la golpeó. ¿Y si el ordenador había sido programado para sólo responder a las órdenes de Dell? Era posible que él pudiera haber programado su equipo para que sólo él fuera capaz de mandar un mensaje y si es así... ¡Mierda!

"Sra. Tsukino? " El general parecía lívido. "¿Por qué miente? ¿Eres una simpatizante cyborg ? Hemos recibido informes de su existencia durante años, pero hasta que no conseguí el mensaje de mi sobrino creía que eran falsos rumores. Exijo que me responda. "

Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Les aseguro que vi piratas", mintió. "Tal vez antes de que las naves volaran obligaron a Dell a mentir para protegerse de culpar a alguien más de haber robado el Estrella y atacarnos. No sé qué decirle. Nos encontramos con piratas a bordo de esa nave y me dieron una maldita buena vista de ellos. Ellos fueron seres humanos mutados y definitivamente no eran cyborgs. Mi padre era militar, Señor, y él era guardia en un centro de detención, así que sé lo que es un cyborg. No hubo error por mi parte acerca de a quién vi atacarnos".

La rabia surgió por los altavoces mientras el hombre hablaba. "Estoy revisando su expediente completo, Sra. Tsukino, su madre era una traidora al Gobierno de la Tierra y robó cinco unidades cyborg del centro de detención en el que trabajaba y disparó a su marido para ayudar a esos asesinos a escapar".

_Mierda. Ahora vuelve mi pasado para morderme en el culo_. _Este hombre nunca va que creerme. _Ella tomó una respiración profunda. "Señor, con todo respeto, ¿no cree que eso confirma mi historia? Yo crecí con un padre que estaba amargado por su lesión y por la pérdida de su esposa. Perdí a mi madre y todo porque ella sentía pena por los cyborgs".

"Ordene a su cápsula cambiar de rumbo inmediatamente hacia el muelle del Lee Gordon," la voz del hombre la estremeció. "Voy a conseguir una historia completa de usted porque sé que Dell estaba diciendo la verdad. No me importa si usted es una mujer, Sra. Tsukino. Yo la veré en el infierno como no me diga la verdad y dónde diablos están esos hijos de puta para encontrar a mi sobrino y ver si todavía está vivo. Voy a ordenar a mis hombres que hagan lo que haga falta para sonsacarle la maldita verdad y para hacer que me diga dónde está Dell, por lo que en el tiempo que tarde su cápsula en llegar al muelle, es mejor que cambie de tono, jovencita. Fin de las comunicaciones".

"La transmisión terminó," declaró el Pod 3. "Las órdenes?"

"Detención completa", dijo Serena suavemente.

"¿Repetir orden?"

"Le digo que se detenga por completo. Cortar los motores. Necesito tiempo para pensar, maldita sea. Si el general me quiere, puede venir a buscarme. Que me aspen si encima piloto hasta él".

"Pedido confirmado".

Ella oyó los motores de pararse, el zumbido murió suavemente, pero en segundos se volvió a ejecutar y ella sabía que la cápsula revertiría los motores para frenar su impulso. El sonido murió en un minuto y la dejó en un silencio absoluto y total, capaz de oír su propia respiración. Ella estaba muerta en el espacio.

"Las órdenes?"

"Silencio".

"Confirmado".

Ella respiró hondo, escuchando el espeluznante y poco natural silencio. El general no iba a creerla después de tirar por tierra su historia. Él era un hombre que había perdido a un sobrino, obviamente, no era razonable al respecto tal y como había sonado por los altavoces y estaba decidido a hacerla hablar incluso por medio torturas. Ella se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza, tratando de encontrar consuelo en su propio abrazo. El Gobierno de la Tierra era conocido por ser despiadado con los seres humanos a los que consideraban traidores. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que el general ordenaría a sus hombres a hacer lo que fuera para hacerla hablar.

Cerrando los ojos, trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, sabiendo que esto no podía terminar bien para ella o para Darien y su pueblo. Sería torturada hasta que ella se rompiera, hasta que dijera demasiado! _Pero yo no sé de dónde es su planeta, por suerte. _Ese era su único reconfortante pensamiento.

"Cálmate", ordenó Gene a Darien al ver a su comandante rabioso, casi a punto de golpear uno de los paneles de control y hacerlo en pedazos con sus puños. "No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar a la humana. Lo mejor que podemos esperar es que ella no se rompa si la torturan".

Con otra gélida mirada, Darien tomó una respiración entrecortada. "Abrir comunicaciones con la cápsula ahora. "

Blackie negó con la cabeza. "Si abrimos las comunicaciones, también nos escucharan los de la otra nave. Sabemos que estamos dentro de su alcance que a pesar de que ellos no pueden recoger de momento nuestras señales."

"La cápsula ha dejado de avanzar", dijo un cyborg de cabello negro en voz baja. "Ella parece haber llegado a un punto muerto por alguna razón. ¿Crees que va a tratar de huir? Esa es una nave de clase-B nave y la cogerían con facilidad. Ella no tendría bastante combustible y aunque llegara a Outpost Five simplemente tendrían que buscarla para detenerla." Él frunció el ceño ante Darien.

"Ella no dará marcha atrás para volver con nosotros, ¿No a irá a hacerlo? Ella tiene que saber que ya no estamos donde estábamos cuando nos separamos horas atrás".

Darien negó con la cabeza. "No va a arriesgarse a exponernos."

"Ella es humana." Blackie sonaba disgustado. "¿Por qué no pondría su libertad en primer lugar? Todos estamos en riesgo ahora. Ella va a decir todo lo que sabe acerca de nosotros al Gobierno de la Tierra".

"No," dijo Gene suavemente. "Yo la leí cuando la sostuviste durante el interrogatorio. Ella es una luchadora y se siente cariño por Darien. Los seres humanos harán con ella lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros. Ella va a luchar hasta que los obligue a matarla. "

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Darien, el pesar por dejar ir a Serena era una emoción fuerte que se apoderaba de él. Él había pensado que ella estaría segura que ella estaría a salvo. Él había supuesto mal. Se volvió para mirar a Blackie. "Cogeré el Bridden. Está todavía acoplado a nosotros para que la tripulación revise sus especificaciones y volver a programar su computadora. Diles que empiecen a calentar los motores y se marchen a menos que quieran poner a prueba sus capacidades conmigo. "

"Detente", ordenó Blackie. "¿Por qué estás tomando el Bridden?"

Darien dio la vuelta. "Está fuertemente blindado, es una lanzadera por lo que es más rápido que una gran nave como el Estrella, no lo detectaran hasta que este casi sobre ellos. "Hizo una pausa. "Voy a tratar de llegar a ella primero y espero que sea antes de la Lee Gordon está a su alcance visual y me pueda detectar. La cápsula no verá a la Bridden en absoluto ya que la hemos programado para ser invisibles a sus sensores."

Blackie tensó su boca. "No. Estás arriesgando una lanzadera que necesitamos y la vida de algunos cyborgs, ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un ser humano? Me doy cuenta de que ella sabe demasiado sobre nosotros, pero el riesgo es demasiado grande. Retírate, Acero."

Apretando la mandíbula, Darien negó con la cabeza. "No voy a dejarla morir de esa manera. Yo conozco sus centros de detención y ella no va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Voy tras ella. "

"Estás siendo irracional", dijo Gene suavemente. "Te das cuenta de esto, ¿correcto?"

Darien volvió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada tranquila del otro cyborg. "Yo estoy a cargo ahora mismo y te di una orden. Dígale al equipo de programación que arranque los motores en el Bridden y abandonen la nave los hombres que no quieran ir en esta misión. "Él se dirigió a la puerta casi a la carrera.

"Darien"

Darien se detuvo, se volvió y miró a Blackie. "¿Qué?"

"Si usted hace esto voy a tener que presentar un informe y el consejo cyborg podría responder con un castigo. El Bridden no es su propiedad para tomarlo, ni las vidas de los cyborg que ponga en riesgo si alguno de nuestros hombres van con usted. ¿Está dispuesto a perder su estatus y, posiblemente, su libertad si lo consideran acciones criminales por una propiedad humana? "

Darien se dio la vuelta, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba atracado el Bridden, sin vacilar en sus acciones. El consejo cyborg no estaría de acuerdo con lo que estaba haciendo, pero a él le importaba un comino. Serena estaba en problemas, tenía que ser rescatada, y él iba a intentar todo lo posible para llegar a ella antes que la Lee Gordon lo hiciera.

El terror le asaltó al entrar en la Bridden. Él se enfrentó a cuatro cyborg que lo miraban con gravedad. Uno de ellos abrió la boca. Darien se tensó, esperando que le negara el acceso a la cabina, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Blackie hubiera ordenado su detención.. Echó un vistazo a cada hombre, a sabiendas de una pelea contaría con pocas probabilidades a su favor, pero él lucharía si eso es lo que hacía falta.

"Comandante Darien," Bricon se dirigió a él. "Los motores están calientes, con alimentación, y me sentiría honrado de pilotar a su lado".

El cyborg a su lado sonrió. "Vamos ponerla a tope y llegar a ver lo que puede hacer. Estoy muy emocionado".

El tercero también sonrió lentamente. "Esta será la última prueba de cómo funciona nuestra nueva programación y ver lo que el blindaje es capaz de hacer. Yo pido ir contigo. "

El cyborg cuarto se encogió de hombros. "Estoy aburrido y esto debe ser divertido. Seré su hombre en el sistema de municiones en caso de que sea necesario. "

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Darien. "Vamos."

Serena se puso de pie, caminó, y trató de pensar. Podía luchar, pero ella no tenía un arma. Se dio la vuelta y miró el interior, un escalofrío le corría por la columna vertebral ante la idea de ser capturada. La cápsula no podía correr más rápido que un barco de clase-B.

"Pod 3? ¿Tiempo estimado antes de que la Lee Gordon llegue a nosotros? "

"El cálculo de la tasa de velocidad." Se detuvo. "Treinta y siete minutos, diecinueve segundos".

Sorprendida, preguntó: "¿Tan pronto?"

"Ellos están viajando a su mayor tasa estimada de velocidad para llegar a nuestra actual ubicación. "

_Puedo alejarme de ellos, pero ¿dónde voy a ir? _Lo único que hay es el Outpost Five y ellos fácilmente podrían buscarla para acabar encontrándola, aunque los funcionarios del puesto de avanzada no la arrestaran en vista a las órdenes del general. "Estoy muy jodida."

"No entiendo la orden."

"Cállate", ordenó Serena al Pod 3.

"Confirmado. Ir en Silencio. "

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _Demco no iba a ayudarla, ella lo sabía, no después de fracasar en su misión de recuperar al Estrella. Seiya estaría tan avergonzado que no lo movería un dedo, su padre-siempre-se-sigue –la ley hacía que Seiya pareciera cálido en comparación , y su jefe probablemente lo haría testificar en su contra si hubiera un juicio. Serena se acercó a la silla del piloto.

"Pod 3, responda".

"Las órdenes?"

"Dame un aviso de cinco minutos antes de la Lee Gordon llegue a nosotros."

"Confirmado. Cinco minutos de aviso".

Suspirando con fuerza, Serena se sentó y se quedó mirando al espacio. El espacio era hermoso de una forma escalofriante y de manera solitaria y aquí es donde ella moriría si no pensaba en un plan ya.

La torturarían, podrían obligarla a hablar, encerrarla porque ella sería considerada una traidora para el gobierno y lo que quedaba de su vida sería un infierno hasta que la ejecutaran.

Sus pensamientos fueron a Darien. Él iba a tratar de averiguar cómo su madre había muerto y enviaría un mensaje a la tierra para ella. Ese sería un mensaje que ella nunca conseguiría escuchar. Ella esperaba que él nunca se enterara de que ella había muerto después abandonarle, no quería que él creyera que era en modo alguno responsable. Cerrando los ojos, ella se echó hacia atrás y dejó que sus hombros cayeran.

En toda su vida, nunca había conocido el tipo de felicidad que había tenido en los días que había pasado con Darien en sus aposentos. Ella se consoló con eso. Abriendo los ojos, miró al vacío otra vez, preguntándose si la luna estaba cerca. Se quitó los zapatos, moviendo los dedos de los pies contra la superficie lisa y fría del metal del piso. Tragando saliva, se enderezó.

"Pod 3, responda. ¿Estamos cerca de una luna que pudiera ocultarnos? "

"Negativo".

Maldita sea. Ese no era un buen plan.

"Las órdenes?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo en minutos nos queda antes de que la Lee Gordon llegue a nosotros?"

"Catorce minutos, cincuenta y un segundos."

Ella se sorprendió de haber estado mirando tanto tiempo. El tiempo se está acabando.

"Joder, esto es una mierda".

"No entiendo la orden."

"Lo sé, ni yo de informática. Calla, Pod 3. Estoy hablando conmigo misma. "

"Pod 3 va en Silencio."

"Eres un conversador de mierda."

Serena se dio cuenta de lo que se enfrentaba. Iban a capturarla. Debía luchar hasta el final, se negaba a dejarse vencer, y tal vez no serían capaces de torturarla para obtener la información de ella.

Era fuerte, maldita sea, se recordó. Dejó la imagen de Darien llenar sus pensamientos.

Él estaba sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes de diversión. Esa es la manera que quería recordarlo y esa iba a ser su motivación.

Ella moriría antes de dar Gobierno de la Tierra la información suficiente para cazar a los cyborgs. Ella sabía de Garden y de las naves que habían robado. Era demasiada información, la Tierra pondría recompensas por cada una de esas naves y en cuanto se acercaran a cualquier lugar civilizado serían capturados. Sería culpa de ella. Tenía que hacer algo, maldita sea, en lugar de simplemente sentarse a esperar a esos hijos de puta.

"Pod 3, prepárate para poner a tope tus propulsores. Vamos a correr, maldita sea. Quiero que escanees en busca de un planeta habitable. Incluso me quedo con una luna de cráteres. Estamos buscando cualquier cosa que nos oculte o algo que haría difícil que nos encuentre la nave de clase B que nos sigue. ¿Entiendes? "

"Explorando".

"Impresionante También puedes buscar otras naves también, preferiblemente piratas. Tal vez si nos encontramos con un grupo de ellos el Lee Gordon se distraerá lo suficiente para comprarnos algo más de tiempo".

Ella extendió la mano y agarró el cinturón de seguridad.

"Pod 3, responde. Dame la llegada en tiempo en minutos de la Lee Gordon".

"Nueve minutos y doce segundos. Pod 3 ha escaneado y no encontró nada a nuestro alcance inmediato de lo que solicitó".

"Gracias. Ahora usted puede estar en silencio. "

"Pod 3 va en silencio."

"Esto es una mierda de culo de mono", suspiró ella, tratando de mantener la calma y pensar con claridad. Ella tenía que correr y esperaba que los escáneres recogieran algo pronto. "Yo puedo hacer esto, estoy totalmente segura de que puedo hacer esto ", ella se animó con suavidad. "Para Darien".

"Pod 3? A mi señal quiero que ponga en pleno rendimiento la nave. Incluso si utilizamos tanto combustible que hace que la maniobra sea peligrosa. Manténgase delante de ellos. ¿Entiende usted mis órdenes? "

"Afirmativo".

Cerrando sus ojos, fijos en su memoria la imagen de Darien, desnuda y sexy, caminando hacia mientras ella le esperaba en su cama. Tendría que seguir corriendo hasta que fuera capturada o la maldita cápsula volara por los aires al dejar completamente vacías sus cisternas poniendo su vida en peligro.

Se retorció un poco en el asiento para engancharse con el cinturón de seguridad.

_"Me enamoré de ti", _susurró. _"Adiós, bebe. Que tengas una buena vi…" _

Algo duro golpeó la cápsula, arrancándole la mano de la banda y enviando a Serena lejos del asiento dispersándose en el suelo.

"Colisión", anunció el equipo Pod 3 cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Ella permaneció en el suelo. "¿Con qué? ¿Un asteroide? Si hay un campo cercano, yo te estoy ordenando que nos guíes entre ellos. "Ella empujó hacia arriba con las manos. "El Lee Gordon no puede seguirnos a través de ellos sin tener graves daños, pero nosotros somos lo suficientemente pequeños como para evitarlos y conseguir pasarlos con nuestras habilidades de piloto automático".

"Negativo. Origen desconocido. "Se detuvo. "Las abrazaderas de acoplamiento se han activado."

"¿Es el Lee Gordon?" Preguntó, alarmado.

"Negativo. Fuente desconocida. Mis sensores no detectan nada. "

Volvió la cabeza, mirando a la escotilla, abriendo su boca mientras su mente daba vueltas. La cápsula no podía ver las naves cyborg y algo había golpeado justo en ella, se acopló a ella algo que la cápsula no pudo identificar. La esperanza se disparó con tanta fuerza en su interior que le causaba un dolor real en el pecho.

La escotilla se abrió de golpe y un gran cyborg de cabello plateado se agachó y entró en el interior de la cápsula. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Serena, mientras ella se quedó mirando la mejor maldita vista de toda su vida. Llevaba uniforme de cuero negro que le hacía un culo estupendo.

"Darien".

Él se acercó a ella rápidamente, agachándose y agarrándola. Él la montó en sus brazos y giró sobre sus talones, casi corriendo por la escotilla, e inmediatamente estaban en la otra nave. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Has venido por mí."

No la miró ella, en su lugar dio toda su atención a un hombre cyborg que nunca había visto antes y que le esperaba en el área de carga.

"Cierra la puerta y explota la cápsula para que nadie sepa nunca que ocurrió. Hacer que se vea como si fuera una explosión accidental. Vamos hay que salir rápido de este infierno, fuera de aquí. "Él se inclinó contra la pared, liberando sus piernas por lo ella que se deslizó por su toda longitud pero Darien mantuvo un brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla apretada contra su cuerpo. Él se agarró a una de las vigas.

Darien finalmente la miró. Poco a poco, sonrió.

"Hola, sirenita. ¿Me has echado de menos? "

"No tienes idea de malditamente cuánto".

Él se rió entre dientes. "Un momento. Vamos a tener que volar a esta mierda de aquí. La Gordon Lee está casi encima de nosotros. "

Cerró sus brazos apretando alrededor de su cuello segundos antes de que los motores rugieran con fuerza y entonces ella se rompió en pedazos dentro de los brazos de Darien cuando fueron lanzados rápidamente fuera de la cápsula.

Serena hundió la cara en el cuello de la camisa de Darien. Había venido por ella.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

Serena se acurrucó en el regazo de Darien en el mismo asiento que había usado durante semanas cuando había ido a bordo del Bridden. Cuatro cyborgs se encontraban en el área de pilotaje con ellos. El del asiento del copiloto resoplaba con fuerza.

"Ellos no nos están siguiendo y que no han tratado de seguirnos. No creo que puedan vernos en sus sensores."

El cyborg que se sentaba en una de las estaciones secundarias se rió entre dientes. "Tres, dos, uno... fuego". Él se detuvo por unos segundos, mirando una pantalla delante de él. "La cápsula se destruye."

Acero asintió. "Eso debería confundirlos y el campo de escombros debería contenerlos hasta que puedan viajar lo suficientemente lento como para acercarse más sin temor a perforar su casco."

"Has venido por mí", dijo Serena suavemente.

Darien volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. "Escuchamos transmisiones abiertas que el Lee Gordon mantuvo contigo. "

Parte de su alegría se desvaneció. "Oh." Nadie podría acusar a Serena de ser intelectualmente lenta.

"Así que vino a buscarme porque yo lo necesitaba para estar a salvo?"

"Tú sabes demasiado", dijo uno de los cyborgs. "Si fueras capturada por nuestro enemigo podrías haber dado información vital. "

El dolor la atravesó mientras apartaba la mirada de Darien, de repente bajó de su regazo. _Creía que venía en pos de mí, porque él cambió su mente maldita y había descubierto que él no quería estar sin mí. _

El fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura apretada, sacudió su culo de nuevo moviéndola a su regazo, sorprendiéndola. Un ceño fruncido estropeaba su hermoso rostro.

"Quería venir por ti y esa fue una excusa muy buena."

Algo de su dolor se alivió al oír sus palabras. "No mientes".

"Yo no miento".

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?¿ Seguirás con ella? "El cyborg que había volado el Pod 3 habló.

Serena se preguntaba sobre eso también. ¿Se la quedaría de nuevo? El pensamiento de quedarse con él no le molesta y deseaba hacer la maniobra de su regazo para poner distancia entre ellos.

Ella había querido dejar la Tierra para comenzar una nueva vida cuando obtuviera la gran prima por el rescate, pero sabía siempre que ella pensaba que iba a terminar viviendo en una ciudad de la Luna, lejos de Seiya y fuera de su alcance.

Muchas preguntas llenaron su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasara después?"

"Yo no lo sé." Darien mostró sus emociones para ella, no ocultando su incierta expresión. "Si regresas a la Tierra, van a arrestarte e interrogarte para descubrir lo que realmente le sucedió al Estrella y a la tripulación de la Bridden. Si vuelves será un suicidio".

"Vamos a comprar una humana como tú", dijo el piloto de repente. "Me gustaría ser dueño de una y disfrutar de ella."

Darien le lanzó una fría mirada. "No. Volvamos al Vontage. Supongo que no estamos siendo seguidos, ¿no? "

"No", el hombre se volvió en su asiento para mirar a sus controles. "Estamos limpios y no fueron alertados de nuestra presencia. Se detuvieron cerca de los restos de la cápsula, probablemente rascándose las cabezas humanas sobre qué cosa funcionó mal y explotó".

"¿Darien?"

Él encontró su mirada inquisitiva. "Yo no tengo respuestas, Serena. De alguna manera vamos a tener que trabajar los problemas más adelante cuando estemos solos."

_¿Problemas? _Quería gemir. Eso era un eufemismo. Debía casarse con alguien más, una cyborg, pero ya le había dicho una mujer cyborg que no le permitirían quedarse con ella. Por no mencionar que no había problema con las infidelidades, eso sí que iba a ser un maldito problema grande entre ellos. Ella no estaría de acuerdo en ser su amante, se negaba a estar con un hombre que durmiera con ella y con otras mujeres, incluso aunque fuera a causa de su patriotismo cyborg. Si ella elegía estar con otro hombre no sería para nada como su matrimonio con Seiya había sido.

"Vamos a trabajar en ello de alguna manera", dijo en voz baja, sosteniéndola con más fuerza. "No he recorrido todos los posibles escenarios para esta situación, pero aún estoy trabajando en una solución. "Hizo una pausa-. "No voy perderte de nuevo".

La apretó más estrechamente sobre él, acurrucándose en su pecho. Tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa por la forma en que su mente trabajaba. Tal vez podrían encontrar algún resquicio en sus leyes y contratos. Él era el hombre más inteligente que había conocido. Además, él tenía todas esas mejoras por lo que si existía solución él la encontraría.

"¿Estás bien, Serena? Estás muy tranquila y tu ritmo cardíaco es normal lo que yo encuentro desconcertante ya que acabo de rescatarte. ¿Está deprimida? "

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza en su hombro. "Estoy realmente relajada, aliviada de estar con vosotros, y me niego a estresarme, como dices. Estoy malditamente feliz de estar viva y en tus brazos".

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella. "Bien".

Ella se quedó dormida un par de veces, despertando para encontrar a Darien que todavía la sostenía. Los cyborgs no hablaron en absoluto, el silencio inundaba la habitación, pero obviamente sentían la necesidad de llevar a cabo una conversación. El sonido de los motores la invitaban a dormir boca arriba.

"Estamos acoplándonos con la Vontage," Darien le informó en voz baja, ayudándola a levantarse."No pude dormir anoche." Ella le sonrió. "Alguien me mantuvo despierto."

" Lo siento, me se quedé dormida en ti. "

"Te llevaré a la cama y programaré turnos de trabajo para que podamos dormir juntos. Quiero celebrar y agradecer que estés de vuelta."

Hubo un golpe suave cuando la Bridden se acopló a la Vontage, nada más que una influencia muy pequeña se reflejó en su cuerpo, pero al instante Darien la agarró para sostenerla por si acaso. Serena le sonrió, apreciando lo rápidos que eran sus reflejos. La soltó cogiéndola de su mano, ofreciéndose a ella.

Ella estaba agarrando la mano de Darien mientras salían del transporte, pero lo que les esperaba la sorprendió. A juzgar por la forma en que Darien paró de golpe frunciendo el ceño en su rostro, No estaban solos. Él apretó su agarre sobre ella.

Wire, Beryl, Blackie, Gene, y una docena de cyborgs los esperaban en el área de carga. Eso no alarmaba a Serena pero desconocidas armas negras apuntando a Darien hicieron que se quedara mirando a los cyborgs asustada.

"¿Me estás deteniendo?" el tono de Darien era tranquilo, casi curioso.

"No he tenido nada que ver", respondió Blackie, señalando con la cabeza hacia Beryl. "Ella contactó con su donante biológico para reportar que habías tomado la lanzadera recién adquirida ".

Darien volvió su atención hacia Beryl. Ella frunció el ceño hacia él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "Él es miembro del Consejo de Diamante. Estaba muy interesado en escuchar que corría peligro dicho activo importante que era de importancia vital para Garden por rescatar a un ser humano. "

Un músculo saltó en su mandíbula, pero su rostro permaneció impasible mientras continuaba mirándola. "Ya veo."

"Yo no", dijo Serena suavemente. "¿Qué está pasando Darien?"

"Me marché y, obviamente, el consejo no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión. Estoy siendo arrestado y seré llevado ante ellos para defenderme por mis acciones".

"Pero el Gobierno de la Tierra me habría torturado para sacarme toda la información acerca de los cyborgs ¿Ellos no lo saben?"

"Ellos lo sabrán." Darien rompió su centro de atención frunciendo el ceño a Beryl. "¿Esto es porque rechacé tu oferta para unirse a tu grupo familiar?"

La furia oscureció la piel de Beryl, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados mientras dejaba caer sus brazos."Sí, lo es. Si no vas a estar conmigo, me niego a permitir que un ser humano te tenga. Si lo reconsideras me pondré en contacto con Diamante y le diré que estaba mal informada de la situación por lo que se retiraran los cargos."

"Chantaje?" Arqueó las cejas Darien. "Ese es un comportamiento muy irracional e inestable. Me niego a unirme en un contrato contigo."

La rabia se apoderó de los rasgos del cyborg femenino. "Llévalo a sus aposentos y a la humana también. Podrán disfrutar de su mutua compañía en celdas separadas. "

"Eso está fuera de lugar." Gene frunció el ceño a Beryl. "Ella no es una prisionera."

"Si ellos quieren estar juntos que lo hagan." Beryl giró sobre sus talones y dio un golpe con el pie."Bajo orden del Consejo, ahora estoy a cargo de la Vontage hasta llegar a Garden. Seguirán mis órdenes. "

"Lo siento", dijo Blackie suavemente. "Yo no presenté ese informe, pero cuando lo hicieron, me despojaron del mando. Beryl lo hizo sonar como si tú hubieras perdido ciegamente toda nuestra lógica en su conjunto. Puedo hacer que tus guardias te traten con el máximo respeto. Es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta el juicio. Voy a hablar en tu nombre. Mientras tanto, Wire ha comenzado a eliminar los chips implantados. Se encuentran en la base de la parte posterior del cuello, de manera que es un procedimiento fácil de realizar en nuestros hombres. Voy a hacer que Wire tenga acceso a ti mientras estés aquí para que pueda quitar el tuyo." Blackie miró a Serena. "Ella no va a suponer una amenaza para nuestros hombres por más tiempo. "

Darien le hizo una seña a Blackie y luego enderezó los hombros y se alejó.

"Vamos, Serena. Voy a aclarar esto en Garden pero hasta entonces tenemos que ir con ellos a la célula alojamiento".

Ella estaba demasiado aturdida para decir nada, simplemente dejó que Darien y los cyborgs armados la sacaran de la zona de carga, por un pasillo, hacia un ascensor. Viajaron hacia lo que debía de ser las entrañas del barco, a juzgar por el número de niveles que bajaron con el ascensor hasta que se detuvo y se abrió para revelar un cuarto grande.

Era un espacio abierto con tres grandes jaulas, con camas y unidades de limpieza establecidas en cada una. Darien mantuvo la cabeza erguida, con los hombros rectos mientras la conducía hacia la más cercana jaula, permitiendo a uno de los hombres cerrar la puerta entre ellos, antes de trasladarse a la celda siguiente a la suya. Los sonidos del cierre de las jaulas eran fuertes y el miedo entró en Serena mientras miraba las barras que los rodeaban y que iban además por encima de sus cabezas. La jaula tenía unos quince por diez metros con unas barras de metal de dos pulgadas de espesor en todos los lados.

"¿Nos traen mantas? Ella no puede regular su cuerpo para ajustarlo al aire frío de aquí abajo. "dijo Darien dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias.

El hombre asintió con su cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Darien miró hacia Serena y llegó hasta ella a través de los barrotes para tomarle la mano de nuevo.

"Vas a estar bien. Llegaremos a Garden en cuestión de días".

Cerró la distancia aferrándose a él con ambas manos a su alrededor. "Te metiste en problemas por mí. Lo siento mucho".

"No me arrepiento. Tú estás aquí conmigo, en lugar estar capturada y herida, por lo que he logrado mi objetivo. "

"¿Qué va a pasar si no creen que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor?"

Él vaciló. "No voy a ser asesinado si ese es tu miedo. Esta no es la Tierra y el Gobierno no termina con otros cyborgs excepto en casos extremos. Seguramente sería despojado de mi posición y podría ser condenado a realizar trabajos forzosos en un puesto de trabajo de los que son muy indeseables si se me encuentra culpable de un delito". Hizo una pausa. "No me preguntaste qué te pasará a ti. "

"Estoy más preocupado por tu destino".

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios. "Gracias." Esa sonrisa murió. "Tú me perteneces y no te pueden quitar de mi propiedad y podré llevarte a mi hogar donde dejaré a alguien para que te cuide hasta que me liberen, si no se me encuentra culpable".

Ella se quedó sin habla.

"Vas a ser una prisionera allí, pero mi casa es cómoda y tengo amigos que te protegerán. "Hizo una pausa. "Voy a tener que calificarte como mía, para que nadie pueda pelear conmigo para hacerse contigo. Estarás bajo mis órdenes."

"Pero no me van a tocar, verdad? Proteger no es una palabra bonita para decir que lo que harán será tratar de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, ¿verdad? "

Él se rió entre dientes. "Ellos no se atreverían a intentar eso. Eres mía, Serena. Te quiero marcada para que todos lo sepan. ¿Estás de acuerdo en llevar mi marca en tu cuerpo? "

Su alivio fue instantáneo. En el lenguaje cyborg, pensó que era casi tan bueno como una propuesta de matrimonio. "¡Sí! Pero lamento totalmente todo esto. Me siento responsable".

"Tú no lo eres. Beryl está irritada con mi decisión de rechazarla y ella, se vengó." Él se encogió de hombros. "A veces actuamos de manera emocional y claramente dejé que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me importas."

Uno de los guardias regresó con una manta doblada. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y entró. Serena a regañadientes soltó la mano de Darien para aceptar la manta. El guardia la lanzó sobre su cuerpo, sonriendo. "Si tienes frío estaré más que feliz de hacerte entrar en calor".

Serena retrocedió, agarrando la manta y oyó como Darien habló, con su voz áspera y profunda, y helada. "Un solo toque y te voy a matar a la primera oportunidad que tenga. Aún no he sido declarado culpable sin embargo, Bortno, así que tenlo en mente. "

Bortno hizo un gesto brusco, asintiendo. "Entiendo. Ella es tuya. "

"Ella es mía", confirmó Darien.

El guardia salió de la jaula y se marchó, dejándolos solos en la gran sala.

"Gracias."

"Eres mía para proteger".

"Creo que vamos a llegarnos a conocer el uno al otro muy bien si vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo. "

Él sonrió. "Sí".

Ella se trasladó a su camastro y lo movió, arrojando su peso en él cuando empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la pared de su celda. El camastro no pesaba más setenta u ochenta9 libras por lo que logró maniobrarlo sin demasiados problemas, empujándolo hacia arriba firmemente en las barras. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, frente a las rejas. Darien estaba observándola, con la diversión grabada en sus rasgos. Se mudó con su propio camastro, juntándolo a la posición que tenía ella por lo que sólo las barras separaban sus colchones. Se quitó las botas y se sentó, imitando su posición.

"Si no podemos dormir juntos por lo menos estaremos cerca. Llegó a través de los barrotes para frotar la rodilla de ella. "Y nos podemos tocar".

"Me gustaría poder hacer más."

"A mí también." Ella se echó a reír.

"Duerme, te ves cansado".

"Estoy exhausta, pero también exaltad, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora".

"A mil por hora?", él rió. "Esa es otra expresión divertida de la Tierra. Los pensamientos no se miden en distancias. "

Riendo, ella le apretó la rodilla. "Eso es bueno saberlo."

Darien se movió de forma rápida, extendiéndose a su lado en el camastro, moviéndolo igual que había hecho ella para situarlo a pocas pulgadas de los barrotes de metal.

"Acuéstate. Descansa, mi sirenita. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para ponernos al día nuestro ciclo de sueño y para hablar. "

Se acostó a su lado, frente a él. Darien llegó a través de los barrotes y le tomó la mano. Se agarró a él mientras sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Crees que podrás encontrar la manera de revocar los cargos?"

"Tengo la confianza en que puedo hacerles ver la lógica de mi decisión de ir tras de ti ".

"Y los cyborgs son lógicos".

"En su mayor parte". Sonrió. "No te preocupes. Lo peor que pueden hacerme es emitir una orden de trabajo forzados por un período de tiempo. Puedo manejar cualquier castigo que estimen conveniente".

Un bostezo la sorprendió.

Darien sonrió. "Duerme. Descansa. Yo estoy aquí".

Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Darien estaba sosteniendo su mano, a centímetros de ella y ella tenía que creer que las cosas saldrían bien. Ella no quería reflexionar sobre otras opciones.

**Continuara…**

**9** 70 libras son aproximadamente 31 kilos y 80m libras sobre unos 36 kilos de peso.


	13. Chapter 13 Fin

**Besando a Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Laurann Dohner y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Kissing Steel y en español que es Besando a Steel, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

Garden era muy similar a la Tierra, con su vegetación exuberante y el cielo azul claro, pero la ciudad era muy diferente pensó Serena cuando se quedó mirando los edificios azules uniformes que parecían estar construidos a partir de los mismos planos. Las calles estaban muy limpias, otra enorme diferencia de las ciudades en su país. Ella tenía miedo mientras fueron llevados a uno de los edificios. Darien estaba delante de ella, pero ellos no lo tenían encadenado. Cuatro grandes cyborgs les rodearon.

La ciudad no era grande, tal vez el tamaño era el de una ciudad pequeña de la Tierra de unos setenta y cinco pies con un muro que la separaba de los bosques que la rodeaban. Darien le había informado que era para mantener a la ciudad protegida contra los habitantes naturales del planeta, unos humanoides anfibios, raza con la que hasta ahora no habían tenido mucha suerte a la hora de comunicarse. Los anfibios trataron de atacar un par de veces, pero no había habido muertes.

La habitación a la que los llevaron era una sala del tribunal, identificaron a Serena mientras ella miraba las hileras de sillas en un lado, un espacio abierto por otro lado, y luego una mayor estructura con un gran escritorio en la parte delantera de la habitación. Nueve hombres y tres mujeres cyborgs se sentaron detrás de ese escritorio más alto, sus rostros inexpresivos, y todos llevaban camisas blancas a juego. Los guardias llevaron a un solitario Darien a sentarse en una silla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Serena se movió para sentarse en otra silla en las filas de asientos a lo largo de la pared. La habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

"Déjelos aquí?," dijo uno de los hombres detrás de la recepción.

"Sí, Concejal Diamante", dijo el guardia, volviendo a asentir con la cabeza a otro guardia que estaba en el conjunto de puertas al otro lado de la habitación.

Los cyborgs entraron en la habitación de dos en dos. Su ropa variaba, algunos uniformes eran similares al que Darien llevaba, mientras que otros estaban vestidos con uniformes que eran conjuntos de dos piezas en diversos colores. Todas las caras se veían sombrías cuando Serena miró a los extraños. Llenaron las cinco filas de asientos de una forma rápida y eficiente. Era obvio que estaban allí para ver el procedimiento. Serena vio algunas caras conocidas, ella lanzó una mirada a Fusión cuando ésta tomó un asiento en primera fila.

Blackie llegó y se sentó junto a Gene, Fusión y dos de los hombres de la Bridden uno era el que pilotó la nave que los habían transportado para rescatar a Serena y otro el que había volado la cápsula. Ninguno de ellos miró a Serena pero si centraron su atención en Darien que se puso de pie allí tranquilamente, con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Serena deseó que la mirara, pero él no volvió la cabeza, dejándola sólo mirando su perfil.

"Comience", una de las mujeres detrás del escritorio dijo en voz baja.

Diamante asintió. Volvió la cabeza, su mirada de color marrón oscuro fijándose en Serena. "Somos los miembros del Consejo cyborg desde hace doce años. Soy Diamante. Usted debe dar testimonio como testigo y deben ser honestas. ¿Lo ha entendido? La estaremos observando muy de cerca y si creemos que está tratando de engañarnos durante su testimonio dentro del juicio, controlando sus respuestas la controlaremos con un monitor. ¿Entendido? "

Ella tragó saliva. "Sí, señor".

El cyborg frunció el ceño. "Es Concejal".

"Sí, Concejal".

Él asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Darien. "Explícate".

"¿Qué le gustaría que le explique? Yo la recuperé cuando se hizo evidente que el Gobierno de la Tierra sabía que había estado en contacto con nosotros y dejaron claro que la torturarían para averiguar esa información. Me di cuenta de que no podría soportar sus métodos de tortura un largo tiempo. La opción era permitir que ella fuera capturada o evitar la situación recuperándola. Creo que tomé la decisión correcta".

_¿Eso era todo lo que Darien planeaba decir en su defensa? _Serena notó que su estómago se revolvía.

Había muchas cosas que él no había explicado a ayudar a limpiar sus cargos. ¿Por qué Darien no les dijo todo? Se mordió el labio, mirando fijamente a los miembros del consejo, tratando de juzgar sus reacciones. Se miraron el uno al rostro enmascarando sus emociones de manera que no se sabía o que estaban pensando o sintiendo.

"Hemos leído todos los informes", declaró uno de los miembros femeninos. "Entiendo su lógica".

Giró la cabeza para estudiar a Diamante con una mirada intensa. "Yo no sé por qué estamos aquí. No queremos que la Tierra sepa que tenemos un planeta o que tenemos varias de sus naves recuperadas del espacio. Era un buen plan recuperar a la humana".

Los rasgos de Diamante se torcieron con frustración mientras su boca bajaba y sus ojos se estrechaban. "Entonces también leería los informes sobre las especificaciones de la Bridden. Nosotros podríamos clonar la tecnología de protección de la misma y utilizar ese conocimiento para ayudarnos a protegernos, pero corrímos el riesgo de perder esa ventaja potencial por salvar una vida humana".

Un Concejal cyborg rubio frunció el ceño mientras su mirada azul se clavaba en Diamante. "Sin embargo, la misión fue un éxito sin que sufriera ningún tipo de daño la Bridden. Contamos con los recursos humanos y La Tierra no lo sabe. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Diamante se enfureció tanto que su piel se oscureció notablemente. "Arriesgó algo que no le pertenecía a él por ayudar a un ser humano. ¿Soy el único que ve eso?"

El hombre rubio se levantó y lo mismo hizo el cyborg de pelo negro a su izquierda. El rubio habló. "Todos somos conscientes de que odias a los humanos, pero que estás perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a un miembro respetable de la sociedad con tu causa personal. "

"Se arriesgó un activo para ayudar a un humano!" gritó Diamante. "Ustedes dos son los que defienden sus propias causas personales ya que están hoy aquí por su preferencia por esos seres inútiles".

Los dos hombres se sentaron casi al unísono. "No vayas por allí, viejo amigo." La voz del rubio se había reducido a un tono áspero.

Diamante se enfrentó a Darien. "Está bien. Ellos no quieren castigarte por haber tomado la Bridden pero existe el problema de la liberación del ser humano después de haber sido capturado. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Al hacerlo, nos pones en peligro a que ella nos exponga en primer lugar."

"Ella no es una amenaza para nosotros." Darien parecía tenso mientras hablaba. "Ella se había ganado su libertad y esas razones no son un tema de debate aquí. Yo no tengo que explicar por qué he liberado a mi propia esclava. No fue un peligro para nosotros el ponerla en libertad".

"Entonces, ¿por qué tenías que recuperarla si era tan seguro dejarla ir?"

Las mandíbulas de Darien se cerraron. "Éramos conscientes de que la Tierra sabría que teníamos el Estrella pero ese factor no era parte de mis cálculos cuando me pareció que era seguro dejarla ir. "

"Está bien. Si la soltó ahora ya no es de su propiedad. Ella es ahora propiedad de este Consejo ya que ha utilizado el Bridden para recuperarla".

"No," tomó Darien un paso hacia el frente de la sala antes de detenerse abruptamente. "Ella es mía".

"La liberaste," sonrió fríamente Diamante. "Entonces usted usó un servicio de transporte que no estaba autorizado a tomar para capturarla de nuevo. Según el Código cinco-cuatro-seis eso hace que su propiedad pase bajo la autoridad del Consejo".

"Como tengo establecido en mi contrato de trabajo, se me permite reclamar una propiedad como mía y ella cae bajo esa afirmación." La voz de Darien había sido profunda y dura. "Si quiere tirar del Código, tenga en cuenta que ella no era parte de mis derechos de salvamento, pero de Andrew sí. Él me la dio como un regalo".

"Entonces la soltó, por lo que la liberó. Ese hecho anula su propiedad. Ella en este momento podría ser un desecho de basura. Ella no cae bajo su reclamo de derecho de rescate ya que no estaba de servicio cuando la tomó por segunda vez. El ser humano es propiedad del Consejo".

Serena entró en pánico. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Las manos de Darien se hicieron una bola a los costados. "No. Ella es mía".

"¿Darien?" Serena lo miró con angustia por la idea de que podían separarlos.

El rubio se puso de pie. "Lamento tener que informarte de esto Darien, pero por desgracia Diamante lleva razón. La soltaste, revocando tus derechos de propiedad y el salvamento no tiene reclamo para las misiones no aprobadas. Me gustaría poder pensar en una manera para que usted pudiera conservarla pero la ley es clara".

Diamante sonrió. "Guardias, lleven a la humana a la casa del Consejo. Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar muchos deberes para que ella lleve a cabo. "

El guardia la agarró del brazo y tiró de Serena para ponerla de pie. Su mirada horrorizada se encontró con la de Darien. Al volverse vio lo pálido que se había quedado.

"La voy a comprar", dijo Darien en voz alta. "Me ofrezco a mí mismo en un contrato de servicio. Haga lo conmigo lo que quiera, pero véndamela a mí".

"No." Diamante negó con la cabeza. "Los seres humanos son una influencia perjudicial sobre los cyborgs. El hecho de que la quieras es evidencia suficiente para apoyar mi teoría. Usted está actuando de forma irracional ofreciendo su libertad por un simple humano. Llévensela".

El guardia tiró de Serena hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, llevándola más lejos de Darien. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, horrorizada al ver que había pasado de ser la pertenencia de Darien para convertirse en la propiedad de un grupo de desconocidos, con su futuro totalmente en sus manos.

"Darien" Ella tiró del asimiento del guardia y corrió hacia él.

Él se dio la vuelta y abrió los brazos para que abrazarla cuando ella chocó contra él.

"Te voy a volver a ver de alguna manera", dijo en voz baja. "No luches contra ellos o podrían hacerte daño."

Lágrimas calientes quemaban sus ojos cuando levantó la cabeza. "Está bien."

"Serena Tsukino, te hago la promesa de que vamos a volver a estar juntos. Eso es tan bueno como un contrato y tú sabes lo importante que ellos son para mí. Voy a negociar por ti, te marcaré como mía y estarás conmigo de nuevo muy pronto. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía temerosa pero consciente de lo decidido que era Darien. La recuperaría de una u otra manera. "Está bien."

"Tsukino?"

Fue el cyborg de cabello negro sentado al lado del rubio el que habló de repente.

"Su apellido es Tsukino? ¿Su nombre es Serena Tsukino? "

Giró la cabeza y miró al hombre. "Sí".

El hombre de pelo negro y el rubio miraron a los demás antes de que ambos volvieran su atención a ella. Ambos se levantaron. Serena encontró inquietante el modo en que se movían al unísono.

"Dinos el nombre de tu madre."

Ella frunció el ceño ante el varón rubio, pero respondió él. "Selene. ¿Por qué? "

El rubio apoyó su peso en el escritorio cuando se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?"

"Dean. ¿Por qué lo quiere saber? ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?" Estaba confundida acerca de por qué querían saber quiénes eran sus padres.

El cyborg de pelo negro cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y luego los abrió.

"Ella no pertenece al consejo. Nos pertenece a Endymion y a mí. "

"Eso es imposible", gruñó Diamante. "¿Qué código se está utilizando para tratar de tomar posesión exclusiva de ella?"

El rubio se irguió y se movió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta más cercana a él. Él la abrió y desapareció. La sala quedó en silencio. Darien retenía a Serena apretada en sus brazos y ella tenía su mirada hacia él en busca de respuestas, aún más confusa. Él se encogió de hombros.

"No sé qué bien que está pasando."

"Exijo una explicación", ordenó Diamante al cyborg de cabello negro. "Dime ahora, Armando. ¿Cuál es su reivindicación de la humana? "

La puerta se abrió detrás de la mesa del consejo y llamó la atención de Serena. Había una mujer pequeña y un hombre de tez pálida con el pelo largo y negro que caminaba frente al rubio. Mientras se movía alrededor de los altos escritorios caminando hacia ellos, el rubio cyborg permaneció detrás de ella, agarrando su brazo. La cabeza de la mujer se levantó y un par de oscuros ojos azules quedaron fijos en Serena.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal. Esa mujer se parecía mucho a su tía Marge, a la hermana de su madre. Tanto era así que las rodillas de Serena se debilitaron y Darien tuvo que agarrar su mano más duro para mantenerla en pie mientras la mujer se acercaba.

"Serena?" dijo la voz de la mujer.

Lágrimas calientes rodaron por la cara de Serena. "¿Mamá? ¿Eres mi madre? Te pareces a mi tía Marge".

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Lo soy. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? "

El shock rodó a través de Serena. "No. Yo era muy joven cuando te fuiste, pero me lo contó todo la tía Marge, me contó todo sobre ti y me mostró las fotos a menudo. Estás viva. Pensé que habías muerto cuando dejaste de ponerte en contacto con ella y de enviar mensajes."

"Se convirtió en demasiado arriesgado, una vez que nos establecimos aquí en Garden" El hombre rubio dijo en voz baja.

"Ella sintió mucho tu pérdida. Soy Endymion y él es Armando. Estamos contratados con tu madre en una unidad familiar. "Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Diamante. "Ella es la hija biológica de Selene por lo tanto, esta humana nos pertenece. "

Diamante echaba chispas. "Esto no se quedará aquí." Él giró y se alejó, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente en un ataque de rabia frustrada.

Selene extendió una mano temblorosa y tocó la cara de Serena. "Eres tan hermosa".

Serena estaba todavía en estado de shock mientras miraba boquiabierta a la mujer que pensó muerta hace ya tiempo.

"Ella es mía", dijo Darien en voz baja. "No voy a dejar que se vaya. Estamos juntos." Hizo una pausa. "Nos amamos".

Serena sacudió la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Darien. Miró su hermoso color azul plateado de sus ojos brillantes

"Te amo," dijo en voz baja. "Me encanta. No nos pueden negar que estemos juntos. Cuanto más tiempo pasamos juntos más fuerte nuestra unión crece".

Endymion frunció el ceño. "Vamos a resolver eso más tarde. En este momento vamos a salir de aquí. Ambos vienen con nosotros. "

Darien no se movió. "Eres del consejo. Necesito respuestas y usted puede dármelas. Usted es, obviamente, pro-humanos y se encuentra en una unidad familiar con una. Me niego a renunciar a Serena. "

La mirada de Endymion se estrechó en Darien. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Serena me pertenece. Quiero restablecer mis derechos de propiedad sobre ella y quiero ser removido de mi pacto de cría actual y poner a uno de los otros criadores sanos por lo que nunca sea una necesidad que me llamen para donar. Serena estaría emocionalmente perjudicada si yo tuviera que criar con otras mujeres. También tengo una petición especial para estar autorizado a criar a uno de mis propios niños. He donado con éxito ocho veces mi ADN pero no quiero contratar una unidad familiar con cualquier mujer si no es con Serena. Ella es humana, así que tener hijos juntos no es una opción".

Selene dejó caer su mano lejos de Serena cuando ella miró a Darien. "Usted puede tener los niños con mi hija. Nosotros, "indicó ella señalándose a entre y a los dos cyborgs a su lado, "hemos tenido cuatro hijos saludables por lo que la cría entre humanos y cyborg es un éxito ".

Darien frunció el ceño. "Se me informó que no era posible, ya que los niños tendrían muchas deformaciones".

"Ellos mintieron. Hay muchos aquí que no aprueban que cyborgs y humanos se apareen y hacen todo lo posible para mantener ese secreto".

Armando, el cyborg de cabello oscuro se puso delante, hablando en voz muy baja. "Nuestros hijos son muy saludables. Usted podría cruzarse con ella si ella está dispuesta." Miró a Serena. "Te preocupas por él?"

Ella no lo dudó. "Sí. Yo lo amo. "

Endymion miró a su esposa. "Selene? Es tu decisión, amor mío."

"Todo lo que la haga feliz. Al menos le debo eso."

"Vamos a ir a un lugar privado". Armando suspiró. "Estamos siendo observados."

Serena volvió la cabeza y vio que la sala estaba llena todavía con muchos cyborgs curiosos. Todavía se tambaleó por el hecho asombroso de que su madre estaba viva, que tenía dos padrastros, y que ella tenía cuatro cyborg hermanastros que su madre había dado a luz. La dejó tan aturdida que Darien tuvo que guiarla por las escaleras a través de las puertas del Consejo hasta una oficina grande.

"Te dije que iba a funcionar", dijo Darien en voz baja. "Tu madre está contratada por dos de los más fuertes miembros del consejo que pueden asegurarse de obtener contratos en vigor que aseguren nuestra felicidad juntos. Pueden sacarme de mi pacto de reproducción actual para que pueda ofrecerte la monogamia, y están declarando que nuestra crianza juntos funcionaría. Es todo lo que siempre deseamos".

Los otros miembros del consejo ya se habían retirado de la sala cuando entraron por lo que tenían la privacidad que necesitaban para hablar. Serena estaba al otro lado de una mesa frente a su madre y sus padrastros. Darien se sentó y tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo.

"Siento mucho haberte dejado", dijo Selene suavemente. Echó un vistazo a Armando y luego Endymion antes de mirar hacia atrás a Serena. "Una vez me enamoré de tu padre, pero nuestro matrimonio no fue feliz. Éramos demasiado diferentes y traté de hacer que funcionara, pero no fue así. Yo creía en mi causa para salvar a los cyborgs, mientras que tu padre quería verlos a todos destruidos. Siempre lo había apoyado en la mayoría de cosas, pero tenía que salvar sus vidas. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que no había hecho nada y verlos morir. Yo quería llevarte conmigo, pero era demasiado peligroso, no pensábamos que podríamos sobrevivir mucho tiempo, y tenías una mejor oportunidad de una vida feliz y larga en la Tierra. Después de haberles ayudado a escapar estábamos juntos todo el tiempo y nos enamoramos".

Armando tomó la mano de Selene. "Ella lo es todo para Endymion y para mí." Desde el otro lado Armando extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Endymion, ambos compartieron una mirada tierna antes de que dejara su mano caer. "Los tres estamos enamorados el uno del otro".

Endymion asintió. Volvió su atención a Darien. "Usted debe jurar protegerla y honrarla como si ella fuera una mujer cyborg, no sólo una propiedad, si desea transferir su propiedad de nuevo a usted. Hemos tratado de cambiar las leyes de posesión de seres humanos, pero la memoria cyborg de lo que ocurrió en la Tierra es de gran alcance y a largo plazo. Selene tiene todavía estatus de propiedad, pero no nos no importa. Ella es nuestra igual en todos los sentidos. "

"Les doy mi palabra." Acordó Darien.

"Entonces usted tiene permiso para casarse con mi hija si ella quiere", dijo Selene en voz baja, mirando a Serena. "La vida es buena aquí".

Serena volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Darien. "Creo que sí".

"Mi esposo va a elaborar un contrato de unidad familiar y Armando te buscará sustituto en el pacto de cría para que no se te utilice para donar tu esperma más." Selene les sonrió a ambos.

"Hecho", dijo en voz baja Armando y luego se rió. "No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes. Resulta más difícil de hacer, pero nosotros mismos salimos por completo del pacto de cría una vez. "El sonrió a Serena. "Los pactos están en grupos de doce. Tenemos números impares externos y son más fáciles de desplazar. Ellos son considerados como los flotadores hasta que tengamos doce de ellos para hacer un pacto de cría completo." sonrió a Darien. "No te pueden agregar si usted no está en la lista de espera. Estás a punto de perderte en el sistema".

Alegremente, Serena se centró en Darien. "¿Así que podemos firmar un contrato para una unidad familiar y no tienes que dormir con otras personas? ¿Es eso lo que está diciendo? "

Darien sonrió. "Correcto. Te dije que iba a salir bien".

"No te habías imaginado este escenario, Darien", bromeó ella, apartando la mirada de él para centrar la atención en su madre, todavía asombrada por que estuviera viva. "Nadie podría haberlo visto venir".

Serena escuchaba a medias mientras miraba a su madre interactuar con sus dos esposos mientras ellos se reían y bromeaban con Darien. Utilizaron su escritorio para redactar el contrato de la unidad familiar y cambiar el estado de Darien en el pacto de cría. El amor irradiaba de ellos mientras observaba como uno de los hombres tocaba la mano de su madre, la suave sonrisa que ella le daba, y la forma en que el otro hombre se inclinaba para rozar su brazo contra el hombro de ella, dibujando otra sonrisa en Selene.

_¿Dos maridos? _Serena miró a Darien, feliz de ver que tenía a este tipo grande y duro en su corazón y en su futuro. Había querido alejarse de Seiya, tener una nueva vida, y eso era por lo qué había dejado la Tierra. Nunca había sospechado que iba a encontrar el amor, la familia y la felicidad cuando nerviosamente había subido al Bridden. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Darien se quedó en silencio, cortando lo que decía inmediatamente para acariciar su cara, alzándole la barbilla para levantar sus ojos y enfrentarlos a su mirada preocupada. "¿Estás bien, mi pequeña sirenita?"

"Sí. Sólo estaba pensando en cómo me siento bendecida por haberte conocido." Una sonrisa cálida y maravillosa adornaba su hermoso rostro. "Yo siento lo mismo. Tú me enseñaste a luchar por tener una vida propia porque yo no estuve vivo hasta que llegaste a mi vida."

Serena volvió la cabeza para sonreír a su madre. "Amaré llegar a conocerte pero Darien y yo hemos pasado días encerrados juntos sin poder tocarnos, no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir. ¿Podemos reunirnos después? Tengo muchas ganas de estar a solas con él." Si pensaba que había disgustado a su madre, Serena estaba equivocada.

Selene rió entre dientes. "Días, ¿eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Cenaremos mañana. "Sus ojos oscuros brillaban por la diversión. "Él sólo tiene que firmar los papeles y entonces puedes irte con tu nuevo marido."

Serena vio a Darien firmar el contrato como unidad familiar. Ella no tenía que firmar nada al ser de su propiedad, legalmente no tenía ni siquiera que estar de acuerdo con él, incluso si no quisiera el contrato se llevaría a cabo.

No fue una ceremonia boda, como la que había tenido con Seiya, con su infeliz matrimonio. Apartó ese pensamiento. Él era una parte de su pasado que ella no quería volver a visitar. Darien tomó su mano, asintió con la cabeza a las otras tres personas de la habitación y luego se llevó a Serena a la calle.

"Wow, este lugar es increíble. Es tan malditamente limpio". Ella ignoró a los cyborgs que se detenían para mirar a la pequeña mujer humana que iba cogida de la mano del gran cyborg de cabello plateado.

"¿Vamos de nuevo a la Vontage?"

"Tengo una casa aquí en la parte superior de uno de estos edificios y contiene una cama grande."

Serena se rió entre dientes, apretando su mano. "Camina más rápido. Llévame a tu cama."

"Nuestra cama." Se detuvo de repente y sonrió mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Serena tuvo que parar cuando lo hizo. "¿Qué…?"

"Todos nos miran".

"Yo estaba tratando de ignorarlo. Me siento como un insecto bajo el microscopio."

Darien la miró, sin dejar de sonreír. "Tocarse en público está mal visto aquí pero no es una ley." De repente se movió mientras él le soltó la mano y la apartó para sostenerla con sus brazos. "Tal vez si ven la felicidad y la emoción que da trataran de experimentarlo también." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras levantaba sus labios hacia los suyos, consciente de que muchos cyborgs los observaban. A ella le importaba un comino la cantidad de gente que se quedó boquiabierta mientras su boca tomó posesión de la de ella.

Ella se perdió en el beso, estaba tan condenadamente cerca de Darien que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Él utilizó la lengua para provocarla y burlarse dentro de su boca, chupándola de manera que Serena sintió el tirón en su clítoris, enviando señales a su sexo, que palpitaba por la necesidad. Su cuerpo se calentó, sus pezones se endurecieron y empezó a dolerle entre sus muslos, la humedad empapando su ropa interior. Quería meterse en su cama de la peor manera, siguió perdiéndose en el beso deslizando sus manos hacia arriba cogiendo en un puño su pelo, tirando de su boca hacia la suya. Los dos estaban respirando difícilmente cuando Darien rompió el beso.

"Si no me detengo te tomo aquí, te follo delante de todos ellos, sólo por estar dentro de ti."

"Dame un beso así de nuevo y te dejo", se rió. "Camina, bebe. Llévame o ponme boca abajo caminando a tu lado, pero vamos. Quiero desnudarme contigo."

"Nos vamos a casa, mi sirenita".

Darien se movió con ella en sus brazos, ajustando su agarre sobre ella, y sonrió mientras caminaba pasando a decenas de cyborgs sorprendidos en la calle.

Serena escondió su mejilla contra su hombro, amando la facilidad con que él la trasportaba, haciéndola sentir sexy y apreciada. La emoción corrió a través de ella. Pronto iba a llegar a su nueva casa y entonces ella estaría besando a Darien, haciendo el amor con él.

Sí, la vida es grande, pensó.

**FIN**


End file.
